Ironborn
by GlarthirSkingrad
Summary: Ned Stark claimed both Theon and Yara Greyjoy when Balon Greyjoy was defeated. Now almost grown up Theon is keen on getting his revenge, where Yara's loyalty is harder to determine. The Starks did give the siblings a better home than a life with Balon, but just how important is their true heritage?
1. The Claim to Power

_A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to write Ironborn since I have a certain fondness of the Greyjoy family, and I didn't think we saw enough of them on the show. The main focus will have two storylines: Theon's and Yara's. Robb and Sansa will be featured as important characters with a little bit of Jon Snow thrown in - and eventually, maybe some Ramsay Snow ;-) I hope you enjoy the story! Let me know if you have any comments :-)_

* * *

"This isn't right, you know. We should not be prisoners like this", Theon Greyjoy said to his sister as they were standing in the great courtyard in the center of Winterfell. Today was the day that Ned Stark would leave for King's Landing as he had been summoned by his friend and King, Robert Baratheon. Theon looked at this man who had been something like a surrogate father to him for almost ten years, and he could not decide if he loved him or hated him for what he had done to him.

The courtyard looked its best today as it was a great day for the ruler of Winterfell, even if he did not interpret it that way. He had no desire to go to King's Landing as he was a northerner to the bone, caring little for political matters. All the soldiers had lined up in formation to hail their leader with the Stark family standing at the front.

The Greyjoy siblings however knew to step back as the Stark children approached their father to say their goodbyes.

"He has done more for us than Father ever did", Yara Greyjoy replied, leaning in closer to her little brother without taking her eyes off Ned and his children. Theon looked at her and stepped in front of her.

"Are you serious?", he asked in disbelief. "We are Ironborn", he continued, more subdued, "What is dead may never die", he almost whispered and Yara's lips moved too as she looked her brother in the eye.

"Move, Theon", she said and pulled him back in line. Needless to say, Yara was the clever one. And the protective one. She knew that – Theon didn't.

"I will not spend my life bowing to a Lord that is not mine", he continued, and Yara was starting to feel annoyed. She looked at him again, seeing his pale face and blondish half-curly hair. He had a slim figure and was not very handsome. Yet he was family.

"What is your clever plan then?", she asked as she watched Catelyn Stark approach her husband and kiss him tenderly on his chin. She was a strong woman, dressed in a deep blue dress. The colour suited her. Yara looked at herself. She was not dressed up but looked more like a common soldier.

Well, maybe not a common soldier. She rested her hand on her sword and felt strong in her armour even if the Stark crest was on it, and not the Greyjoy. She had been rewarded with the best armour in the North when Ned Stark had come to learn of her fighting skills. She had participated in a tournament alongside Robb, Jon Snow, her brother and several others and had come in second after Robb.

"I don't know. Take Winterfell. Make Winterfell ours", Theon suggested, but his thoughtlessness was shining through.

"Make it _ours_?", Yara asked as she narrowed her eyes and watched Ned Stark on his horse. He was sitting tall and mighty with that friendly smile of his. She almost chuckled, but not for Theon to see. Ned Stark was a good man, and she knew very well that he had treated both her and Theon well for wards. He had not needed to be nice to them. He could have just thrown them in the dungeon to rot or have made them slaves for all to see, but he had not. Instead he had treated them with respect as long as they were respectful to him too. Yara was a defiant girl, but not a stupid one. She had accepted her fate when her father more or less willingly had given up both her and Theon.

"Yes, and then return to Father. He will be proud", Theon said with newfound excitement in his voice. "Ned is leaving now, maybe now is the time", he continued which brought Yara out of her contemplating thoughts.

"Don't be a fool, Theon. We both endured Father, we never loved him, you know that. And it was mutual, I can assure you of that. He gave us away, which means we are dead to him", Yara answered in a cold voice as she cast another look at the Stark children. The youngest daughter, Arya, and the second youngest son, Bran, were accompanying their father.

"That could have been us. You, me and father", Theon said bitterly, ignoring his sister's words.

"It isn't, Theon, and it will never be. And besides, you don't have Bran's brains", Yara chuckled and caressed the handle of her sword. Theon looked straight at her with a dumb expression. She knew that face well.

"Oh, really? And you don't have Sansa's beauty or ladylikeness".

"I thought you had been here long enough to know the difference between the daughters", Yara answered with a bigger grin. She pointed: " _That_ is Arya".

"I know that, but you are exactly _like_ her. Like Arya", Theon tried his best to defend himself.

" _She_ is nothing like _me_ ", Yara corrected him and faced him again. "She is a foolish girl, toying around with her wooden sword. I am to command the fleet of Pyke one day, while she lies dead in the gutter in King's Landing". There was fire in her eyes as she talked about the fleet. She knew she was born to rule. The only question was _what_ she was going to rule.

"So you do want to return to Pyke?", Theon said with a surprised look as the trumpets sounded, marking Ned Stark's departure. He looked at his sister who was both taller and broader than he was. She was a fierce creature - not particularly beautiful but with a few hidden feminine and pretty features underneath the armour.

"Of course. I know we are Ironborn, and I know where we belong, but I don't think that slaughtering the people we grew up with is the right way", she answered.

"But that is what we do. You know that _we are ironborn. We are not subjects, we are not slaves. We do not plow the field or toil in the mine. We take what is ours!_ You see, Yara, we _take_ what is ours", Theon repeated his father's words. Yara knew them well.

"Yes, we take what _is_ ours. How will Winterfell ever be ours? We have no claim to it. Do you really want to start another war? You do remember what happened last time, right?", Yara said, growing increasingly tired of her brother. Theon looked confused.

"Father lost _us_. When he made a foolish attempt for power, we were removed from our home. What will happen this time?", she explained and took a look around her. Though they were standing near the crowd, no one seemed to take any notice of their conversation. The Greyjoy siblings were not standing with the common citizens however. Ned Stark had endorsed their heritage, acknowledging their status and always placing them just below his own children. Yara knew that that was the act of a kind-hearted and just man.

"We will restore the Ironborn's claim, get more land and more power. We can be everything that Father ever desired, and we can help him get it", Theon kept on fantasizing.

"That will never happen, and you know it", Yara replied and shot Theon a grave look.

"I know why you don't want to leave Winterfell", Theon then said, knowing he had lost the argument. "There. Your prince in wolf's fur", he said, pointing at Robb who was standing, grinning next to his half-brother Jon and his sister Sansa. Sansa, wearing a dark green dress under her cloak, did not smile. She had been taught that it was not appropriate for a lady to smile.

"Robb? Are you out of your mind?", Yara answered, choking her frustration. "We have to say our farewells too", she continued and pushed Theon in the back before he could say anything else.

"I don't", he protested but Yara had a firm grip.

The Greyjoys approached Ned, who was ready to leave alongside Arya and Bran.

"Theon, Yara", Ned said and bowed his head.

"Safe trip, my Lord", Theon said mechanically.

"Will try, Theon", Ned answered. Yara knew that it bothered her brother that Ned used his first name instead of using his title, Lord of the Iron Islands.

"Ned", Yara said with a nod, well aware that she was using _his_ first name now.

"Take care of my boys, will you?", Ned said with a smile, acknowledging her combat skills.

"I will, sir", she replied and bowed her head. Their conversation from last night still echoed inside her head.

"Why does he always smile to you and not to me?", Theon then asked as Ned rode away. The citizens of Winterfell were all cheering for him.

"Stupid crowd", Theon said, mostly to himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't, Theon, just don't", Yara urged him and sighed.

Hours later, Theon seemed to have changed his mind, as he was getting his horse ready with Robb and Jon. They were standing in the courtyard, enjoying their time away from politics, rulers and responsibilities.

"Let's hunt for some meat", Jon said as his dark curls bounced on top of his head.

"I know what kind of meat I want", Theon said with a smirk. Robb glanced at Jon and laughed.

"What is her name?". Robb's smiles were always half shy, half stunning. Theon looked surprised as he was hit by embarrassment.

"Her name? Wenches don't need names for what I am using them for", he said, trying to regain his pride. Robb looked at Jon, but Theon did not notice. "You know her – Ros". That caught Jon's interest, and he looked at Theon with that serious face with those sad puppy eyes of his. The one that every woman fell for.

"Ros?", Jon whispered and Theon knew why. Jon didn't know that Theon knew of course.

"Yes, the redhead from the brothel", Theon continued and made a disgusting facial expression, clearly picturing himself with Ros while watching Jon closely. Theon knew that Jon was intrigued by Ros. Maybe he was even in love with her. But when he had paid for her, he had fled instead of enjoying her. Theon did not know why but he had paid Ros extra to reveal this secret about Jon.

"Oh, those breasts. And that red hair… She asked me to take her home to the Iron Islands", Theon continued.

"To the Iron Islands? When?", Robb then asked with a hint of distrust. Theon noticed this, and for once he let his brain do the talking.

"I am not going back", he grinned and exposed an imprudent smile. "Are you worried I will leave you?", he continued, batting his eyelashes like a coy woman. Robb looked a bit confused.

"Of course not, Theon, you are like my brother", he then said and put his hand on Theon's shoulder, "I know you have my back". The words made Theon wince, but he said nothing.

"Let's go then, so we can get some animal meat before my meat tonight. Oh, Ros, you willing whore", Theon finally said, shrugging off the awkwardness.

"Hey, don't talk that way about women. I have a mother and two sisters, and no one should speak of them like that", Robb said with royal authority.

"Of course not, my lord", Theon said begrudgingly. He hated the power Robb had over him due to his birth and name.

"I would never dream of talking about Yara like that", Robb continued while readying his horse. The snow was falling lightly now, but they barely noticed. No northerners did. Snow was a large part of their everyday.

Robb smiled as he mentioned Yara. Jon chuckled too. Theon looked miserable.

"That is because Yara is barely a girl", Theon grinned but the others did not follow suit. "I mean, Yara is a fighter, not a lady", Theon continued. An indulgent smile appeared on Robb's lips.

"She is quite the fighter", he said.

"But we like those kinds of ladies here. Just like my sister", Jon said and smiled.

"Lady Sansa?", Theon said, wondering. Jon chuckled the way you do with small children.

"No", he said, "Arya, that little brat". It was no secret that Jon and Arya were the siblings that loved each other the most. "But I would love to see Sansa with a sword". Robb laughed – not _at_ her, though.

"She has other wonderful qualities", Theon said, a bit too quickly maybe. They looked at him and he looked confused.

"She does", Jon said with a dreamy expression.

"Hey, stop talking about my sister", Robb said, looking first at Jon, giving him a shove and then at Theon, who immediately looked away.

"Let's ride", Robb then said. Theon nodded but kept an eye on Jon. He wanted to know what he was thinking about Sansa…


	2. Everybody's Fool

The nights in the North were cold, and the land showed no sign of the ocean that the Ironborn belonged to. The Drowned God felt miles away as Theon attended dinner in the Great Hall of the castle in Winterfell. The hunt had done him good, having blown some steam off, but the light snow had made him damp and sulky.

He arrived late for the dinner even though he knew that Catelyn Stark hated that. She was a cold woman, he thought, and they never spoke. Maybe she was growing tired of seeing her husband taking in children who were not hers.

The Hall was lit with torches and candles, and the heat combined with the humid bodies covered the Hall in a funny and a little unpleasant scent. He was standing by the entrance, watching the Stark family sitting together by the great table. Ned's seat was left empty next to Catelyn, who sat lean and erect in her deep blue dress with that pouting mouth of hers that made her look older. Theon walked towards her and gave her a nod. She stared back without showing any kindness in her expression. Robb was sitting on her left side with his big grin, and next to him there was supposed to be an empty seat – Bran's chair – but the chair was not empty. It was occupied by a broad and forceful woman with dark hair tied up away from her face. She was not wearing a dress but was in men's clothing. Theon almost winced seeing Yara mingle like that with the Starks. Robb was entertaining her, and she was occasionally sending him back a smile; she did not often smile, so it took Theon by surprise.

He felt a little bit disgusted but did not want to linger there. His gaze started wandering past Catelyn and Ned's empty chair and there Sansa was – sitting a little bit on her own since neither her father nor sister, Arya, were present. She did not seem to mind the solitude, however, as her best friend Jeyne Pool was sitting just below her, communicating without words. The northerners were very strict about conduct and behavior, so of course Sansa and Jeyne could not sit together. It did however surprise Theon that Yara was allowed to take absent Bran's place. Normally Yara and Theon would sit furthest away from the center, on Sansa's and Arya's side, and Rickon sat beside Bran, and at the end Jon Snow. He was present too, sitting and brooding over his meal, clearly in deep thoughts. _It is probably about that mother of his_ , Theon thought to himself, as it was all he ever seemed to think about. Jon Snow was Ned Stark's bastard, and Theon had always wondered why Ned had never told this bastard who his mother was. To Theon it must be horrible not to know your heritage. He smiled, as he thought about his own – the heir to the proud, wild and hard Iron Islands. He knew he was important, and he also knew that Jon Snow did not feel the same way about himself. Needless to say, it made him gloat.

Theon started moving again towards his regular seat, but the fact that Yara had "moved up", made him feel defiant – he wanted to do the same. With his eyes fixed on Arya's seat, he moved past those present of lesser rank like Jeyne Poole and her family. He did not look at them, but when reaching the end of the table, he felt uncomfortable. He froze for a second and watched Sansa, whose place was next to Arya's. He almost choked a little bit when he gazed upon her. _No_ , he said to himself, _you have the same status as her_. She did not notice him at all, even though he was standing only a few feet from her. She had a very upright posture and very ladylike manners. Her red hair was tied back with small bows in light blue colours, complementing the redness of her hair and showing off her smooth skin and beautiful features. She smiled a lot and giggled silently to Jeyne, all the time aware of her mother's harsh eagle eyes.

"My lady", Theon then said, stepping closer as he pulled out Arya's chair. Sansa looked at him, distressed. For some reason a smile escaped his face.

"Theon", she said with ambiguity in her voice, like she did not know how to react. Jeyne made a grimace that suggested the silly mind of teenage girls. Sansa looked at her first and then at Theon, trying to smother a grin that was not suitable.

"You are late for dinner", she then said. She spoke eloquently and had a beautiful voice. It distracted him from feeling annoyed that she used his first name, and he had to call her Lady.

"Your beauty stole away my time", Theon then quoted the poetry book he had snatched from Sansa's room. In secret, he often visited her chambers when she was not there. Sometimes he would just lie in her bed, feeling high from the faint scent of her that the bedding still carried, and other times he would snoop around to find her diary or letters.

Theon had not rehearsed this at all, and having said the words, he immediately regretted it. He just hoped that no one had heard him. Well, he was wrong, as silence fell at the Stark table as soon as his words were audible. All eyes turned to him.

"What?", Sansa was the first to break the silence. She looked at him, confused, but nonetheless giving him her full attention. Then a widespread laughter burst out. Theon looked up, watching Jon Snow with a greater smile on his face than he had ever seen before, and soon the laughter spread like wildfire. He looked at Robb and Yara. Robb laughed quietly and politely where Yara almost squealed of delight. It was easy to detect the mocking tone.

Theon still said nothing. He just stood there like an involuntarily fool.

"Here I thought you felt like this about _me_?", Jon Snow's voice then sounded. "I am hurt", he continued, getting up while smiling from ear to ear. The laughter became louder. Even Catelyn Stark was unable to keep a straight face.

"Enough!", Yara's voice then sounded, penetrating the room. Theon felt some kind of gratefulness, and he hated it. Every eye turned to Theon's sister now as she rose in all her might. Robb seemed impressed and looked at her like a king looks at his queen – Theon did not fail to notice this too, even if his mind was preoccupied with his own torture.

"Leave my brother alone", she continued, and everybody went quiet. Then the crowd's eyes turned from sister to brother, and Theon did not look as put together as Yara. He never did, and it annoyed him dearly.

Yara was still standing up, looking straight at him. He looked briefly at her before grabbing his plate on the table, and then he left. He wanted it to be a stormy but strong outmarch, but the humiliation hit him and he did not leave as worthily as he had hoped. Having left the Hall, he stopped and leaned against the wall with his heart pounding, listening: Silence – utter silence. That made him breathe easier. No one had resumed the laughing. No one had defied Yara. Theon felt grateful and disappeared to his chambers.

The shame haunted Theon the rest of the night. He quickly ate his dinner and sat down on his bed. He did not even bother to light any candles. He just lay there, staring out of his window, gazing over the dark fields. More than ever he contemplated the thought of running away, but he also knew that running away was not fit for a Lord. But he could not face more of these northerners. They had insulted him greatly, and he did not feel he was able to bounce back from this defeat.

 _I need to kill them all. The way of the Ironborn, and first of all Jon Snow_ , Theon thought to himself. At once, the spark was reignited inside his eyes, and he sat up. The thought filled him with atrocious joy. It was what he wanted to do anyway, but now he had a reason. _We do not sow_ , he whispered to himself and relished the sound of the words.

His plans were interrupted by a knock on the door. It startled him and he almost dropped his cup of wine. He did not speak. Another couple of knocks, and still he did not reply.

"Theon? I know you are in there. It is Sansa", a voice then said, and he flinched. He tried not to breathe in order for her not to hear him.

"Theon, please?", she almost begged, and the fair voice made its way through the door to his ears. It was like angels singing.

"Theon, please. I don't mind. What you did… Well, it was sweet, really", she then said with hesitation in her voice. Theon moved silently to the door and pressed his face against the wood.

"Theon?", she repeated and he could almost feel her warm breath. "I won't leave until you come out", she continued, and her stubbornness surprised him. Still, he did not want to face the reason of his humiliation, so he did nothing but stand there.

Then, suddenly, he heard light steps leaving, and he sighed with relief and maybe a bit of regret too. He walked slowly to the bed again and sat down with his head deeply bowed. Silence occupied the room briefly until he heard a scraping sound outside his room. He could hear someone moaning, doing some heavy work. The same light steps from before returned, and he could hear light fabric moving.

"I am waiting outside for you", Sansa's voice then called, and he realized that she had moved a chair in front of the door. There was no escape from her now, and already the embarrassment ate him up from inside. He started pacing back and forth in his room before throwing a silent tantrum for no one to see. _We are Ironborn. We take what is ours_ , he then whispered and forced some courage into himself. Without further thought, Theon went to the door and opened it. He held his breath as he saw Sansa. _I have been around her for ten years; I can be normal around her now still_ , Theon said to himself and looked at the redheaded Stark girl. She was sitting in the chair, wearing a silver-grey, formfitting dress. Her skin looked ever so beautifully pale, making her long, red hair stand out. The sudden opening of the door startled her, and she looked anxious.

"Sorry, My Lady, I did not mean to frighten you", Theon then said, avoiding her gaze. She stood up.

"No, Theon, it is alright", she said with her soft voice. Silence fell for a moment, both feeling awkward.

"Uhm... Theon… I am not angry at all", Sansa then said, pressing her lips together when she spoke.

"I am sorry for my outburst. It was of course inappropriate", he said the way he had been taught. Admittedly, he hated how he had been schooled, and how he actually played by those rules. He knew a true Ironborn would never follow the rules of a Stark, even if would cost him dearly to defy them.

"No, I am flattered, really", Sansa then said, reaching out for his hands. He was not ready, so he was not quick enough to move his hands away before she got a hold of them. He moaned, but not in pleasure.

With a firm grasp around Theon's dirty hands, she moved closer to him. The lovely scent from her hair reached Theon's nostrils before she had barely moved, and automatically he sniffed in the smell of her.

"But my heart belongs to someone else", she continued, leaning in so close that she whispered the last words into his ear. Her lips almost touched his cheek, and he felt his entire body shake. He was standing very stiffly, not moving at all. He had to force himself to look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes looked like those deep oceans the Ironborn were so fond of, and for a moment Theon found himself falling vigorously into them. She leaned in closer and kissed him on his cheek. Her lips felt like the sun coming out in Winterfell, and they left an invisible mark on his skin that burned marvelously. He knew he was Ironborn and not supposed to feel like this. Feeling this kind of ecstasy would make him weak like a smitten girl, but he could not keep himself from indulging. He closed his eyes for a moment before hearing the true meaning of her words. That made him wake up instantly.

"What? Someone else?", he said, short of breath and pulled away. Her eyes were filled with something that looked like regret, but she still held his hands.

"Yes, Theon. I love someone else, but that does not mean that I don't like you", she then said, and he could hear the despair in her voice.

"So you do like me?", he asked, all confused and tried to pull away his hands, but she did not let him go.

"Theon?", she then said, and he stopped his struggle. She favored him with another look of her stunning beauty, and he could have been watching that view forever. Again, he knew that if anyone found out, they would consider him weak and girlish. A man was not supposed to show feelings. He remembered his legacy and ripped away his hands.

"I like you as a brother", she then said, clearly trying not to upset him.

"A brother? We are not family", he replied, remembering his heritage. Ironborn were not subjects to anyone.

"Theon, please", Sansa begged and reached out for him again, but this time he remained strong.

"We will never be family", he then said harshly and turned around, but before opening the door to his room, he turned around again.

"Theon, I did not mean to upset you", Sansa tried to plead with him. It almost worked. Her voice was soft like summer grass in King's Landing or like the first waves of spring forcing its way over the rocky coastline of Pyke.

"Is it Jon? Jon Snow?", he then asked in a calm voice on the verge of cracking. A tear came to her eye and she nodded. His heart sank and he left her. The truth hurt more than the guessing. He now knew which Stark would be the first to fall before his blade, and it was not even a real Stark…


	3. News From King's Landing

_A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Watching the show, I always thought there was further potential in Theon and Yara Greyjoy, every scene hoping one of them would be in it. That is what inspired me to write a story with both of them as main characters. I am very fond of the Stark family too, so it was an obvious choice to let the story take place in Winterfell around the time where Ned left for King's Landing._

* * *

One morning, weeks later, Yara was woken by the sound of boisterous trumpets. With her mind of a warrior, she was instantly alert and reached out for her sword. Theon used to tease her back home on the Iron Islands, telling all his friends that she slept with her armor on. All the young boys would laugh at her, and even today, Yara still had not forgotten those taunts. That was before she was able to defeat them all in combat. Then their malicious laughing stopped.

Today, she still did not sleep in a nightgown like every other woman. She was given several to choose from upon her arrival almost ten years ago, but even at that young age, she had indignantly refused to wear them. Catelyn Stark had tried to be somewhat of a mother figure to her, but neither she nor Yara had really wanted this maternal care. Catelyn was not the warm type of mother, and Yara's own mother, Lady Alannys, had not been either. Still, Yara loved her mother dearly, just as Theon did.

Ever since that time, she had slept in men's legwear and a linen shirt.

The noise made Yara jump out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. She looked out of her window to the courtyard, where a couple of bannermen had just arrived in House Stark colours and the wolf-sigil on their banners. Robb and his mother were there already. They looked confused as one of the bannermen handed over a parchment to Lady Catelyn.

Yara did not spend another moment lingering, so with her sword in her hand, she left her room and went down the stairs to the Great Hall and out into the courtyard.

"What has happened?", she shouted when she approached Robb and Catelyn. Catelyn was hiding her face and Robb looked like he was in deep pain. His handsome face was convulsed with torment.

"My father", he said, and Yara looked from him to his mother, confused. Before he could speak again, Sansa and Jon Snow appeared too.

"What has happened, Robb?", Jon shouted, his curls bouncing around his head. He was pretty even when he was upset. That was the difference between them, Yara thought – Jon was pretty and Robb was handsome. Handsome like his father.

"It is my father. King Robert is dead, and the new King, Joffrey Baratheon, has beheaded Father for treason", Robb then said, still holding on to the parchment. Yara grabbed it and read it. It was true.

"Oh, God", Sansa cried, and tears immediately filled her eyes. Then she fully burst out in tears. Instantly, Jon was by her side, holding her in his arms. _Good thing that Theon is not here to see this_ , Yara thought to herself before the gravity of the news fully hit her.

"This can't be", she then said and stared at the ground. Robb looked at her with sadness in his eyes, while she just felt numb.

"What about Arya? And Bran?", Jon then asked.

"They are alive but captives in King's Landing", Catelyn said, barely audible. She was too choked up.

"We are leaving for King's Landing at once!", Jon shouted, letting go of the sobbing Sansa. Catelyn took her in her arms.

"And do what?", she then asked through her own tears. She was usually a strong woman who never let her emotions overpower her. This time was different, though. Jon looked at Robb and Yara.

"We will avenge him. We will kill Joffrey Baratheon". It was typical Jon – jumping to action without thinking.

"Don't be a fool", Catelyn said harshly.

"Mother, Jon is right. We can't just leave Arya and Bran to their mercy", Robb added his opinion. He turned away from his mother to look at Yara.

"What do you think?", Catelyn then surprised Yara by asking her. She never let an unexpected situation get the better of her. Yara contemplated her answer for a while.

"One thing is for sure – Arya and Bran are not safe in Cersei's custody. And I agree with Jon and Robb – we need to act. We are not their subjects", she then said in a powerful voice. Robb smiled weakly and touched her upper arm lightly.

"There is still a bit of Ironborn in you", he said, referring to her mention of subjects. Yara shot him a defiant look.

"I _am_ Ironborn", she replied in a cold voice. All eyes were on her, and she could easily understand what they were thinking – they were questioning her loyalty. Luckily, she knew how to handle it.

"But I also have great respect for Lord Eddard, and I know he was a good man and not a traitor. I will fight with you". The words sealed her allegiance, and the boys nodded in agreement, looking pleased. They knew she was a great asset in battle.

"An eye for an eye. Joffrey's head for Father's", Robb said, and now he started to sound like a proper king.

"But you can't all go", Sansa then said. Even with her eyes all red and puffy, she was still the most beautiful woman in Winterfell.

"I will stay", Catelyn said, knowing that real combat was not her strongest suit.

"Winterfell will need more protection than that", Yara then said, looking at Catelyn. "With all due respect". Not many people in Winterfell would dare to talk to Catelyn Stark like that, but Yara was not most women.

"I need you by my side", Robb then said to Yara, touching her arm again. "And you", he said to Jon.

"Theon can stay. He will protect Winterfell", Sansa said. No one needed to speak to express their disbelief. Even Yara.

"Yes, you go, and Theon will stay. It will be a great honor for him too", Catelyn then said. Everyone knew that she did not really mean the words, but Sansa was pleased.

"He will fight bravely for us. I am sure", Sansa then said with newfound joy.

"That is the arrangement, then. I will inform Theon that he is in charge here alongside my Mother, and then we will gather our best soldiers and ride towards King's Landing. There will be no negotiation. There will be fatal consequences for Joffrey's actions", Robb declared and everyone listened. He was the ruler of Winterfell now.

Yara went to her chambers to collect her things, but before reaching it, she ran into her brother in the badly lit hallway.

"There you are. Didn't you hear the trumpets?", she asked him. Theon looked confused.

"Yes, I did hear them. What of it?", he asked.

"And you didn't bother to come?". Yara shook her head in disbelief. "Ned is dead. Beheaded in King's Landing for treason by Joffrey Baratheon. King Robert is dead too in a hunting accident. And if you care to know, Arya and Bran, the two little people you have been living with for years, they are being held hostage by the Queen". Theon looked even more idiotic than he did with his normal, unintelligent face.

"Really?", he said and a smile occurred on his face.

"That is brilliant, Yara", he then said, grabbing her hands. Now _that_ startled her – they were not from a very physical family to say the least, and touching each other was not a regular thing. His eyes went unnaturally large with joy.

"Don't you see? It is finally happening. Winterfell will become weak now – now we take it", he continued. Yara shook her head and let go of Theon's hands.

"When are you going to stop talking about that nonsense? That will never work".

"Yes, it will. I know Robb and that Jon Snow. They can't get to King's Landing fast enough to get justice. We know these Stark people – they are so annoyingly righteous", Theon said enthusiastically. Yara had not seen him this awake in a long time. She pitied him as much as she found him foolish.

"That is true, and I am going with them. Meanwhile, you and Catelyn Stark will rule Winterfell", she then said. The glory in his eyes faded.

"What?", he asked. Yara repeated her words.

"Are you serious? Are you going with them? Risking your life for them? Where is your allegiance, Yara? Have you forgotten you heritage completely? Do the Iron Islands mean nothing to you?", Theon kept on bombarding her with cheap questions.

"Theon", she said, and this time she grabbed his hands. "Theon", she repeated and looked him in the eye.

"I have my reasons just like you have yours. I am leaving with Robb and Jon soon, and you will be taking care of Winterfell while we are gone". He did not immediately respond, and she now felt very much like a big sister.

"Theon, listen to me. You _will_ take care of Winterfell with Catelyn, and you _will_ behave. Be gracious and just and they will reward you generously. You know that the Starks will not forget those who are loyal to them". She could feel that she did not have him convinced yet.

"Isn't there something you really want from them?", she then asked, knowing his weak spot. He looked confused again and tried to pull away.

"I want nothing from them", he then said.

"Yes, you do", she said grimly, growing tired of his childishness. "You want Sansa. And don't you think that the protector of Winterfell will be a better match than that bastard?", she tried with guile. Theon looked away before facing his sister.

"You think that?", he then asked, letting his guard down a little. Yara smiled; something she rarely did.

"I _know_ that. Catelyn hates Jon, and he is a bastard. You are not – you are highborn. And now it will be Robb's decision. He loves you like a brother".

"Yes, he does…", Theon replied thoughtfully.

"And a lot can happen to Jon in King's Landing", Yara continued, giving Theon a wicked smile. He was not sure what she meant, but the suggestion alone was enough.

"Okay, I will stay. I will help the Starks defend Winterfell if it will come to that", Theon finally said, and Yara left him with a much lighter heart.

Inside her room, Yara finally felt the silence. She closed the door and leaned her back against it. The room was dark, but she did not want any light. _Ned is dead_ , she said over and over again to herself, lips moving, hearing it out loud. Yes, it did make it more real to hear, but there was still a part of her that was in denial. How could he be dead just like that? He had just gotten there not many weeks ago, and now the world was turned upside down. Yara pictured Queen Cersei as she got her revenge on Ned for reasons she never really understood, and her devil of a son, Joffrey, condemning him to death. Immediately, it made her hate the Lannisters with a passion, knowing that it was their doing. Her father, Balon Greyjoy, had rebelled against King Robert and failed too, which caused her to be ripped away from her home, but Yara was clever enough to understand the foolishness of her father's actions. She had no hatred for King Robert as he had been Ned's friend, but she had been brought up to hate Lannisters, and that she did.

She sat down on her bed for a while. It was still unmade after she had left in a hurry this morning. It was only a matter of weeks since Ned had been in here, having that conversation that she could not forget or ignore. And now she would never hear those kind words again. At first she had been a little confused when he had knocked on her door that late at night. A knock on the door usually meant trouble, and she had been so startled. The last time this had happened was when Theon – just a little boy then – had banged on her door, screaming her name. Accidentally, he had killed Sansa's raven, as he had not seen that it was stuck in the door. He had cried his heart out, truly believing that Ned would punish him and hurt him like Balon had done several times. He had even been ready to run away to avoid Ned's wrath. He had cried like a baby for hours until Yara had managed to calm him down, assuring him that Ned would do no such thing. As it turned out, Sansa had been inconsolable and maybe not that understanding, but she was a child too. Ned, however, had been very just and fair. He had not laid a hand on Theon – not then or ever since.

Well, this knock this late night a couple of weeks ago had not been so ominous. It was Ned Stark knocking on her door, about to tell her something that she had never thought she would hear…

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts_ _So next chapter will reveal why Ned felt the need to visit Yara late at night when no one was watching… And with Robb, Jon and Yara going to King's Landing, leaving Theon alone with Sansa and Catelyn and Rickon – everything can happen…_


	4. Ned's Gift

It had been a late and rather stormy night when Yara heard that knock on the door. She had gone to bed after the celebration of Rickon's nameday, a tradition the northerners loved to maintain, and in the Stark family there were five children, not including Jon, Theon and Yara herself. It was peacetime and Lord Eddard Stark had somewhat secured that peace. The peasants were happy, the workers were happy and the noble people too, so Ned had seen fit to have a great nameday for Rickon with lots of singing and dancing. Even Catelyn Stark had worn a big smile on her face.

After the celebration had ended, Yara went to her chambers, still hearing the echo inside her head from the loud music. She was not much of a lively character on the dance floor, but Robb had somehow persuaded her to dance with him and Arya. First she had objected, but when the two Starks had literally dragged her onto the floor, she had given in and indulged in that silly custom. Theon had been looking on from the back of the Great Hall, sulking and dour with his arms crossed, leaning against the one of the pillars holding up the roof. His eyes had been on Sansa who was fooling around with either Bran or Jeyne Poole – but not Jon. Jon had a strong aversion to dancing and having fun; he was always serious about everything, so surely he would not be found among the participators in the dancing. He just sat in his regular seat, overviewing the whole Hall.

Dancing with Robb and his crazy tomboy of a sister, Yara could not maintain her severe face for long, and Robb did have a contagious laughter. As a child, he had been much more lighthearted, but age had burdened him with the responsibilities of being the future ruler of Winterfell and Protector of the North. Robb took his role very seriously, wanting to be a great leader someday. He had told Yara many times that he hoped to turn his government of the North into a family affair, benefitting from Bran's brains, Jon's righteousness and Theon's pride. At the time, she had tried not to look too upset that he had completely excluded her from his plans, but afterwards, when she had only answered him in short and cold sentences, he had burst out laughing, telling her that he had left her out on purpose to see how she would react. Then he had stroked her hand gently and said that he was happy that she had reacted with such dismay as it had assured him that she believed that her future was in Winterfell.

His comment had made her feel both pleased and agonized, as she could not help but feel that he had trapped her, making her choose between her two homes without even noticing.

Well, that was all forgotten now – well, almost, as Yara was not a person who quickly forgave herself for making a fool out of herself.

After the dancing and celebration, where Theon somehow managed to get one dance with Sansa, Yara went to her chambers. She watched the rest of the celebration as she walked through the Great Hall towards her bedroom. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves, and now even Theon looked peaceful.

When she reached her room, she closed the heavy, wooden door behind her and lit some candles. Then she undressed herself and sat on her soft bed, looking at the map of Westeros that Ned had given her for her 15th nameday. She had always wanted to travel the world by sea, and seeing as Ned was a perceptive man, he had had a map made of Westeros especially for her. She looked at it almost every night before going to bed, gently touching the Iron Islands before putting it away.

This night was no different, but instead of going to sleep immediately, she heard someone knocking on her door. She jumped up from her bed with her heart threatening to jump out of her throat.

"Who is it?", she asked sharply, now on her feet in her nightwear. For a moment, no one answered.

"Who is it?", she repeated, feeling anxiety moving up her spine.

"Ned", a voice whispered. "Can I come in?". The answer took Yara by surprise. What was he doing here at this time, whispering?

Slowly, she approached the door and opened it. There Ned was, standing in all his might, smiling at her.

"I hope I did not startle you?", he asked as he stepped inside. "Even though I imagine startling you would be impossible", he continued, still smiling. She closed the door after him, only now realizing that she was not properly dressed. For a second, it embarrassed her but when she tried to cover up, Ned held up his hand.

"You don't need to do that". He smiled again and sat down on a chair next to her bed. She did not reply and a sense of curiosity hit her.

"I have seen you in far worse situations", he then laughed and looked at her. She sat down on her bed.

"Remember the time when you believed that you were able to sail to Bravos from White Harbor and nearly drowned?", he started reminiscing. She smiled and nodded.

"I made that boat myself", Yara replied with a faint smile, reliving the situation where the heavy current ripped her clothes apart, and Ned had to rescue her and bring her to shore all naked.

"It was a very fine boat", he said and put his hand tenderly on her knee.

"I came here for a reason", he then said, and his touch made an unexpected heat spread from her knee to her thigh. _That_ startled her more than the knock on the door earlier. She hoped that she did not blush.

"You have been here for a long time – almost ten years, I think", he said, starting to move his fingers, caressing her through her trousers. She remained silent, as not a single word was able to escape her lips.

"And it is no secret that I am very fond of you… and your brother, too", he continued. Finally she forced herself to look at him.

"Theon?", she said stupidly. O _f course, who else?_ , she said to herself.

"Well, maybe you the most, but Theon is my ward too. He might be difficult sometimes, but I still care for him". Ned smiled and removed his hand. She felt a burning sensation where his hand had been, but it was not a bad feeling.

"Theon and Robb are good friends, and you get along with all of them. I know Robb is very fond of you too, including you in his plans for the future here in Winterfell. I don't think he has ever contemplated the thought that you might leave someday", Ned continued, looking at her to see her reaction. She nodded and felt involuntarily pleasure from both his words and his touch.

"I know. But it is not up to me to decide where to live", she just answered with usual confidence, hinting that her status as his ward annoyed her. It made Ned chuckle.

"That is what I like about you. There is no nonsense with you. You fit in here perfectly". He moved closer, and this time he took her hand and held it between his own. The skin on his hands was rough and frayed, but yet she felt no pain. She felt the opposite.

"I know you are Ironborn and your heritage bids you to be loyal to the Iron Islands. But I want you to know that I consider you one of my daughters still, Yara". He sought her eyes, with a bit of a tormented look in his own eyes. Even though she knew that Ned liked her, she had never heard him express it like this before. Her eyes went big and she managed a faint smile.

"Then I have two fathers", she finally said, comparing Ned to Balon in her mind. They were very different.

"I know you already have a father, and maybe you are still angry for being taken away from him, but I want you to know this: With family celebrations like Rickon's nameday today, I feel that you are a part of my family too. And I hope that you feel that way as well?".

"I never had much affection for my father", she then said impartially and smiled. She moved her fingers inside his grip, but she did not try to pull away. His palms were warm and welcoming.

"I know Balon Greyjoy, and I know he is no loving man, but I hope your stay here has not been all bad", he then said with something sounding like a plea wrapped up inside his words. It made him squeeze her hands gently. She shook her head.

"You know it hasn't, Ned. I have adapted. I am a survivor", she answered, and he nodded.

"That you are. You are a great many things. You are a great fighter, great in combat, an inspiration and not least a wonderful person". His voice went softer as he said the last words, and he smiled at her.

"Thank you. You know that I respect you a lot. Your leadership is inspirational. I hope one day to be able to lead the way you do", she then opened up a little, feeling awkward. But she also felt that she ought to be honest when he was.

"Thank you, Yara. And I really hope that this one day will be _here_. That you will lead here. I know I have no claim to you and your allegiance, but I want you to know that I grant you your freedom to do whatever you like", he then said with seriousness in his eyes, squeezing her fingers tighter. It sent another wave of warmth through her body, making her feel a bit lightheaded. She had not experienced this feeling before, but she had heard Sansa and Jeyne Poole talking about it. Then his words hit her, and she looked straight at him.

"What do you mean? You grant me my freedom?". Her heart was beating faster. He nodded with a friendly smile.

"What it means. If you want to leave, feel free to do so. If you want to return home to the Iron Islands, I will not stop you. You have done a lot for me and my family, and I will no longer hold you prisoner". He smiled as he gave her the ultimate present.

"But", he continued, "I want you to know that I would love for you to stay here. In my opinion, you belong here. But it is entirely your choice".

Yara felt speechless. Ned let go of her hand and started moving towards the door.

"Good night, Yara. Take your time to decide", he then said with a smile as he closed the door.

* * *

 _A/N: Yara has her freedom now – it is now up to her to choose her final allegiance. Will she stand by the Starks or will she return home to the Iron Islands, leaving Robb and ignoring her vows? Next chapter will feature Theon and Sansa!_


	5. The True Nature of the Ironborn

_A/N: Thank you for reading the story_ _This chapter will feature a fatal conversation between Theon and Catelyn Stark, where even Sansa will question her mother's words…_

* * *

It did not take long for Robb to get his army ready to travel to King's Landing. He seemed calm and put together as sat on his horse, not showing any signs of weakness. He was giving out orders with a forceful presence, showing everybody that he was in charge. His eyes were focused and clear, unlike his mother's and sister's, who were standing in front of the Castle to see him and his soldiers off. Both were in mourning. Catelyn wore a dark dress, and Sansa had a veil that covered most of her head, only showing a bit of her red, beautiful hair and pale, white skin. She was looking down, not in the mood to face anyone, but she had to be present for the departure. That was the custom, and she wanted to show her brother that tribute and respect.

Theon Greyjoy was present too, standing close to the Stark family, lean and serious, dressed in a light grey cloak with his hands folded in front of him. He was watching his sister as she mounted her horse next to Robb, looking fearsome and fearless. He tried to look the same. Jon Snow was there as well, already sitting on his horse with that usual tortured look of his. The remaining Starks – Catelyn, Sansa and Rickon lined up at the end of the big stairway, and Theon found the courage to join them. With cautious steps, he approached Sansa, who barely seemed to notice anything or anyone. That was a relief to him, as he had feared that she would only be avoiding _him_.

"It will be okay. Robb will get his revenge", Theon then whispered to Sansa, leaning in closer to her. She smelled clean and pure. She used some kind of lavender soap that gave her whole body a wonderful fragrance. She was the only one who used it, so to Theon it was the smell of Sansa. Needless to say, he loved that smell.

Sansa turned her face, swollen from crying, but still beautiful.

"How can you say that? My father is dead", she then said harshly, and he immediately regretted the comment, now realizing that it was a stupid thing to say to a girl who had just lost her father whom she had loved dearly.

"I am sorry, My Lady. It was not my place to say", he quickly said, lowering his head. He could feel Catelyn Stark's eagle eyes on him. He contemplated running away again, but before he could make a decision, Sansa grabbed his hand.

"No, Theon, _I_ am sorry. I know that you are only trying to help", she then said and looked at him. Even without facing her, he could feel the warmth of her eyes gazing upon him.

"I was being insensitive", he then said. "I forget how it is to love your father", he continued, seemingly coming to terms with his relationship with his own father. He had not spoken of Balon Greyjoy for years. Sansa still watched him.

"I am sorry for you, too. I have not met your father, but I have heard that he is no affectionate man".

Normally, Theon would have raged against anyone who said anything bad about his father, but Sansa saying it was different. There was a hint of pity and sadness in her voice that consoled rather than angered him. This was unusual.

"He is not, my Lady", Theon replied, trying to avoid her eyes. He could not risk her starting to believe that he was soft and hurt by his father's harsh ways.

Theon did not get the chance to hear Sansa's reply before Robb spoke up, loud and clear:

"Citizens of Winterfell, I will not fail you! The new King has done a great deal of injustice to the Lord of Winterfell, my father! He has murdered him after accusing him of treason. My Father was not a traitor, and we will march towards King's Landing to avenge him and to free my brother and sister. King Joffrey must suffer the same fate as your Lord of Winterfell!", he shouted, followed by loud cheers from the crowd. Robb cheered them on while Yara and Jon Snow sat silently on their horses on the sideline, both of them wearing grave expressions.

Behind them, several hundred soldiers were lined up, and soon Robb gave orders to move. Before he left, he approached his family.

"Mother", he said, looking down from his horse, "I will succeed. Sansa, Rickon, I love you both", he continued, sending them kisses. Theon waited impatiently, but he neither spoke nor moved.

"Theon", Robb finally said, and Theon enjoyed feeling everybody's eyes on him for having an important part. He was sure some of the citizens even had admiration in their eyes.

"Robb", Theon said, giving him a nod.

"Do everything in your power to assist Winterfell if anything happens. Please aid my mother and help her control our beloved lands", Robb said with seriousness in his voice.

Theon nodded again.

"You can count on me", he replied. Robb smiled. Then he returned to his army.

The crowd did not leave until Robb and his soldiers were only small dots on the horizon. The sound of horse hooves banging against the ground disappeared slowly, and soon Theon found himself alone with Sansa, Catelyn and Rickon. Rickon ran off with his little friends, but the two women did not move. Theon did, however.

"My Ladies, I will keep my promise to Robb", he then said, moving in front of them. He bowed a bit to seem more gentlemanlike. He knew that Sansa liked that. She smiled too. Catelyn Stark did not.

" _I_ will run things here, thank you, Theon. Your help will not be required", Catelyn then said with more contempt than he had ever imagined she felt towards him. The coldness returned to her eyes, wiping away the sorrow. Theon tried not to look too puzzled.

"Robb has instructed _me_ to help. In fact, he gave a direct order, and his word counts since he is the new ruler of Winterfell", Theon retorted, feeling deeply insulted and ridiculed.

"Your services will not be needed, Theon Greyjoy. A Greyjoy will never rule here", Catelyn said in an even colder tone than before. It confused both Sansa and Theon, who both stared at her.

"Mother?", Sansa said in disbelief, shooting her an incredulous look. "You and Robb both agreed to this". That took Theon by surprise.

"What? You have already agreed to it?", he said with a disgusted tone. Catelyn Stark's face did not change.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to Theon in private", she said, turning to Sansa who looked like a defiant child.

"But you promised, Mother", Sansa continued, forgetting her lady-like manners. Theon felt both pride and humiliation at the same time. Pride from Sansa sticking up for him; humiliation from her mother's behavior.

"Sansa Stark! Now!", Catelyn's voice then sounded like thunder, and after a small outcry, Sansa made a childish gesture before leaving, clearly upset.

"You cannot do this. You _will_ not do this", Theon then said in a threatening manner, slowly moving closer to Catelyn. Catelyn was a tall woman, so he had to rise up to his full height to match her. Catelyn was not a woman who was easily intimidated, and Theon knew that.

"You do not scare me, Theon Greyjoy. I know your intentions – maybe even better than you do yourself. You will never have a say in what goes on here. Neither you nor your sister, though both Robb and my husband were fond of her. You _are_ Ironborn, and that will never change", Catelyn replied with a hoarse voice, leaning in towards him, almost whispering.

" _Your_ husband brought us here; _your_ husband enslaved us! Remember that. Both Yara and I have done what was expected of us", Theon answered as anger started to flare up inside him. Catelyn leaned in even further with a fake smile.

"Exactly. I could not have said it better myself". Theon pulled away, baring a confused expression upon his face. Catelyn looked victorious. She nodded.

"You said it yourself – my husband brought you here _without_ your consent and made you stay. I would hate anyone who had done that to me. You cannot fool me, Theon Greyjoy. I know what kind of people you are". Theon still looked confused, though it was dawning on him what she meant.

"Yes, we are proud and hard, but we keep our word. I promised upon my arrival to accept being Ned Stark's ward because of my father's actions, and I have done so for ten goddamn years. I am Robb's best friend", Theon answered, trying to keep his cool. It was more than difficult. Catelyn stared at him, arms crossed, with a superior expression.

"I know you are, but _I_ do not trust you. I will always keep an eye on you and on your sister. Greyjoys cannot be trusted". Her eyes went cold and triumphant and she pulled further away from Theon. He did not reply as he knew that his big mouth sometimes ended up damaging him. He just watched as she started to walk away. Before taking her leave, though, she turned around.

"And one more thing – you will never be with Sansa. She deserves better than a Greyjoy". She smiled another arrogant smile. Now he felt enraged as she turned her back on him.

"A Snow, maybe?", he then suggested tauntingly. She stopped, and he felt a small sense of victory returning. Then she turned around, facing him again but saying nothing.

"I know what Jon thinks of Sansa. She is not a _sister_ to him", Theon continued maliciously. He felt like he was winning again, and it gave him a boost of confidence. This time his words hit Catelyn hard. He enjoyed it after what she had just said to him. She was left speechless, and this time it was Theon's turn to walk away. He was feeling a mixture of disappointment, victory and hatred boiling inside him. He had been insulted badly – and Yara too. Theon was certain that when he told her of this, her allegiance with the Stark family would cease existing immediately.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter where certain unsaid things came out in the open. Theon has to make up his mind now on how to deal with Catelyn's rejection. As a scorned true Ironborn with a hotheaded attitude, Theon will probably react rebelliously… The question is: How he will restore his wounded pride?_


	6. Rumours and Strangers

_A/N: Theon is racking his brains, deciding what to do. Suddenly, Winterfell receives some fatal news – can Theon take advantage of it, and will he find a new ally? Thank you for reading the story :-)_

* * *

Days passed and Theon kept clear of Catelyn Stark. Every time she was near him, he avoided her, fuming on the inside but not knowing how to channel his anger.

Not much happened either in Winterfell and Theon felt bored. Yes, having his nightly visit with Ros was wonderful, but she soon started to bore him too, even when he imagined she was Sansa. At first, seeing Sana's beautiful face and ivory-skinned naked body in his head turned him on ferociously, but after a while it seemed wrong to him. He did not want to see Sansa as another one of his _salt wives_ – he wanted her to be his _rock wife_ , and that fact never failed to torment him. She was too pure, too unique.

Instead, he spent his evenings at the stalls around the market in search for something very special for a special girl. Secretly, he had been watching Sansa as she impatiently awaited news of Robb's quest, but he knew that what she was really doing was sighing for news of Jon. No kind of news had reached Winterfell yet though.

Theon knew that he had to impress Sansa a lot to win her heart, and he knew that she loved beautiful things and jewelry. Therefore, Theon had made a deal with one of the stall owners. He was an old, fat slob who lusted for young girls. Theon knew this, so he had made a trade: Two nights for the fat stall owner at the brothel enjoying the two youngest girls for free, and in return the man gave him a sapphire necklace.

This day, Theon went to the market to get Sansa's gift. He approached the man's stall and they made a swift trade. Theon walked away and sat down on a bench in the crowded market. He carefully pulled it out from its leather bag and looked at it: The deep blue colour of the sapphires almost blinded him, but it was stupendously magnificent. He pictured Sansa wearing it, and the mere image took his breath away. This was a far better gift than anything Jon Snow could ever bring her.

"Damn those Starks", a voice suddenly said, and the man owning the voice sat down next to Theon.

"What?", Theon asked the man and looked at him. His stealthy appearance had caught Theon off guard, and he quickly put away the sapphire necklace.

The man – a young guy with short, dark, curly hair and a round, pale face with remarkable eyes – moved closer to Theon and whispered:

"I know who you are, and you deserve better than this, Theon Greyjoy". Theon pulled away and gave him a funny look. He did not completely follow.

"These Starks… Someone should take over Winterfell while the young wolf prince is gone. I would imagine it would be easy if you knew the city from the inside", he continued, leaning in towards Theon again. His deep voice sounded hoarse and a bit like he was singing.

"Maybe", Theon said, watching the man and trying to work out what his deal was. "What is it to you?".

"Well, my father would very much like to conquer Winterfell, but we need an insider. One who knows the city, the guards and of course the Stark family", he told Theon and nodded towards Catelyn, Rickon and Sansa, who had just entered the market. For a moment, Theon forgot all about this mysterious man and only watched Sansa, as she moved effortlessly in her heavy gown. She looked sad though.

"True beauty, that one", the young man said, pointing at Sansa. He made a vulgar gesture that Theon tried to ignore.

"She is. And a Stark", Theon answered bitterly.

"Are those tears for her half-brother?", he then asked with a mocking tone in his voice. Instantly, Theon looked at him. There was a teasing expression in his eyes that annoyed Theon greatly.

"What do you mean?", Theon asked, trying not to sound offended.

"I heard he has been killed in King's Landing, trying to defend the father who made him a bastard in the first place". That made Theon turn his head sharply. The man looked straight at him with a devious smile on his lips.

"Multiple stabs in the chest trying to reach the young King. But oh, he failed".

"How can you know? How can _I_ not know?", Theon raised his voice. Then he looked at Sansa. She _did_ look like she had cried.

"Well, I have my sources", he replied with an arrogant tone in his voice.

Without thinking, Theon rushed up and went straight for Sansa. He needed to know. Catelyn sensed him coming the moment he got up, and her eyes followed him across the square.

"My Lady, Sansa. Is it true?", he then asked, bowing in front of Sansa. The Stark family was standing on some stairs, making them seem bigger and Theon smaller. He looked up at Sansa, and the redness of her eyes was unmistakable. Catelyn kept a stern eye on her daughter as well.

"Yes, Theon, Jon is rumored to be dead", Catelyn then answered, and Theon looked at her. Triumph was written all across her face, and she did not even try to hide it. Sansa struggled to hold back her tears. Theon saw it and knew exactly which role to play.

"But dear Sansa, you don't know for sure if he is dead. He might still be alive", he then put on his charming and consoling voice, as he took a step up to stand right in front of the redheaded beauty.

"Do not confuse her, Theon. Sansa has to make peace with the death of her _brother_ ", Catelyn said, emphasizing the word _brother_. When her eyes met Theon's, she smiled coldly. Jon Snow's presumed death was surely a victory for her. Theon ignored her words and took another step to stand next to Sansa. He moved closer to her and touched her arm gently.

"Mother, please", Sansa then said, all choked up, clearly hurt by her words.

"There is still hope, dear Sansa. Until we see his body, there is no proof that he is dead. The same thing once happened when I was a child. My father had been missing for days on his ship, and everybody said that he had drowned, but I refused to believe it. When my mother had agreed to light his funeral pyre, there he was: unhurt and unharmed, walking to shore", Theon said, trying to comfort Sansa. It worked, as her face instantly lit up.

"Really? He was alive?", she asked impatiently, and Theon nodded, carefully putting his arm around her shoulders to provide comfort like a good brother. She did not mind, and he held her tighter. His body filled with joy, and it continued as his eyes met Catelyn's again. This time she was left speechless, and he could feel that he was winning.

"Yes, he was. Unharmed. You know all these rumours – they are only made up to confuse us and make us despair. Everybody knows that Jon is also the son of Lord Stark and thereby an important figure here", Theon continued, even if saying those words hurt him and made him want to hit himself.

"That is true. That does make sense, Theon", Sansa said with a nod, and for the first time today she faced him. Her eyes were still red, but her mouth was smiling again. It was easy for Theon to detect her newfound hope, and even if he meant absolutely nothing of the things he said, it surely benefitted him now. She was leaning on _him_ now – listening to him and allowing him to console her.

"I know. Don't lose hope just yet", he kept on saying and dared to let his fingers caress her cheek. It gave him goosebumps but it was the good kind. _If only she was mine. Everything would be different_ , Theon thought to himself, indulging in the effect of touching her soft skin.

"I won't, Theon. Thank you for making me see", she replied, taking his hands in hers and squeezing them gently. When looking at Sansa, no other girl in the Seven Kingdoms meant anything to him. Then she reached up and kissed his forehead before taking her leave. For a moment, his feet were frozen to the ground, and he felt lightheaded and dazzled. He never wanted to leave this state.

"Don't fool yourself, Theon. You will never win this battle", Catelyn then said, waking him from his pleasant state of ecstasy. Her eyes showed anger, but there was an easily detected doubt burning behind them as well. Theon immediately recognized this and smiled.

"Neither will you", he answered and turned around. He walked straight towards the man from before.

"Are you absolutely certain he is dead?", Theon asked him, needing to be sure. Both confusion and maliciously joy filled his body. He looked straight at the man, demanding an answer worth using.

"Well, no", the man said with artificiality in his voice. He had that superior look on his face again. Theon's hope sank, and annoyance filled his head instead.

"Then I can't use that piece of information", he answered harshly. Silence fell for a couple of seconds before the young dark-haired man opened his mouth again.

"Well, let's say he is gone – then there is only Robb left to defend this place, and he is far away. Don't you want to rule here?". Theon tried to resist, but these promising words were not easy to shake off.

"You want _me_ to rule here? I thought you said that your father wanted this place?", Theon said suspiciously.

"Yes, he will rule, but maybe alongside the Ironborn. We can rule here together", he kept pushing on.

"And who exactly are you again? We Ironborns do not make alliances with just anybody", Theon answered in a snobbish tone. The man held out his hand to shake Theon's.

"My name is Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton, son of Roose Bolton"…

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, THAT Ramsay Bolton…. Theon has to assess if working together with this Ramsay Bolton can give him what he desires, but can he trust him?_


	7. A Secret to Die For

_A/N: While Theon is trying to figure out this Ramsay Bolton, Robb finally reaches King's Landing with his loyal soldiers. Here, an encounter between Yara and Jon turns out to be more fatal than expected…_

Night had almost fallen in King's Landing, when Robb, Yara, Jon and the soldiers found themselves in front of the Red Keep. Stealth was one of the northerners' traits, so in the dead of night, the three of them together with the best soldiers succeeded in sneaking in. After thorough planning, Yara had convinced the half-brothers not to just storm the city. She was sure it would be the death of them, even though they had brought all of Winterfell's best soldiers. King's Landing was the capital, and the Lannisters always made sure to be well-guarded. They had many enemies and they knew it – their large armies showed true proof of that.

Now they had snuck in through the city gates and were hiding under a bridge right outside the back of the Red Keep, which was less guarded.

"We attack at midnight", Yara more commanded than suggested. She was leaning against a sand-coloured wall, looking up at the smaller gate. Two soldiers were keeping watch, but they looked inferior to her, she assessed.

"Yes. We go straight for the King, but we do not murder him in his sleep. We have more honor than that", Robb said with a voice much like his father's. It was easily recognizable to Yara, and she smiled vaguely to herself before facing the boys.

"I do not believe that we can just walk in and kill him anyway. Even if he is stupid, he must be aware of all the enemies he is creating". Jon chuckled and moved closer with a grin on his face.

"The King is a child… And stupid. I would not be surprised if right now he is just lying there in his soft bed, dreaming of soft whores to kill". Both Robb and Yara looked at him with annoyance in their eyes.

"Who asked you?", Yara then said, clenching her fist around the handle of her sword. She looked straight at him, into those deep, pretty eyes that always irked her.

"Easy now, Iron-head. Save your anger for the Lannisters", he replied with a superior tone in his voice. She hated when he mocked her.

"Go to Hell, Jon _Snow_ ", she then said, emphasizing his bastard-status. That enraged him, and he made a quick movement to approach her. Robb got in between them.

"Hey, both of you! Stop it now", he acted as the peacemaker. He put each of his hands on their chests, preventing them from starting a fight. Yara was too caught up in the moment to feel the palm of his hand against her breasts. She pulled away, and so did Jon. Silence fell for a moment.

"What is it with you Ironborn? Why are you so tense all the time? Especially your brother", Jon then started again with a smirk on his lips. He sat down again and leaned against the wall. Yara faced him, ready to go for him again.

"And speaking of poor, lovesick Theon – he will never get Sansa", he then continued, making his voice more grave. Yara did her best to stay calm, just looking at him with a smile of her own.

"And you will? As I recall it, she is your sister, and Lady Stark _hates_ you. Even more than she hates me and Theon". She could tell that she had him in the palm of her hand. Jon Snow was a predictable character, and Yara knew this.

"Hey!", Robb then said with a raised voice, but quickly calmed himself down. He gave Yara a disappointed look, but it did not get to her. Despite her fondness for Robb, she never remained quiet just to avoid hurting his feelings. His eyes became milder.

"My mother does not hate you, Yara. Or Theon for that matter", he then said. Yara looked from Robb to Jon, who was still sulking.

"Maybe not, but she does hate _him_ ", she said, nodding her head towards Jon. Neither of them could argue against her.

A couple of hours went by where nothing at all happened. As the bell tower called midnight, they waited for another half an hour before launching their attack. Robb gave his sign to his small party of soldiers and to Yara and Jon, and quietly they approached the side of the bridge and started climbing it. They were all good climbers, and it was not a difficult climb. As they reached the top, they found that the guards patrolling the gate were facing the other way, making it easy for the party to move in on them and slit their throats. It was Yara and Robb who did the deed.

Effortlessly, they opened the gate which gave access to the castle where the royal family lived. They barely had time to see the beauty of the Red Keep which was far more extravagant than anything back in Winterfell, but none of them had a taste for excess. Only Sansa did, and she was not here. They moved silently forward, but no guards were in sight… Yara frowned while holding her breath.

"Something is wrong. I can sense it", she then whispered and gave Robb a concerned look.

"Nonsense. We keep going. Through the door over there is the private quarters. Let's get that little pig", Jon then said, completely disregarding Yara's concern.

"No, Jon. Wait", she said as Jon approached the door and reached out for the doorknob. He ignored her and turned it.

And then the ambush happened:

The instant Jon turned the door, fifteen Gold Cloaks stormed towards them. There was no time to talk. Robb, Yara, Jon and their soldiers drew their swords and engaged in combat with the Lannister soldiers. They were all wearing those recognizable golden capes, and they were skilled warriors. The thirst for blood was easy to sense as they went straight for the kill.

A large man went for Yara, but she, too, was skilled with a blade, and she put up a better fight than he had expected. She moved around swiftly, and then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joffrey at the end of the room. The sight of the little brat gave her extra strength, and in a forceful blow, she ended the Gold Cloak's life. Blood splashed onto her face, but she did not care.

"Robb! The King!", she then shouted and got Robb's attention while he was fighting a thin, but fast guard. She pointed at Joffrey, and both Robb and Jon singled him out. Simultaneously, the half-brothers put their opponents out of their misery. Taking a quick look around, they saw that they were not exactly winning the fight. Several of their soldiers had been killed, while the rest were struggling.

"Let's go for him!", Robb then shouted, vengeance written across his face. Fury and anger from seeing the Baby King gave him extra courage and strength, and with a loud outcry, he forced his way closer to the King at the back of the room. Several of his lifeguards tried to stop Robb, but the pain and the wrath from having his father executed here though he was innocent made him a fierce opponent that even the most experienced Gold Cloaks could not defeat. Yara felt the same burning anger, and she followed him as the only one. Not even Jon Snow could muster this strength, and as he lacked behind, Yara looked back at him in slight amusement.

"Are you tired, son of Snow?", she asked in passing with a superior expression. Engaging in mortal combat always gave her a rush that made her feel high. She grinned as his face turned to stone. Her words, however, gave him a power boost, and in a split second, he had moved over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the room. No one noticed in the heat of the fighting. His force was greater than she had expected, and she lost her balance and fell down behind some tables. She grabbed him and took him down with her.

"Get off me, bastard", she screamed and punched him in his face – blood splattered over her, but she did not know if it was from Jon's cheek or from the Gold Cloaks she had killed. Everything was coloured red, even the golden Lannister crests. She got back on her feet and faced him. Jon's curls had become greasy in the fight, and he looked like a wronged child.

"You will never belong in Winterfell. You are Ironborn scum, and you know it", Jon then yelled bitterly, as he kicked away her feet from under her. She fell to the ground, hard, but enraged by his words, she ignored the pain and instantly got up, pointing her sword towards him. He was still lying on the ground, watching her with a victorious smile.

"Yes, Yara Greyjoy, _I_ know your secret – the one that no one can know", he then said, ignoring the fighting around him, but behind the tables no one noticed them. Yara's hand tightened around the handle of her sword, but she could not remain cool. She feared that he was not bluffing.

"You are lying, you bastard", she shouted and put the blade to his throat. He just smiled.

"No, I am not. If Robb ever knew this, he would kick you out immediately or maybe even hang you. Your brother too, probably", he said. She knew in her heart that he might be right. She remained silent.

"Everybody laughs at Theon. He is a fool, and even you know it. Trust me on this – he will never ever be fit for Sansa. Sansa and I belong together", he continued, each one of his words hurting her more.

"You filthy person – she is your sister. You must be delusional", she replied. He chuckled.

"No more than you. I know what you desire, and that is far worse than what Theon desires. Catelyn would risk starting a war against the Iron Islands if she knew this", he then said. She took a moment to think, and he took advantage of her inattentiveness as he got up and grabbed his own sword, pushing the blade towards her chest.

"I know all your darkest secrets, Yara Greyjoy", he then whispered as he leaned his face close to hers. She could feel herself starting to shake. Without further thought, she did what she had to do in order to secure her own position and life: She thrust the blade through his stomach and twisted it around. He did not scream, only soundless moans escaped his mouth.

"For my brother", she then whispered as life quietly left Jon's body. He watched her, still with that superior look on his face.

"Keep telling yourself that, you selfish girl. The truth will come out", he then whispered with his last dying breath, before blood started pouring out of his mouth. He looked at her one last time, she twisted the blade one last, fatal time inside his body, and then he fell to the ground.

Confusion was total inside Yara's mind as she let go of Jon's body. She had no time to think about what she had done, but she knew that it was not well handled. Lord Eddard Stark would never have done something like that, but then she reminded herself that she was Ironborn and not an ever-so-righteous Stark. She did what needed to be done, and there had been no other way.

She pulled herself together and ran towards Robb, who had almost reached the King. Robb gave her a surprised look and she shook her head.

"They got Jon", she lied, and desperation occurred in his expression. Then it turned to anger, and he faced the King, who also had a sudden change of expression: The young, yellow-haired boy had had a superior and malicious look on his face during most of the fight, but now he had gotten up, and the expression seemed to be changing. He called out to his mother, who quickly showed up beside him. Tall, lean and beautiful, Cersei was standing next to her cub, protecting him with her hand across his chest. Behind them were two other children – a boy and a girl, both with yellow hair. They were guarded by the Gold Cloaks too, but as the number of defenders decreased due to Robb and Yara's competence, the remaining soldiers had to step forward to protect the King and his family.

"Now!", Yara screamed. She did no longer think – she just followed her instincts and let her blade do the talking. Blood was splashing on her from every angle, but the iron taste of blood was no stranger to her.

With a few thrusts with her blade, Yara and Robb had gained access to the royal family.

"No, you will not have him!", the queen screamed as she tried to protect her oldest son. Behind her, her other son and daughter were hiding.

"Mother!", the King screamed in terror as the avengers from Winterfell came closer.

"This is for my father!", Robb then shouted. Robb was a kind soul, so it surprised Yara to see him raise his sword, push Cersei to the side and without hesitation pierce it through the King's torso. The time moved in slow motion as the King drew his last dying breath. He fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. The queen's roaring screams echoed through the entire Red Keep. Silence fell for a moment, and all eyes were on the dying King. Even as life was leaving him, he gathered the last of his strength and raised himself up a bit.

"You father begged for his life like a little girl when I took away his head", he then whispered, but the words were clear. Then an ugly grin appeared on his bloody and swollen face.

"I do not regret killing that traitor", he continued. Robb was standing still, but Yara finally broke her catatonic state and moved closer to the little King, lying on the floor in his mother's arms.

"Say that again, you inbred piece of shit", she said with fortitude. Her eyes went cold, and her hand squeezed the handle of her sword, lifting it slowly.

"Get away from him, you Greyjoy traitor!", Cersei then screamed, but Yara silenced her by making a deep, but not fatal, cut on her throat. The queen moaned in pain. The King smirked again.

"I enjoyed killing Ned Stark", he then said. Robb looked at Yara, who gave nothing away. Then she simply raised her sword, and in one movement she chopped off the King's head, giving him the same fate Ned Stark had been served. Then Yara grabbed the young prince, Tommen, when he tried to escape. She held him tight and put her sword to his throat. Robb had a confused look on his face.

"Maybe I should annihilate the entire inbred Lannister line?", she then said with a deep, sinister voice. The boy started to cry, but Yara showed no mercy.

"No, please, I beg you! Don't take my other son too!", Cersei screamed and reached out for him, but Yara had a firm grip.

"Why not? Give me one good reason not to?", Yara then said with a malicious smile on her face. The queen said nothing but looked pleadingly at Robb, who looked as bewildered as ever.

"I don't want a war. Joffrey should not have killed Lord Stark", she then said with her head lowered. "Joffrey took your father, and you took my son. We are even", she continued to everyone's surprise.

"Where are my brother and sister?", Robb then asked.

"I don't know. They managed to run away at Lord Stark's execution. I swear I am telling the truth", she then said, stripped of all her arrogance and power. Robb looked at Yara, who was still holding onto Tommen.

"Let him go. No more blood will be spilled today", Robb then said. Yara gave him a disappointed look.

"Yara!", he called again with a powerful voice. "Let him go", he continued, emphasizing each word. He looked straight at her, and after a short staring contest, Yara pulled away her sword and let the boy go. Maybe she had done enough killing for the day…


	8. A Deal with the Devil

_A/N: Ramsay Bolton tries to persuade Theon into helping him, and Theon has to make the right decision, but time is putting pressure on him as The Starks won't be gone forever._

* * *

The curious meeting with this Ramsay character was something that Theon could not shake. He had to admit that not everything this scary-looking boy had said was entirely unattractive to him.

After dinnertime, he went to the castle walls to clear his head. Normally, the best place for clearing his head was very close to a much-undressed Ros, but not tonight. He had eaten his dinner in the hall in his usual seat, not far away from Sansa and her mother. Every glance he cast at Catelyn filled him with anger and disgust, and then Ramsay Bolton's words started sounding pretty sweet to him, but when his eyes fell on Sansa, doubt found its way to his head. She was looking beautiful tonight, sitting in her chair, eating like a lady while trying to pretend she was fine. Theon knew she was not, and in his daydreams, he would push aside the chair, walk to her, take her in his arms and console her in every possible way. In his mind, this would involve a lot of kissing, and even though he tried to picture them in bed, it did not work. At first he had been shocked when he realized that his body did not desire taking her to bed immediately, but then he remembered how Robb and Jon had talked about women and love: That when you started liking a girl for real, then kissing and intimacy would be a large factor instead of just enjoying the body. Now he had somewhat accepted that it was those kind of feelings he had for Sansa, and it both frightened and dismayed him, and maybe it made him a bit proud as well. He desired more than her body; he desired her heart and soul too.

After a while, he took the short walk back to his room. To his surprise, there was a note on his bed. He instantly felt like he was being watched, and after locking the door, he checked every corner of the room, but he was all alone. He lit a candle and drew the curtains too. Only then did he approach the folded parchment. Nothing was written on the outside. Carefully he touched it and opened it. _They are coming back – we must act now. The Tower at midnight. RB_ , it said. Theon read it with moving lips but without sound. _RB – Ramsay Bolton_ , he then whispered, squeezed the paper tight between his fingers and put it in his pocket. Still, he did not let go of it. He started feeling impatient and confused. _There must be other ways_ , he said to himself, but he did not know what to do. All he knew was that he needed to defeat Catelyn Stark to regain his power and reputation. He contemplated his options for a while before deciding to be at the Tower at midnight.

Soon, Theon found himself at the castle walls again in the dead of night. The darkness was covering the North, and a strong wind blew in from the east. He was cold, but determination guided him and made him keep on walking. The wind blew fiercely around his head and filled his mind with fresh thoughts, but none of these thoughts offered him the key to vindication.

He walked slowly but tried not to look suspicious. Guards were around, but he did not look at them. He just wandered about as if he had no dark intentions. Slowly he approached the tower, which was always unguarded. The dark night covered his presence, and he opened up the door to the tower. No one used it – except Bran for climbing.

Theon closed the door behind him and found himself in utter darkness. Only tiny rays of moonlight crept in through the dirty and narrow windows.

"I knew you would come", a voice then said. The invasion of the silence startled Theon, but soon Ramsay Bolton grabbed his candle and showed himself.

"Shut that light", Theon commanded, frightened that anyone should see them together. He reached out for it and put it out.

"Are you afraid, Theon Greyjoy?", Ramsay asked with an unpleasant voice. He moved up close to Theon, so he could see the expression on his face even though it was pitch black.

"Am not", Theon retorted, trying to find authority.

"Well, I am glad you have come, Theon", Ramsay continued, way too polite.

"What do you mean that they are coming back? Robb? Did he kill the King?", Theon asked, not sure whether or not he hoped Robb had succeeded in his quest. He could see Ramsay nod in the dark.

"Yes… and no…. Well, he and your clever sister did manage to kill little Joffrey, and they made a truce with the Queen. Well, after you friend, Jon Snow was killed too", he answered with fire in his eyes. They were almost burning as bright as the fire from the candle.

"You sure? About Jon too?", Theon needed to know as he pulled away from the scary boy.

"Yes, I am sure. Poor Sansa's lover has fallen too, but the question is – who killed him?". Theon shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who killed him, and he was never her lover". He knew he was walking on thin ice, and that his reaction showed that he knew about their feelings for each other. "That would be disgusting", he continued and spat on the ground to seem more butch.

"But that also means that your sister and the Starks are coming back. We need to act now", Ramsay guided Theon back on the track he preferred.

"How? What do you suggest?", Theon asked. Ramsay's eyes were on fire again; they almost seemed to change color from black to golden-yellow.

"Well, my father's men can be here in a day's ride. All you need to do is open the castle's private chambers up to my men and me. Then we will take the Starks hostage until my father's army arrives. The Stark soldiers will not dare to launch an attack while we hold the family hostage. I am sure of it. And when my father arrives, you will be handed Catelyn Stark to kill any way you see fit. And when Robb comes back, he will have to renounce his title and the North, declaring us the true rulers of Winterfell", Ramsay told Theon. He seemed only to be hearing the part about Catelyn.

"And I _will_ get to kill her myself?", he asked. Ramsay smiled an indulgent smile and nodded while placing a hand on Theon's shoulder.

"Are you in?", he then asked and smiled again in the dark.

Theon looked straight at this strange boy and thought for a moment about his proposal.

"Don't I need to contact my father as well?", he then asked with a confused and dumb look on his face.

"There is no time, Theon. After my father comes, we will inform Balon Greyjoy". His smile was as ominous as ever. "But you will make him so proud".

"Yes, you are right. And the Ironborn need vindication. Ruling Winterfell will surely give us that. It is only fair after what Ned Stark did to my family. What he did to me", Theon said out loud, as if trying to make a list of pros and cons of betraying the family in which he grew up.

"Rule _alongside_ the Boltons", Ramsay corrected him, but Theon did not listen.

"They should pay for their actions", Theon continued. Ramsay took a deep breath but remained patient.

"Yes, they should. Especially after giving you such a difficult upbringing. You were a slave to them", Ramsay egged him on. Theon did not even notice that Ramsay was mocking him.

"You are right. They pulled me away from my home. A little boy, but they never counted on the fact that that little boy would turn out to be a just, strong man, still wearing the Greyjoy crest inside his heart. They thought they could brainwash me into loving them, but they were wrong. I am Ironborn", Theon gave another part of his speech. Ramsay still remained patient and nodded.

"You are so right, Theon. They mistreated you and made a fool out of you. You were never good enough for Sansa. Now it is your right to simply claim her if you still desire her. Her fate is in your hands, Theon, where it should be".

Hearing Sansa's name, Theon looked sharply at his new ally.

"Yes, I am good enough for her. I will have her, and her mother can do nothing to stop it. I will make her watch me hold Sansa in my arms before I kill her. Me getting her daughter will be the last thing she will ever see on his earth. You have a deal, Ramsay Snow", Theon said and held out his hand for Ramsay to shake, which he eagerly did.

"Excellent! But we have to act fast. Go back to the castle now and open all the doors. My men and I will follow shortly. We will get Lady Stark, Sansa and the little boy from their rooms and take them to the great hall". Theon nodded.

"Now?", he then asked, and Ramsay could sense doubt like a shark senses blood.

"Yes, it has to be now. Don't you want Sansa? Don't you want revenge?", he asked in a persuading manner.

"Well, yes. I do", Theon said with a nod. "The doors will all be open in half an hour".

"Good boy", Ramsay said. Theon started to walk away but he accidentally stepped on a dead mouse, which guts had been spilled all over the floor by the ravens.

"Eiiik", Theon said and tried to shake it off.

"Watch out, Theon. You don't want to get smelly boots, do you, _Reek_?", Ramsay said with another scary smile.

Theon looked at him through the darkness and left.

* * *

 _So apparently, Theon has made a deal with the Devil. Will he go through with it or come to his senses? And can he trust Ramsay? Thank you for reading the story – I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment_


	9. The Point of No Return

_A/N: I know it has been a little while since the last update. This chapter of Ironborn will reveal what Theon believes is the best way to get Sansa. Will he dig down deep and consider the kindness of the Stark family and help them defeat the threat of the Boltons with the devious Ramsay Snow leading the way, or will he join him on his quest for revenge?_

* * *

Leaving the tower and Ramsay behind, Theon kept his head down, covering up his traces in order not to stir any suspicion. He made his way into the castle and closed the heavy doors behind him. Ramsay's words kept bouncing around inside his mind, making him crazy, almost to the point of hearing voices, but the only voice he did not hear the sound of was his own. He stopped for a while and looked into the mirror in the hallway. A pale, thin face stared back at him with wide eyes and a confused expression. His hair was damp from the short walk and it clung to his forehead. Theon put his hand on the face in the mirror and closed his eyes. _Think, Theon Greyjoy, think_ , he whispered to himself before leaning in towards the looking glass, so close that his nose touched the nose in the mirror. The big eyes became wider and they stared even more intensely at him. _You need to act, you need to create your own fortune_ , he then said to the mirror, and the man in there seemed to agree. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, and as the voices came back inside his mind, he pulled himself away and went into the private chambers of the castle. His hands fumbled inside his pockets, and there, in the right pocket, he found it: The key to unlock the doors, giving free passage for Ramsay and his men to enter the core of the castle. With fast steps, Theon approached the doors one by one and opened them. Then he went to the hall that was commonly used when the Stark family spent time together in the evenings. He lit the candles and sat down in Ned' chair. Ned would not need this anymore.

Theon sat down for a while. He felt uneasy and kept on listening. Silence filled the castle for a long time, and just as Theon began to think that nothing was going to happen, screams started sounding from different rooms. His first reaction was to hurry up from the soft chair and grab his sword. His heart jumped to his throat, and his pulse threatened to make his veins burst, but he managed to stand still. Some of the screams were silenced right away, but two female ones kept on sounding. He knew the sound of these voices, and just after realizing that they belonged to Catelyn and Sansa, the doors were kicked open, and armed men stormed the hall with Ramsay leading the attack. Behind him, soldiers dragged the two Stark women and Rickon, who was crying like a baby. For a moment, the whole scenario seemed wrong to Theon, and his impulse was to fight the soldiers, but then Ramsay came to him with that special smile of his.

"Theon, my friend, there you are. I owe you a great thank you". He went to him and took his hand. Theon only nodded before Catelyn's voice sounded like thunder behind him:

"Theon Greyjoy! I always knew you were a traitor! You will pay for this!". Her voice was icy and sharp, and Theon hated the sound of it. He took a step to the right, away from Ramsay's disturbing grip, and saw two soldiers forcing Catelyn down on her knees while they held her arms so tight that she was unable to move them at all. They were twisted onto her back and it looked painful, but as ever, Catelyn Stark ignored the pain and put up a fight. Theon would have expected nothing less. He looked straight at her, seeing her eyes shooting lightening towards him, and then his eyes moved to the left where he saw Sansa standing next to her mother while tears ran down her face. Two soldiers had pacified her as well, but they did not cause her pain. Little Rickon was being imprisoned by a large soldier inside his giant embrace.

"You can't allow her to talk to you like that, can you?", Ramsay tried to fire up Theon's rage. Ramsay went straight to Catelyn and squeezed his hand around her chin. She tried to fight her way out of his grip, but in vain.

"Let go of me, you filthy bastard", she screamed and Ramsay looked straight at her with malice inside his dark eyes. Then he slapped her so hard across her face that she was forced out of the soldier's grip and onto the ground. Sansa screamed, but Catelyn lifted herself up again, spitting blood from her mouth. The defiance in her eyes seemed more intense than ever.

"I should have convinced Ned to keep you in a prison cell when you got here. You and your wicked sister", she then said, blood dripping down her chin. Ramsay grinned as he heard her mock Theon. Theon felt confused but all eyes were on him. He had to man up. He walked slowly to her with his sword in his hand. He was raising it to threaten her.

"No, Theon, this must be a mistake", Sansa then cried, all bewildered, but Ramsay hushed her and walked to her.

"Be quiet, or I will make you quiet", he then whispered as he leaned in and smelled her hair. When he knew that Catelyn was watching, he put his dirty hand around Sansa's hair and dragged her face closer to his own, licking her cheek with his tongue. Sansa moaned with fear, and Catelyn shouted again.

"Why don't you silence her, Theon?", Ramsay then said, pulling away from Sansa again.

"Leave Sansa alone! She is mine, you promised", Theon then shouted, pointing his sword at Ramsay instead. Seeing Theon's vague threat, Ramsay pulled away, putting up his hands and letting her go, but still with a smile on his face.

"Of course, as promised, Sansa is yours, and I know you will show her later what an Ironborn is made of... And in every way, if you know what I mean". The devious smile turned perverse, and Sansa's face was covered in pale fear.

"You will never have my daughter", Catelyn then screamed, "you weak, little Greyjoy. You will become no one, and you will die alone and without achieving anything". That woke Theon's anger and he raised his sword and ran towards her.

"Shut your mouth, Stark woman! I will have your kingdom, and I will have you daughter too. She belongs to me now, and I want you to think about what I will do to her when you die", he screamed, spit coming out of his mouth.

"Theon, no, please, this isn't you!", Sansa then screamed and Ramsay hit her to shut her up.

"I told you not to touch her", Theon then yelled to Ramsay. Seeing Sansa's bloody face made every empathetic bone in his body wake up, begging him to help her. Looking at her and hearing her voice had always made him soft, and this feeling now was irreconcilable with what he had to do to claim his power.

"Sorry about that", Ramsay then apologized with fake sincerity that Theon did not understand.

"Look at this place, Theon. It will all be ours soon", Ramsay continued.

"Not as long as I live", Catelyn then shouted.

"About that, dear lady Stark, that won't be long. Theon, if you please", Ramsay grinned and pointed at Catelyn while raising his own sword. "She is yours to kill as promised". Theon felt cornered but he started walking towards her. His confidence could not fail now. Neither did Catelyn's as she looked straight into his eyes from her position on her knees on the floor.

"You fool, Theon Greyjoy. Go ahead, but know that you can never undo this. You and the rest of the Ironborn will sink into the sea that you love so much", she said with a clear voice, facing her ward.

"No, Theon, don't do this, please! I beg you!", Sansa cried. He did not want to look at the redheaded beauty, but as ever, her words had a hypnotizing effect on him, forcing him to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face as her body seemed to be losing its strength. The soldiers didn't even need to hold her anymore as she had given up the struggle. Instead they were carrying the weight of her tall body. Theon hesitated, and Ramsay's eyes went wide with impatience.

"I will do anything, Theon. I will marry you. I will be your wife forever if you spare my mother. I will be a good wife to you. Your rock wife even", Sansa cried, and Theon stopped.

"Will you?", he asked hesitatingly and surprised. He looked at her, and even with her face swollen up from fear and tears, Sansa Stark was the most beautiful woman in the entire realm, and she had just agreed to become his.

"Yes, yes, I will. I will do anything for you", she continued. She could barely see anymore, as her eyes were almost closed by her salty tears. Theon hesitated again, and Ramsay moved behind him.

"She will be yours _anyway_ , Theon. Give that old Stark woman what she deserves. She will always hate you and come between you and Sansa. Trust me, my friend. She cannot live to see another day if you want happiness with your woman". The desperation in Ramsay's voice began to grow. Theon still hesitated, and Ramsay rolled his eyes.

"I guess I still have to do everything myself", he then said, and in mere seconds he moved to Catelyn, raised his sword and, in a clear and forceful cut, beheaded her.

The blood splattered from her open neck as her head fell to the ground. Theon felt like everything was happening in slow motion, and it took him a while to understand what had actually occurred. Confused, he saw Ramsay's grinning face before turning his head towards the dead lady Stark's daughter, who lay on the ground unconscious, passed out from shock and fear. Theon was not sure he would not do the same...

* * *

 _A/N: One less Stark to make it possible for Theon to find redemption. Will Sansa ever forgive Theon for his betrayal, and what will happen when Robb and Yara returns? Will the two Greyjoys stand side by side, reclaiming the former glory of the Ironborn, or will Yara's allegiance to the Stark family, including her secret, make her stand in his way?_


	10. Lost Love

_With Catelyn Stark's corpse lying cold on the floor and the ruler of Winterfell, Robb Stark, far away, the Boltons seem to have completely conquered Winterfell. Theon is incapable of understanding the seriousness of the situation, while he tries his best to win Sansa over._

* * *

He had to remain calm and cool, but doing that in situations like these had never been easy for Theon Greyjoy. Seeing Catelyn dead, beheaded by an ally that Theon actually barely knew, his head felt dizzy and weak. He heard Ramsay's laughter as an echo from somewhere in the room, but he was unable to determine where it was coming from. Everything further away than two feet was a blurry mess, and so was his head.

"Oh, Theon, my friend. We really are in control here", the dark-haired bastard then said, putting his arm around Theon's neck, squeezing him like a brother. Theon did not reply. He was just focused on waking up from this haze. Then he yanked himself out of Ramsay's embrace and stumbled across the room towards Catelyn's dead body and Sansa's unconscious one.

"Sansa", he mumbled and almost fell at her feet. He could hear the laughter of Ramsay's soldiers, but he did not care. Sansa was wearing a beautiful emerald green silk dress that made her hair look even redder and her skin even paler, but it really did become her. Her striking beauty was undeniable even if she had fainted and passed out. Theon almost crawled alongside her body and reached out for her hands. They were as cold as ice, but the mere touch of her skin still made him shiver all over.

"No one is going to stop us now, Theon", Ramsay continued, bending down on the other side of Sansa. His eyes went from Theon to the sleeping beauty and he suddenly looked concerned.

"What shall we do with her?", Ramsay said, probably mostly to himself.

"What?", Theon said and suddenly his vision was clear. Ramsay had that usual teasing look in his eyes.

"Yes, what if she refuses to marry you? I mean, you did not actually stop her mother from getting killed. She might not like you so much anymore, dear Theon".

Theon looked straight at the bastard. "What do you mean? I did not kill her! I had nothing to do with her death!", he almost yelled, giving away that he was definitely not in control of anything. Ramsay's mouth curled into a vicious smile.

"Not directly no, but maybe you should consider the fact that when the young lady Stark wakes up, she might not be that kind towards you. And technically, if Robb will not renounce the claim to the power here, then she will be the heir after we kill him, and that we cannot have". Every word coming out of his mouth was filled with mock and superiority.

"She _will_ marry me!", Theon then manned himself up and yelled. "I am Ironborn, and we are not subjects. We decide what will happen, nobody tells us what to do", he continued, filling himself with fake courage and far out beliefs. Ramsay held his hands up and moved away, but his face said it all: he did not believe a word Theon was saying.

Theon had no idea what was going to happen now. He expected that Lord Bolton's soldiers would take over Winterfell the next day, and after that Robb would return. Ramsay expected Robb to simply lay down his weapons, but Theon knew Robb; he would do no such thing. Robb would never give up without a fight, but whether he could win or not, Theon did not know. Frankly, his brain had stopped trying to figure out what would happen now. His focus was on Sansa, and he knew in the deepest corner of his mind that Ramsay might have a point: there was a chance that Sansa would blame him for the death of her mother, which would surely make her despise him. He needed to make sure that that wouldn't happen.

He decided to start this mission by taking care of her. After getting his dizziness under control, he put his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her up. She was a tall woman with the body of a Northener, so she was heavier than the girls he usually handled when he visited the villages. He was often pretty rough to these girls, but with Sansa it was different, as he instinctively felt an urge to care for her and handle her gently. His touch on her body was tender, and he made sure to carry her carefully to her room. He knew that Ramsay would place a guard outside her room in order for her not to run away, but inside her room they were alone.

Inside the beautifully decorated room, he carried her to her bed and put her gently down on top of it. He lit the candles so she would feel at home even in her sleep, and then he sat on her bed beside her. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her. Electricity buzzed inside of him as his hands touched her body even if it was just through the thick fabric of the dress. He had dreamed of a moment like this since he saw her the first time, but it did not feel the way he had thought. He felt sad and maybe it was dawning on him that there was more truth to what Ramsay had said than what he liked to admit. Maybe it was the first time they were this intimate together, but it might also be the last. Forcing her to be with him and forcing her to marry him was of course possible, but he had realized that he wanted her love, not just her body. He needed her to love him, and sitting there, caressing her cheek while she was sleeping, it felt natural - for _him_ at least.

He sat there for a while, content to just be near her, listening as her breathing became more and more regular. Every now and then, he leaned in and kissed her face with gentle little kisses, and when he felt her skin turn warm from his kisses, he smiled to himself.

"Oh, Sansa", he whispered and let his fingers explore her skin from her forehead down to her chin and further down to her neckline. He stopped himself there, and a part of him really wanted to touch her soft chest and caress her soft breasts, but he was afraid she would wake up. Instead he put his head to her chest and let his cheek feel the softness of her skin.

He closed his eyes for a while to rest, only to be woken up by a penetrating scream.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone, Theon!", Sansa screamed suddenly, quickly regaining her strength and getting up. She held her arms up, ready to defend herself. Theon did the same but only to hush her.

"Easy, Sansa, calm down. You are okay. I made sure of that". Her eyes were still red from crying, and now they turned even redder.

"Don't ever come near me again, Theon, or I will kill you". There was a mixture of hatred and fright in her voice.

"Please, Sansa, you are not thinking clearly", he replied, still trying to calm her down. Normally, he would have yelled back, but this was not the way to handle Sansa. She was too delicate.

"You... you are the reason my mother is dead", she continued, remembering all the things that Theon had hoped her passing out would have made her forget.

"No, please, Sansa, I did not. I tried to keep her alive, I swear", Theon tried to bargain, but he sensed the hopelessness in his venture. Instead he reached out for her hand and grabbed it. She screamed and tried to pull free.

"Let go of me Theon!", she screamed, but it only made him pull harder. Her body was weak, so it was rather easy for him to pull her so close to him that he could wrap his arms around her, keeping her locked up inside his embrace.

"Stop fighting, Sansa, please, let me explain", Theon kept trying to soothe her, but she put up quite a fight. He did not want to, but he had to squeeze her harder to make her stop.

"Stop, Theon, you are hurting me", she then coughed and her voice sounded squeaky like a mouse. He loosened his embrace and kissed her neck. That made her fight even harder.

"Let me go! I hate you!", she screamed and he tightened his grip again.

"Calm down, Sansa. He will hear you, and he will hurt you", Theon then tried, but it did not help.

"He can't hurt me more than you have", she then whispered, finally giving up her struggle. She went completely limp inside his embrace.

"Please, Sansa, try to understand. I saved you. With me, he won't hurt you. As soon as we marry, he will not lay a hand on you", Theon then continued. For a moment she did not reply or move, but then she turned inside his arms to face him. Red eyes, swollen lips and a dead expression across her entire face, but she managed to look Theon directly in his eyes.

"Marry you?" she then said. First he tried to smile, but then her look made him feel awkward.

"Yes, we will get married, just like you said yourself", he replied, forcing himself to keep smiling.

"Theon", she said, barely able to force the words out of her mouth. Her eyes revealed that she was broken. "I will never marry you. You betrayed my family and you are the reason my mother is no longer breathing". Theon looked bewildered, and his wide eyes gave it away.

"No, Sansa, no, don't say that", he whispered, wanting to touch her and kiss her into life again. He pressed her face against his and kissed her warm and soft lips, but she did not move hers. He put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them, but she did not react. Her non-reaction made him push her away and look into her eyes with confusion in his. He shook his head in disbelief.

"But Sansa, I love you, you know that", he then whispered, sensing that he was losing her. With eyes half closed she gazed upon him too.

"I know you do, Theon, but make no mistake: You can do anything you want to me, but I will never love you. I'd kill myself before allowing myself to love you". Her voice was low but the clearness of it hit him like a thousand knives. The pain of her lost love for him made him throw her on the bed and get up himself.

"He will kill you then, I cannot stop him from doing that", he tried desperately. She was lying on the bed in the position he had left her in and blinked a couple of times, still watching him.

"I do not care, Theon. You are dead to me", she answered with her cold, tiny voice that spoke louder than a million screams. Theon felt the anger rise inside of him, but he did not let it out. Instead he clenched his fists so hard it hurt and left her room.

"Do not let her out until I say so", Theon then said to the guard. He knew he had lost the battle, but maybe there was still a war to win...

* * *

 _I know this was a difficult chapter for the relationship between Theon and Sansa, but maybe circumstances will force Theon to act differently? And with Robb and Yara coming back, things might change once again..._


	11. The Ghost of Ned Stark

_After the heartbreaking conversation between Theon and Sansa dooming their relationship, Robb and Yara begin their journey back to Winterfell. Having ended Jon's life to keep her secret, Yara is finding it hard to face Robb. Robb, on the other hand, is looking for answers too..._

* * *

It did not take long for the rumours to spread about the Boltons taking over Winterfell. After mourning his brother, Robb began the long journey home to try to figure out what role ruling Winterfell would give him. Having reached terms with Queen Cersei, he had found it wise not to start a war against King's Landing, and even though sorrow was deep inside his heart after losing both his brother and father, he knew that he had to step up and place his concern with the people of Winterfell and be the best ruler for his people. Yara had stood by his side all the time, and he found it relieving to have such a great rock in his life, even if she did not seem nearly as affected by the two deaths as Robb did himself.

A couple of weeks' ride outside King's Landing, before the devastating news had reached them, they found a cozy inn to stay for the night. Robb had had time to come to terms with the situation, and having Yara there certainly made it easier for him, even if she was not the most talkative person in the world. A search party had set out to find Arya and Bran, and Robb was confident they would be found soon unharmed.

The night was not chilly, but the temperature in general had started dropping as they went further up North. It was a clear night too with a large, shining moon. Robb had just finished a drink with his men, and he decided to go outside to get some air. Next to the inn was a small lake with a boat bridge and a small boat too. As a silhouette, he saw Yara's body sitting by the lake. He looked around, a bit aroused from the drink, and went to her. He knew that he had always liked her, but being here with her alone on this quest had made them become closer. She had risked her life for him more than once, and he felt certain of her loyalty. With Yara, emotions and feelings were always locked away and she did not give away much – at least not with words, so Robb had never been sure how she felt about him. He smiled as he approached her. He was sure that she had already detected him and that she knew it was him since she had not drawn her sword.

"Good evening, Robb", she then said, confirming his theory. She did not turn her head but looked straight into the water. The moon reflected its light in the surface of the calm water, which was only disturbed by a couple of fish coming up to see the beautiful moonlight. Her hair was loose this night, reaching her shoulders and she was still wearing her light armor.

"Hey, Yara. Can I join you?", he then asked and sat down before she had even answered. She smiled a bit and pointed to where he was sitting:

"Of course, you are the Lord. How can I deny your request?" There was a loving mocking tone in her voice, but Robb was serious.

"Come on, Yara, it is not like that, you know that", he said, regarding her with his ever concerned eyes. She still looked into the water and smiled another smile while nodding. Then she faced him. "I know, Robb".

He nodded too and placed his hand in a friendly way on her knee. "I hope that you really do know that?", he continued.

"What?", she asked, looking at his hand. Ned had done the same. She clearly remembered that.

"That you are more than my father's ward here. You have a life here", he said, not avoiding the usual sorrow in his voice. She gave him a funny look.

"I know that. Actually, I am well aware of that. Your father, he came to me before he died and gave me something", she began and she could not help but think of other things she could have wanted from Ned. His son looked at her in a serious way. That look reminded her so much of Ned that she felt a strong longing inside her body. She could not help but to touch Robb's hand like Ned had touched hers.

"What did he give you?", Robb asked with curiosity and was surprised by her touch. She never showed physical affection towards anyone.

"He granted me my freedom. He told me that I could return to the Iron Islands if I wanted to. Without any repercussions", Yara told Robb. Robb's eyes went large and his lips parted, unable to cover up just how surprised and maybe a little disappointed he felt.

"Don't give me that look, please", she then continued, pushing his hand gently away from her knee.

"No, Yara, I didn't mean to", he said very seriously, just like his father. Her heart started racing every time she saw Ned in his face.

"I know you don't, but don't worry, I am not planning to leave if you still want my services?", she then said, easing his pain. Relief was painted across his entire face. She smiled as she saw it.

"Really? That would mean a lot, Yara", he said and finally his lips curled into a smile again. "I very much need you here", he continued and felt that this was the moment. Maybe it was the wine talking, but he felt more connected to her than ever. He grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her close to him. With their faces inches from each other, he looked straight into her grey eyes:

"I want you so much here, Yara. I want you to rule with me", he said, his warm breath caressing her skin. She looked at him too, hearing Ned's voice again. She closed her eyes for a moment and pulled him closer. Then she kissed him, and soon the kiss became more passionate. Lust overpowered her, and she pushed him down on the grass by the edge of the lake and touched his body all over. He was surprised by her affection but he did not mind.

"Be gentle to me", he then whispered with a smile in a joking way, and she smiled too, putting her lips to his ears:

"Of course, Lord Stark", she called him, picturing him a little older and a little broader. She had wanted that for so long after the few times she had been alone with Ned, and unable to ever get the real deal, second best seemed alright to her.

As they physically expressed their affection towards each other, Yara was careful not to call him Ned. Then she would have silenced Jon for nothing...

Yara quickly found out that Robb was a real gentleman. First of all, he was a gentle lover, thinking about her needs too, which had seemed a little too much for her, as she was into a more aggressive expression of desire, but she had put up with his tenderness. She knew that he was a tender man, and a part of her liked that too. She knew that he was a strong man and would be a good ruler of Winterfell, but he was not strong the way Ned had been. Maybe he was also too slender and thin compared to Ned's weight. She smiled as she thought about this, lying by the lake with Robb, and he perceived it as a smile addressed to him.

Second of all, he was a really cuddly person who wanted to lie together in the soft grass long after they had both enjoyed the climax of their intimacy. She had wanted to get some sleep in her bed to be ready for tomorrow, but his arms did not let go of her.

"Why do you like me, Robb?", she then asked him, facing the dark sky above them. He chuckled and touched her hair gently.

"Because you are loyal, strong and great to have around", he said with a smile. She smiled too.

"I mean, why do you like me like that? There are a million beautiful, ladylike women out there, who probably have a less complicated heritage than I do". He turned around to lie on his side resting his head on his hand, looking at her. She still watched the sky.

"Because I just do. I have always known it, I guess, but you never seemed to be interested at all. I tried to make you jealous once. Or at least I made a very bad attempt of it", he replied with another smile. She turned her head. "I never noticed", she answered in a compassionate mocking tone.

"I know you didn't", he laughed. "It was a year ago at my mother's birthday. I danced a lot with Jeyne Poole and every time we were dancing, I held her tight. I kept looking around for you, but you weren't dancing. You had claimed my chair next to my father, and the two of you were sitting there, making plans or something. You barely even looked my way", he told her. She put on a forced smile; yes, she remembered Catelyn's last birthday, mostly because Catelyn was busy with other people, leaving her husband all alone. She had been close to Ned that day, and in every way, she had felt. She laughed lightly at Robb, touching his bearded cheek: "I am sorry for your efforts".

"Well, I did win after all, didn't I?", he then concluded, taking her hands and kissing them. She smiled and nodded.

After a while, they got dressed and Yara was ready to get some sleep. As she was about to leave, Robb took her hand.

"By the way, Jon told me something before he died". Yara's body went stiff, and her heart almost stopped. Fortunately for her, these violent emotions were only visible on the inside. She knew that her surface always remained calm when she got surprised, angry or scared. She swallowed the spit that tried to guilt her into telling the truth.

"What did he say?", she asked casually and looked at him – this time with more trouble. He reached down for his boots.

"Well, he said that my father was keeping a secret from us. An important one that would question his character if the truth came out. He never got to tell me what it was, but the thought alone has kept me up for nights. I mean, what on earth could it be? An unknown alliance with somebody or a plan to seize the Iron Throne? I don't know. I simply can't find out what it could be", Robb told Yara, clearly affected by this burden of not knowing, which Jon had put on his shoulders.

"Why didn't Jon tell you then?", Yara asked to be completely certain that Robb did not know the secret.

Robb shook his head: "I don't know. He said he needed proof. I don't know, he said it one day when he was angry. He was angry about my mother treating him poorly and your brother reminding him that he was no real Stark. You know Jon, he could get very moody sometimes". Yara nodded.

"I know, he was like that every now and then. I am sorry I can't help you, Robb, but maybe it is better to let go of it. From where I see it, your father was the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms, and I don't believe he would ever do something that bad. I mean, everybody makes mistakes, but I can't imagine it can be anything worse than that", she tried to console the accused man's son while knowing the truth herself. Robb looked at her again with happiness in his eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you, but I do know that it does not concern you and me right now", he said and then he leaned in close to her again, kissing her mouth. She hugged him closely too, closing her eyes and pretending he was right.


	12. Choosing Loyalty

_A/N: This chapter takes place right after the news of the Boltons taking over Winterfell reaches Robb Stark. Now he has to fight a battle against the man he had always seen as his brother, while Yara has to choose her final alliance. Will her Ironborn heritage shine through or will her love for the Stark man (the question is which one?) win?_

* * *

"Arrrrgh, this can't be true!", Robb shouted, trying not to look like a four-year-old stomping his foot heavily against the floor, but a mixture of anger and disbelief had completely taken over his mind. They were about to leave another inn in the early morning not far away from Winterfell. Yara and the men were standing by him but gave him his distance.

"And Theon doing this?", he continued. Yara had been looking down, standing with her arms crossed, trying to avoid Robb's gaze, but now she knew that he was looking at her. She knew that all the men were looking at her and she knew exactly what they were thinking. She could hear the echoes of the word _traitor_ in the form of all their voices. Finally, she looked up but did not have an answer.

"Why, Yara, why can he do such a thing?", Robb then asked, approaching her and putting his hands on her upper arms. She felt awkward.

"I don't know. I really don't know what to say. I really can't believe...", Yara said, but Robb cut her off:

"That he has betrayed my trust, made an alliance with the Boltons, letting them into Winterfell and allowing them to kill my mother", he laid it all out. It sounded awful and Yara did not feel proud of their family relation.

"I don't understand", she just said, and Robb let go of her.

"We need to get to Winterfell immediately. We need to take Winterfell back and kill them all", Robb said to the men, trying his best to cover up his sadness due to the loss of another family member. His words affected Yara, and she felt the dilemma.

"Get the horses ready", Robb kept on shouting and the men left them.

When they were alone, Robb approached Yara again. He looked at her with his sad eyes and did not even try to hide the fact that several tears had fallen from them already. He put his hands on her shoulders, caressing her collarbone.

"I can't do it, Robb. I can't kill him. There must be an explanation for this", she then said with authority and looked him straight in the eye.

"He is the reason my mother is dead, and what about Sansa and Rickon? What have the Boltons done to them? I have heard rumors of his bastard son, and he is supposed to be the worst kind a man can be. Someone who loves to torture and kill just for his own pleasure. Think about what he will do to Sansa", Robb pleaded, trying hard to gain Yara's allegiance.

"He is my brother", she then said harshly, pulling herself away from him. It did not anger him.

"I understand that, but I need to know that you have my back?", he then said. Yara gave him a fierce look.

"You're questioning my loyalty?" Her eyes shot lightening, and the silence afterwards sounded as loud as thunder. He looked down with his usual sad eyes.

"No, Yara, I'm not, but I need to look after my family". He tried to approach her again, and she sensed that he needed comfort. Therefore she reached out for him and took him in her arms, pressing his head against her neck.

"I know, Robb, but I have to look after mine too. Theon is my brother, and he is the only relative of mine that I even know", she said in a milder voice and stroked the back of his head. She could feel his tears soaking her clothes.

"I already miss her", Robb then said, and even though Yara did not like Catelyn, she understood how the loss of a loved one could feel. She had felt the same way the day the news of Ned's death had reached them. For a moment, she had felt like life could not go on. She had wanted to throw herself into the sea, letting the Drowned God embrace her and take her, giving her peace as an Ironborn, but she had doubted that the Drowned God would allow her into his realm if she had mourned a Stark so much that she willingly had thrown herself into death.

"I know you do, and I have no words to console you. I can't say anything that will bring her back. These fights have cost too many lives. It has to stop", she said and kept on holding him tight. His body did not feel like Ned's body, as Ned had been bigger and heavier. She still remembered the times that Ned had taken her into his arms. Even though he rarely showed it to people outside the family, Ned had been a very caring man who did not mind expressing the love for his children, or for her for that matter. When she was a child, Ned had sometimes held her when she was sad or homesick, and as she grew older, he had sometimes just hugged her when she had done something good or if he felt like she needed it.

She still remembered the time, a little over a year ago, when she had won a small tournament inside Winterfell's walls where she had beaten both her brother, Jon and Robb in sword fights. Ned had been sitting in his chair, laughing and enjoying seeing the fights. He had cheered every one of them on, Theon too, and his forceful laughter had made them all feel his love. After Yara had beaten Jon as the last one, Ned had stood up from his chair and proclaimed her the winner. He had taken her hand and raised it while his fingers had warmed hers between them. Then he had embraced her and lifted her up, which had given her the opportunity to secretly feel his body since he was not wearing his armor. She had been all ecstatic and dizzy, as she in that moment had felt that she wanted him. Wanted him in a way that was impossible.

When she was standing here with his son, she felt so close to Ned again and she felt obliged to fight for his legacy.

"I promised your father to always stand behind you, Robb, and I will honor my promise to him", she then said, and finally he reappeared from her embrace. His eyes were clear and a wondering smile occurred on his face.

"You were really fond of him, weren't you?", he then asked, easily remembering the love he himself had felt for his father. Yara felt like she blushed.

"Well, he was a good man, your father", she answered diplomatically. Talking about Ned made her go down a two way street of emotions, as she felt warm inside talking about him, but she was also afraid to reveal the secret by her choice of words and display of body language.

"You don't have to lie about it, Yara. It is okay for you to like him", Robb almost laughed as Yara acted weirdly. She shook her head.

"I am not lying about anything". She knew instantly that her snappy reaction might cause suspicion, but Robb did not perceive it that way.

"Yara, it is completely okay for you to see my father as your father. That will not make you less of Balon Greyjoy's daughter, and it will certainly not make you less Ironborn", Robb then said, and she felt relieved that he was on the completely wrong track. She just nodded.

"You are right", she said while leaning in to kiss Ned's son on his lips. _He tastes just like him_ , she thought to herself and did not remove her lips. Her passionate kiss caught him by surprise, but one thing led to another, and soon they were all caught up in each other, each seeking their own kind of love: Robb grieving after another great loss, and Yara lusting for the ghost of Ned Stark.

Silence fell as both Robb and Yara were brought back to reality. The intimate act had caused them to forget reality for a while, but it hit them again now with a vengeance as they sat undressed on the floor of the inn.

"Let's ride now and reclaim Winterfell", Yara then said and turned around, facing Robb. She did not feel shy being naked. She knew that he looked at her but it did not bother her. She leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "But no one harms Theon until we find out what is really going on", she continued, and feeling relaxed and satisfied, Robb nodded.

"That is a deal. We storm the castle and kill the Boltons. We have every advantage as we know the castle inside out. We go to the western tower and sneak in through the wooden, hidden door behind the wine in the cellar", he said. Yara nodded, gave him another glimpse of her sweaty naked body and got dressed.

Moments later, Robb and Yara had changed their desire for each other to the desire of violence and justice. They started riding and did not talk much. They rode for a couple of days before finally eyeing Wintefell in front of them. They had disguised themselves as Bolton soldiers as they had encountered and killed a couple of them in the villages. The habitants had easily recognized their true rulers, and they had told them that Sansa and Rickon were still being held as hostages. Shortly after the murder of Catelyn, Lord Bolton had arrived, and he had proclaimed himself the new ruler of Winterfell. Ramsay Snow had been given the title of second in command, while Theon Greyjoy had been refused any ruling part for now. He just moved around freely, acting as Ramsay's pet. Lord Bolton had appeared in front of the citizens of Winterfell to explain the new rules and he had presented them with the head of Catelyn Stark too, while her eldest daughter and youngest son had been displayed in front of everybody in chains, but both of them seemed to be unharmed.

After getting the disguise, Robb, Yara and the men proceeded to the western tower where they found the entrance unguarded and free. They moved in quietly and followed the path to the private quarters. Standing in front of the door that separated them from the Boltons, Theon, Sansa and Rickon, Robb took a deep breath and took out the key while squeezing his other hand around his sword.

"Now is the time. The main focus is to free my brother and sister, and then we kill the Boltons. All of them", Robb said. Yara looked at him.

"And no one harms Theon. If he acts hostile, you can knock him out, but no one kills him". There was great seriousness in her voice and maybe a bit of fear too, as she knew how Robb's soldiers felt about Theon. He had never even tried to be liked; it was as if he preferred to be disliked by everyone he met, which Yara had never understood. And it was not as if he was being feared instead. Most people thought of him as a weak, stupid boy with too much power, and Yara knew that he was. Still, he was her brother. Standing there, next to the people that brutally took her away from her family when she was just a little girl, Theon's ideas started running through her head: the ideas of the Greyjoys taking over Winterfell and for once showing everybody that the Greyjoy line was not dead but very much alive. At some level, it appealed to her and her heritage, but even if she had wanted to, there had never been an opportunity to do so. Not until now at least. Ruling as a Greyjoy was a thought she found attractive and it warmed her heart, but she knew what that would mean. Surely Theon had done some of the work, but she doubted that it was possible. She looked again at Robb who smiled at her.

"Are you with me?", he asked, but he did not sound like he doubted the answer. She looked at him for a moment and saw in his face the man that she could never have. The man that had died and the man she would never have been allowed to have. Inside her body that made her angry and for a moment, she just looked at Robb without giving her final consent...

* * *

 _A/N: So the final battle is about to happen. The questions are many: Does Robb stand a chance? Has Yara had a change of heart? And will Theon stand firm on his allegiance, betraying everything he has known once and for all, or will his love for Sansa prevail? The answers will be revealed soon!_


	13. The Struggle for Love

_A/N: Again thank you very much for reading my story. I hope that it intrigues you and makes you want to read more. If you have comments, don't hesitate to PM me or write a review. Everything is welcome – ideas, opinions, advice :-)_

* * *

 _Well, this chapter will be another one about Sansa and Theon assessing their fragile relationship. Does Ramsay have too tight a grip on Theon, or can Sansa make him change his mind?_

Theon Greyjoy had not thought that conquering Winterfell would feel like this at all. He had been sure that this victory would taste nothing but sweet, and that the revenge he had finally gotten over the Stark family would be intoxicating and liberating, but these feelings had refused to come. It did not even feel bittersweet and he was unable to understand why.

After Roose Bolton had arrived, he had been in control, barely looking Theon's way, and it did not seem like he was giving Theon any credit for the fact that he was now the ruler of Winterfell.

He had looked at him when he had first arrived in the courtyard in front of the castle on his tall and whinnying horse, but there was no gratitude or joy in his eyes. When Ramsay had introduced his father to Theon, he had barely wanted to shake his hand and then left in a hurry. They had deliberately been meeting the new ruler surrounded by the people of Winterfell to make them understand who was now in charge, and Sansa and Rickon had been present too. Ramsay had been doing the talking with Theon right behind him, while Ramsay had insisted that both of the Stark children should be presented to the people in chains around their necks, hands and ankles. Theon had been forced to accept this, even though he did feel bad for Sansa. Her chains were made for grown men, and they were too heavy for her, wearing her down so she was barely able to stand on her two feet.

After the death of her mother, her face had turned permanently white like a ghost, and she had not said as much as one word, when she was not being forced by Ramsay. She did not look at anyone but Rickon, and as they were often being kept prisoners in different parts of the castle, she chose not to have much human contact.

When Roose Bolton had arrived this cold day in Winterfell, his unkindness towards Theon had been widely seen by the people, and smiles and small laughs had appeared on their otherwise grave faces. Theon had felt humiliated, and this had continued ever since. Every time he asked Ramsay to contact his own father, Balon Greyjoy, to make the arrangement for how the Boltons and Greyjoys should rule together, he had somehow talked him out of it, convincing him that they needed to wait a little longer.

For weeks, Theon had been feeling restless and powerless in Winterfell. He was being excluded from the ruling company, and every time important decisions were made, the door would be shut right in his face.

This day was the same. Well, he was free to leave if he wanted to, and he did not like to admit it, but he was afraid to leave the castle and be recognized by the townspeople, as he feared what they would do to him. Therefore, he felt like a prisoner in his own castle, and the urge to go hunting in the woods and finding pleasure in female company was driving him mad.

The highlight of his days was when he was bringing Sansa food. Often she was in her room until dinner, at which Roose Bolton required both her and Rickon's presence. She spoke when spoken to, but otherwise she was just sitting, staring down at her food, consuming as little as possible. When the dinner was over, she would stand up and wait to be escorted back to her prison cell that was formerly known as her lovely bedroom.

Another early morning came where Theon woke up alone. No Ros or other girl to boost his ego, and no soft skin from a woman to warm him. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to order Sansa's breakfast. This night, he had had a particularly lovely dream about her which caused him to long more for her today. She had said to him that he was dead to her, and she had stood firm on this decision ever since. Maybe he had not tried hard enough to make her warm up to him, so this morning he decided to make her talk to him and say all the things he knew she wanted to say, but that her pride kept her from saying. He wanted a response, so now he was carrying his own breakfast to her room so they could eat together. In his dream, she had finally forgiven him, realizing that he was her only friend here and that she needed to be nice to him if she wanted to have a tolerable life under the new ruling House. At last, she had given in to him, allowing him to finally touch her and make love to her. Even in the dream it had been that kind of lovemaking that Theon had never done in real life, as it was slow and passionate where her comfort and pleasure was more important to him than his own was. He had never been with a girl where he had considered her needs as well.

With this lovely and strange dream fresh in mind, he carried the large tray from the kitchen towards her room. He felt different today, as he felt confident that she would react today. He _needed_ a reaction from her, and he was obsessed with getting it. He knew that he could make her, and this advantage was something he would consider if she decided to continue her silent treatment.

Theon found his heart racing a bit when he knocked on the door, telling the guard to let him in. _This is silly_ , he thought to himself as he felt his pulse quicken inside his veins. The guard opened up the door for him, and he entered. Sansa was lying in her bed with her back to him. She had pulled up the blanket and was hugging it to stay warm, and only her long, red hair was visible.

"I have brought you breakfast, Sansa", Theon said, trying to sound like his normal self. She did not react. He put the tray down on the table and stood still for a while, bewildered.

"Sansa, breakfast, I said", he repeated, and still she did not answer. He started to feel stupid.

"I know you are not asleep", he then said, and this part was true. Ramsay had played one of his mind games with her one night, where he had pretended to be talking to one of his soldiers in front of her but with the intention that she should hear every word coming out of his vicious mouth. He had talked about how much he wanted to visit her in her sleep, tie her to the bed, and numerous times hit her and rape her until she passed out. He had said it with true malice, and Theon did not know if he had actually meant it. Knowing him, he might have that desire to hurt her even worse. Nevertheless, Ramsay had made sure that she heard it, and ever since, she had not gained much sleep, afraid that if she closed her eyes, he would attack her in her sleep.

Sansa still did not respond, so Theon decided to move closer and sit down on her bed, still giving her space.

"I really wish you would talk to me, Sansa. I am not trying to hurt you. I am trying to protect you from them", he continued with a lowered voice, looking down and away from her. He could hear her move, but she did not turn around. Her breathing was irregular.

"I want you to feel safe", he then said and this time he put his hand on the tips of her hair. He had thought that she could not sense it, but she could, as she made a quick movement, turned around and curled up as far away from him as possible. Her eyes were wide and swollen from crying. It hurt him seeing her this way.

"I told you to leave me alone, Theon", she finally said with a rusty voice that was a result from not speaking for days.

"Why? When I am the only one here who wants you to be okay again and feel safe", Theon asked. She gave him a funny, disbelieving look.

"Okay again?", she said while shaking her head. "You betrayed my family and was happy to see my mother die in front of me!". Her voice was going up, sounding squeaky. There was hatred and anger in her voice. His hopes sank, and he felt awkward.

"I want you to smile again, Sansa. I will devote my life to you and make sure that no one will harm you", he tried again, but every attempt of being nice was dismissed by her hard attitude.

"You have already hurt me in every possible way, Theon", she simply replied with an icy voice. Anger suddenly hit him, mixed with despair.

"Eat with me", he then said, standing up. This time he did not plead with her. He was demanding.

"I won't", she just said and shook her head. Him impatience and powerlessness was getting the better of him and he repeated his request. Her answer did not change.

For a moment, he just stood there as different thoughts invaded his mind. He had no choice but to _make_ her love him. Make her appreciate his love for her. Make her _need_ him. Then he turned around and left the room. Sansa looked confused and did not really understand. The door remained open, and she crawled slowly out of bed.

As she stood there in her nightgown, Ramsay Snow suddenly appeared in the doorway. She felt paralyzed and scared. He looked at her with his usual evil and hungry eyes. They were sizing her up, and the forbidden lust and desire to possess her was glowing inside them. He closed the door and moved closer to her.

"Well, Theon just told me that he has given up on you, my dear", he said, and even though she tried to back away, he was too quick and a moment later, he was standing right in front of her. She was shaking and shivering, and he loved seeing fear in her entire body. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek. With disgust in her eyes, she tried to pull her face away, but he grabbed the flesh and squeezed. It hurt her.

"You see, Theon's love for you was the only thing keeping me out of your room day after day, night after night", he said, still squeezing her cheek in his hand. He moved up the other hand and pulled her hair. It hurt her more.

"What?", she whispered, confused, but it was more directed to herself than to him. He took a step further towards her, pressing her up against the wall and leaning in his head. His heavy breathing reached her ears and so did the words he whispered:

"Theon is no longer protecting you. You are mine, bitch". The threatening sound of his voice made her make a break for it, but her weak body was not nearly strong enough to push Ramsay aside. Her struggle infuriated him and he slapped her hard across her cheek, making her fall onto the bed.

"He told me that you refuse to eat", Ramsay then said, pulling her up by her hair and dragging her to the table where he pushed her down onto the chair. He was strong and his touch unforgiving and cruel. She had started sobbing and tried to look away.

"I will make you eat", he said, and then he grabbed the bowl with porridge, smashed the spoon into it, and while he was holding her steady with a forceful grip around her hair, he forced the spoon into her mouth, making her swallow. His torture was relentless, and he kept shoveling food down her throat, even though she was choking and coughing. She was crying too, but her struggle to regain freedom was in vain.

"Eat. We told you to eat", he laughed as he kept stuffing the porridge into her mouth, hitting her every time she did not swallow immediately. He did not care if she was on the verge of throwing up; it merely amused him controlling her this way.

Ramsay did not stop his torture until the bowl was empty. When it finally was, he sat down in the chair opposite her with a broad smile across his face.

"Well, don't say that you didn't have a choice. You could just have eaten with Theon in peace and harmony, but you were disobedient. I don't like that, and do you know what else I don't like?", he said in a cheery voice that was scarier than his angry voice. She was leaning back against the wall, weak and resigned. She had food all over her face and dress, and together with her many tears, it had gotten sticky and messy.

"That", he said, pointing at her stained dress with his hands held together. She barely noticed and moaned in pain and discomfort.

"I do not like that mess you have made eating you healthy breakfast", he continued and in a second, he was next to her, trying to pull off her dress. When she attempted another struggle with what little strength she had left, he pulled her up, hit her several times and threw her onto the bed.

"I am going to enjoy this", he said and she could hear the sound of clothes being removed. When she saw him standing over her half-naked, she screamed, but her screams only pleased and aroused him, and he fell down on her, holding her down with his weight. He started biting her neck and shoulder as he tore apart her dress. She screamed and sobbed and knew that he was too strong. As he started enjoying her naked breasts, her cries became more intense.

" _Theon!_ ", she screamed, and she kept repeating his name over and over. It was more like a plea. In her heart, she _did_ know that Theon was right when he said that he was the only one there who cared just a bit about her well-being.

Right as Sansa had given up the fight, letting Ramsay take what he wanted, she fell into a sleepy haze, taking her mind away from time and place. But then suddenly he had let go of her. She regained full consciousness and saw that Theon had come to her rescue and was now battling Ramsay on the floor. He was punching him over and over again, shouting like a mad person.

"Okay, okay, let go of me, Theon, you can have her!", Ramsay shouted, and Theon stopped beating him. He got to his feet and watched Ramsay, lying at his feet. Theon wiped away the blood that the bastard had made him lose.

"Get out", Theon said with authority in his voice, and surprisingly, Ramsay obeyed.

"I am sorry, Theon. I thought this was what you wanted", he said casually before leaving.

Being alone with Sansa in the room, Theon jumped into Sansa's bed and took her in his arms. He removed the shredded dress and pulled the blanket around her. She was weak and disoriented and heavy inside his embrace, but she did not struggle. He put his hand behind her head to steady it, and the color started returning to her face. Her eyes were turning clear too.

"Oh, Sansa, I am so sorry. I love you", he then said, unable to control his affection for her. He did not care if she had told him that she hated him. All he thought about was this moment where she was lying in his arms, finally giving in to him a bit. He kept hugging her and swaying her to make her feel safe, and even when she started to wake up, she did not struggle. He sensed that she needed comfort right now, and even his comfort was better than nothing.

"I love you so much, Sansa", he then said and placed several kisses on her forehead and the back of her head. She coughed a bit and put her lips to his ear. She was still weak but her faint voice sounded clear to him:

"Then undo all this. Help my brother take Winterfell back. If you do love me, then do this", she whispered and fell asleep in his arms. He sat quietly for a while and did not let go of her. She had spoken to him and acknowledged that a love between them was possible. Theon looked at her red hair and felt confused: _Wasn't this way too late...?_

* * *

 _A/N: I know this chapter was a bit violent, but something good came out of it after all between Theon and Sansa. Finding himself loving the role of being Sansa's savior, just how far is Theon willing to go?_


	14. Choices

_A/N: Thank you for reading the story – I hope you have enjoyed it as there are not many stories about the Greyjoys and especially not Yara. My own favorite character in the series is Yara, and I really wish that there was more about her. I also have a weak spot for Theon, so it was rather obvious to me that my newest fanfic should be about the Greyjoys._

* * *

 _This chapter will be an important one, deciding the fate and future for most of the characters. I hope you will enjoy – and feel free to comment :-)_

Yara Greyjoy was used to having a sword in her right hand and her heart in her throat when about to face enemies. She was good at not over-thinking as she then probably would not have engaged in as many battles as she had done in her life. She always tasted a bit of blood in her mouth just before initiating the fight, but it helped her to stay aroused. The blood always pumped quickly through her entire body, making her ready for battle, so she was always fired up when her blade met the opponent's blade for the first encounter.

Today was no different as she was seconds away from bursting through the door into the castle of Winterfell's private chambers where the remains of the Stark family was held hostage. She looked at Robb who was in charge. He was extremely focused and held his breath for a couple of moments before giving the signal to kick in the door.

In a split second, the noisy quietness of the time spent waiting was replaced by voices screaming and weapons being drawn. Yara Greyjoy looked at Robb one last time, and there was no denying that he was the son of Ned Stark. Her already aroused body made her blood pump even faster as she thought of being with Ned on a day like this. The urge to be with him drove her almost mad, and it made her choose her allegiance. She needed this man to be present in her life – dead or alive.

"For Winterfell!", Robb then screamed as he led the way towards Roose Bolton, his bastard son and their soldiers. Roose was sitting by the fireplace at the other end of the room while Ramsay and Theon were sitting at the table with maps in front of them. The two Stark children were chained to the floor close to them.

"Theon!", Yara screamed when spotting her brother. She cast a quick glance at him, and he appeared to be okay. He looked as dumbstruck as always, but this was his natural look.

"Get them!", Ramsay screamed and grabbed his sword.

"Theon, grab the boy. Put your sword to his throat", he continued, and Theon got up rather clumsily, grabbed Rickon from the floor and did as Ramsay had commanded.

"Theon, no!", both Sansa, Robb and Yara screamed in unison, and for a moment, everyone stood still.

"If you move, Greyjoy will kill your baby brother", Ramsay shouted, and nobody moved. Rickon started crying and did not understand what was happening, while Theon had the same bewildered look. He was holding the boy who had been a little brother to him for years in a firm grip while placing the blade of his sword close to his little throat.

"That was better", Ramsay said and his big, vicious eyes turned from Robb to Theon.

"Theon, kill him! Please reduce the number of Starks. Now!" he commanded and shot Theon a persuasive look. Theon hesitated, while both Sansa, Robb and Yara started shouting at him.

"Theon, you are better than this!", Robb tried, while Yara commanded him not to be so stupid.

"Theon, I will forgive you everything!", Sansa's appeal sounded, and this was the one that made Theon turn his head. She fought hard to get up, but the heavy chain made it difficult for her. She was wearing a red dress that made her stand out in the crowd of soldiers. She had been crying, but now she just looked straight at the man, who had loved her for years, with a pleading look. This was the first time since her mother had been murdered that she had looked at him. He felt in his stomach how strong her eyes were and how much her gaze affected him.

"I mean it, Theon. Spare Rickon and everything will be forgiven. Please, Theon. Prove that you love me", she continued.

"Don't listen to her", Ramsay screamed, knowing and fearing the power she had over his weak-minded ally. Roose was the only one moving closer, but Yara stepped forward.

"Don't move, lord of shit", she said with one eye on him and one on Theon. Lord Bolton chuckled and gave her a condescending look.

"Your father would be ashamed of you. A Greyjoy fighting for the Stark family! You are a disgrace, my lady", he taunted her, but she remained unaffected - on the outside at least.

"Theon, now!", Ramsay grew impatient and all eyes went to Theon and Rickon. Theon's hands started shaking and he looked at the boy.

"No", he then said, trying to hold back his tears of nostalgia. "No, I will not kill him". He pulled himself together and faced Ramsay.

"I am not like you, you bastard. I will not take orders from you", he said and let go of Rickon while unlocking his chain. Ramsay's eyes went almost white with disbelief and his features contorted in anger.

"Then you leave me no choice", he said and made a quick move for Sansa. This time Theon was fast on his feet and even faster than he had thought possible, he reached Sansa before Ramsay did. Ramsay had raised his sword, prepared to cut her down, but before he made his lethal swing, Theon pushed her aside, resulting in the blade piercing through his back. The pain did not hit him immediately as his full focus was on Sansa. He held her in his arms, lying on top of her to protect her while trying his best to keep her head and neck out of Ramsay's reach.

Hitting the ground after having brought Sansa to safety for a moment, Theon felt the consequences of Ramsay's sharp sword cutting open his back. He felt as if he had been split in half, and the pain was so penetrating that he could not even scream out his suffering. He just laid there with Sansa in his arms and his eyes going white. He had expected another blow, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robb giving Ramsay the same treatment as Ramsay had served Theon, only more effectively as blood starting pouring out of the bastard's mouth. Then everything went black for Theon.

The other Greyjoy, Yara, witnessed the horror of her brother's fate from above as she stood watching him on the ground. When Ramsay went for Theon, her instinct was to save her brother, but Roose Bolton was standing right in front of her. He laughed as he heard Theon's cry of death, and it enraged Yara who went straight for him with her sword. She knew that in order to defeat an experienced warrior like Lord Bolton, a careful plan was needed, and right now she acted on impulse rather than any kind of plan. Her anger blinded her sense which resulted in Roose Bolton easily slicing her arm open. She did not scream but felt the blood flooding out of her arm right away.

"Come on, _Stark girl_ , let me see what you've got", he teased her again, trying to enrage her further. It worked as she came at him again with great force, but this time she ducked right in time before his sword could cut her in half. Once she was behind him, she quickly turned around and pierced her dagger through his thigh. The big man fell momentarily to the ground, but he got up again fast. He turned around with blood on his face and a significantly more furious expression.

"Silly girl! All this for poor, old, dead Ned Stark", he said, going for her and succeeding in capturing her. He held her in a tight grip from behind. He was stronger than her, and she could not wiggle herself out. He put his face close to her jaw and whispered into her ear:

"I know your dirty, little secret, Yara Greyjoy. I know what happened between you and Ned Stark. That doomed, young love of yours with that old man". His breath smelled like the guts of a dead wolf, but his words were just as stinking. Yara said nothing, but hearing that he, too, knew her secret made her anxious.

"Well, if you like one older man, you will love this too", he then said with a disgusting smile on his face, wiping his tongue all over her chin while putting his hands on her breasts. He reached out for his knife and pierced it into the side of her stomach. She squirmed like a fish on land, but she could barely move an inch.

"Leave me alone", she hissed, while feeling both blood and life leaving her.

"Just pretend that I am Ned Stark. I know you want to", he grinned and reached out for her thighs.

For a moment, it seemed like she had given up as he was just too strong, and for a minute, he seemed to believe the same thing, as he allowed himself to loosen his grip so he could rip apart her clothes. But the second he loosened his grip, she was able to move her arms, and a moment later, she pulled out her other dagger from her boot and drove it hard into his leg, just above his knee. He fell down, screaming from pain and let go of her. She had hit an artery so his blood splattered all across her face, but the taste of blood only gave her extra strength.

"You are no Ned Stark, and you will not live to tell anyone what you just told me", she then said with superiority in her voice. She stood up, grabbed her sword and pierced it right through his heart. Another scream escaped from his lips and she bent down over him like he was her trophy.

"You are no Ned Stark", she repeated in a whisper into his ear. He looked straight at her before a smile appeared on his lips. He coughed out blood but it seemed like he wanted to speak.

"I've already passed on your secret. The Starks will come to know of this", he then managed to say. Without hesitation, her anger, and maybe her fear as well, took over, and she chopped off his head with her sword like it was wood.

"Shut up", she said, but it only came out a whisper due to the exhaustion the fight had caused her. She took a look around, and it appeared that the remaining Bolton soldiers had either surrendered or fled. She needed a moment to process what had happened before remembering her brother's unknown fate. Her vision was both blurry and cloudy, and her ears appeared to have shut down too. All she could see was the Stark soldiers moving around but their voices were only noise coming from far away.

Trying to get up, she collapsed on the bloody ground next to the beheaded Roose Bolton, and she had to remain there. The static noise grew weaker and every movement around her appeared to be in slow motion. She blinked a couple of times, but blood kept blinding her. _Theon_ , she whispered, remembering seeing her brother being sliced open by Ramsay Snow. A tear dropped from her eye, running right back into the eye as her head fell back. She was lying on the ground, facing the ceiling. He might have been a dumb boy, but he had been her brother. She had always loved him and had tried to take care of him and to keep him out of trouble, but she felt like she had failed. Knowing that she now had to return to her father with Theon's body, she felt anger and disbelief rise inside her body. She had not wished for this. She had wished to stay here in Winterfell, close to the crypt where Ned had been laid to rest. She wanted to stay here with his son, who resembled him a great deal.

She closed her eyes again and started to drift away, but she was suddenly awoken by a man's arms that pulled her up.

"Yara, Yara! Are you okay?", Robb's voice then sounded as he sat down in the pool of blood, holding her in his embrace. He wiped away the blood and dirt on her face with a gentle touch, and finally she heard and saw straight again.

"Did we win?", she whispered as she could barely open her mouth. He smiled and laughed while nodding. Noticing the blood still coming out of her stomach and arm, he instantly ripped apart her armor and undershirt so he could assess the wounds.

"They are not lethal, don't worry", she told him, trying to pull herself together and out of his embrace. She wanted to handle her battle scars like a man.

"We need to stop the bleeding", he then said, looking very concerned.

"Did you give that bastard what he deserved?", Yara then asked, trying to stop the bleeding with her dirty shirt. The pain threatened to make her faint, but her will kept her awake.

"Yes, yes, I did, and Theon...", Robb said and stopped when Yara started nodding.

"I know he did some bad things. But please remember him for the few good things he did", she said, trying not to get tears in her eyes again. She turned her head, and not far away, Theon was lying with Sansa sitting by his body.

"Remember him? He is tougher than I thought. It must be that Greyjoy-blood", Robb then said, reaching out for her, trying to steady her.

"What?", Yara looked at Robb, feeling a sudden jolt in her body. "Is Theon alive?" Her heart started beating fast and even though Robb answered her immediately, she felt that it took forever.

"He is still breathing, yes. Sansa is with him".

"I must be with him", Yara then said and stumbled across the room with her hand on the wound on her stomach, trying to stop the blood. The news of Theon being alive made her feel painless. As she approached him, she threw herself down next to him, grabbing the hand of his that Sansa was not holding.

"Theon! You are alive", Yara said, looking from her brother to Sansa. He looked pale and worn out, but he still looked like Theon. He was weak but his colorless lips managed to smile a bit.

"He will make it", Sansa then said. Yara saw the tears in the corner of her eyes and felt happy for Theon. Then she reached out for Sansa and caressed her face.

"I am glad to see you unharmed", she then said with an exhausted smile and Sansa smiled too.

"Your brother saw to that. He risked his life to save both Rickon and me", she answered, and the words warmed Yara's heart. She knew how much Theon loved her. Finally, she allowed herself to collapse next to her brother, hoping that the great care of the wise men and women in Winterfell would help them both survive. For a second, she felt safe, closing her eyes when she heard Robb and his soldiers moving closer, Robb giving orders:

"Make sure that both Yara and Theon Greyjoy will be given the best care, and then we will decide Theon's fate. He might have saved my brother and sister, but he is the reason all this happened. When he is well, throw him into the dungeon. The punishment for treason in Winterfell is severe...".

* * *

 _A/N: So the final battle is over, Theon trying his best to redeem himself, but maybe that will not be enough... Yara, on the other hand, turned out to be one of the greatest heroes for Winterfell, but for how long can she keep her secret? The truth about it all will be revealed in the next chapter!_


	15. The Secret

_A/N: So this is the chapter where the truth about what really happened between Yara and Ned will be uncovered. The question is – has Robb uncovered it too?_

* * *

Opening her eyelids was a tough task for Yara Greyjoy when her body finally had decided that it was time to return to the conscious world. It was still aching, but Yara was used to being marked with battle scars.

"Ouch", she said to herself as she tried to get up in bed. She tried to rest on her elbows but even that was painful. She took a look around, finding herself inside the private chambers of the castle in Winterfell. Heavy blankets covered her body, shielding her from the harsh cold which was hard to keep out of the castle. She blinked a couple of times before realizing which chamber she was in: It was Ned's and Catelyn's bedroom. Chills went down her spine; she clearly remembered being in here. A couple of times actually, and once it had been alone with Ned. She had to stop herself from recalling this meeting with him as it caused her blood to pump faster, heating up her already injured and feverish body.

She had never really been sure about these feelings for Ned. What had it really been? She knew she was young, but the terrible urge inside her to be near him had totally dominated her mind for a long time. For years, actually. Theon had never understood why she never yearned to go home to the Iron Isles as he did, but she had always had her secret reasons. He had always thought it was because she was in love with Robb, and she had accepted that as it was better than if he had known the truth: That the bewitching emotions she had towards Ned Stark had kept her here, never wanting to leave.

She let her elbows get some rest as she allowed herself to fall back into bed to recover more of her strength. But being in here made her feel both ecstatic and uncomfortable at the same time. Every time she blinked, she recalled herself being in here with Ned that night. The night where Caitlyn had been in Riverrun with both the girls and the two youngest boys, and Ned had been alone since Robb, Jon and Theon had gone hunting. It had been nighttime, and she knew that he had had a couple of glasses of wine. Peacetime had ruled in Winterfell, and the atmosphere was light and even joyful sometimes. In the absence of Sansa, Jeyne Poole had turned to Yara to talk about balls and boys, but she had barely listened, trying to suppress her desire for an unattainable man she should know better than to stay close to. She knew it was selfish and absolutely wrong, but her pounding lust had made her feel insane. Ned had never shown her any other attention than the affection of a caring father, and she knew that. Normally, in battle, she was always clear in her mind and focused, but regarding human emotions as strong as these, it was impossible for her to hold it back.

Around midnight, she had made a go of it. She had left her own room to seek out his. She knew that he was alone, and when she entered his bedroom, he had welcomed her. He was not as intoxicated as she had wished for, and neither was she. He had been sitting on his bed only wearing his trousers, showing off his bare chest and a lot of skin. She had gone directly to him, placed herself on top of him and kissed him passionately. The moment she had released her love for him, she had felt both empowered, free and ecstatic.

"I have wanted this for so long", she said to him and for a moment, she felt that he did not resist. He _let_ her kiss him and that made her want more. But when she tried to push him down on the bed, he put out his hands and lifted her up by her arms. Desire was written all over her face, and despair was written all over his.

"Yara, please", he panted before putting her down on the bed beside him. At first, his grip was firm and determined but he ended up putting her down gently. Then he moved away, putting on his shirt.

"Don't, Yara", he just said but without any kind of anger in his voice.

"Don't you want it, Ned?", she said, all confused from the stern wake-up call. She had been so sure that he had wanted her, wanted her _that_ way, so she grabbed his hand and put it to her breasts. To her dismay, he did not move his hand or indicate that he wanted to touch her.

Instead, he just looked at her with that face she could not resist. The striking handsomeness combined with strength and determination. In her eyes, he was the most admirable man in the entire realm. The sadness in his eyes seemed to be contagious, and slowly she let go of his hand.

"Oh", she just said, feeling completely foolish. She exhaled heavily and lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry", she then whispered with a voice that did not belong to her. She stretched out her legs to get up, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Look at me, Yara", he then said, and she felt so embarrassed. Yet she did what he asked.

"Don't be sorry. I should have known this could happen, and I should have detected it sooner. It is not your fault. I know that we are alike and close. Maybe even closer than I am with any of my other children", he then said, but Yara only noticed that he clearly saw her as his own child too. That made her feel twice as awkward as they were not exactly the Targaryens of the North. Blood shame was a serious offence up here. She tried to yank her hand out of his but he had anticipated this move and held her hand tight.

"Please, wait a moment", he then said and she obeyed but tried to look away. It was impossible as he used his other hand to gently cup her chin and make her face him.

"Ned, please don't make me suffer like this. I get it, okay?", she said, trying in vain to disguise her despair.

"Yara, don't be upset, please? I am not mad at you", he continued, trying to calm her down. His handsome face looking at her with his full attention was still enough to make her heart race even though he had just rejected her.

"You want me to leave? Leave Winterfell?", she then asked, appearing cool and put together on the outside. Her face was as expressionless as stone. He shook his head.

"No, of course I don't want that. And you can't, remember? I am your ward, your guardian", he continued, trying to make the conversation more lighthearted with a smile. She did not want to but it made her smile too.

"Go to sleep now, and everything will be normal tomorrow", he said and then he surprised her by taking her into his embrace and hugging her tight. The close contact between their bodies made her feel hot on the inside. His rejection had clearly had no effect on her body's desire for him.

 _Nothing will be normal tomorrow_ , she thought to herself, realizing that these feelings were not going to just disappear, but after he released her from his hug, she nodded and looked at him.

"Yes, it will be." He smiled to her and caressed her cheek. _Why are you torturing me like this?_ , her heart screamed in contrast to her cool exterior.

She got up and went for the door.

"Yara?", he then called and she turned around at the door, holding on to it and trying to stay calm.

"Yes?", she said, looking straight at him.

"I guess that I have always known. Maybe if I had been twenty years younger and not married", he said, smiling to her. She did not know whether he was trying to cheer her up or if he really meant it.

"Maybe we should just bury it. There is also Robb...", she then said, her face grimacing in a funny way. He smiled.

"Yes, Robb. He is fond of you, and I'd like to see that alliance. You would be a great ruler here when I am gone", he continued, and she understood what he meant – that Robb was better suited for her, and she knew that he was kind of right.

Back in the room at the castle, Yara woke up from her memories, recalling the devastating moment between her and Ned. To her surprise, he had never seemed to be bothered about this night ever again. He had been just the same to her the next day and she had acted the same way. It was always easy for her not to show her emotions, but with Ned it had been a struggle.

"You are awake?", a voice suddenly called, and the notion of Ned in it was easily detected. It was of course Robb. She opened up her eyes and looked at him. He walked to her but did not sit down.

She nodded.

"How is my brother?", she then asked. Robb did not look pleased, and she feared what he had done.

"Robb?", she continued, getting anxious. His facial expression changed from concerned to angry.

"His health is fine, but his soul is not. You know – the betraying, disloyal kind. The Greyjoy kind", Robb said, and Yara did not understand this sudden anger.

"What?", she just said, trying to get up in the bed. That was when she discovered the chain around her wrist. She cast aside the blanket and saw that she indeed was in chains.

"Seven Hells! What are you doing, Robb?", she then yelled. "What is this and where is Theon? Where is my brother?", she yelled loudly, making her entire body ache.

"Theon is in the dungeon in his prison cell where he belongs. His fate is yet to be determined, and as for yours…", Robb said with an expression she had never seen before. It was a mixture of power and anger. She remained silent for a while. _He knows!_ , she then thought to herself. She nodded to him, kind of relieved actually.

"I am sorry, Robb. I never meant to hurt either of you, and I don't really think I did either", Yara then said, sitting up in the bed and touching the chain. "Isn't this a bit much?", she then asked him calmly. He sighed and seemed to be struggling with keeping up with his tough attitude.

"You betrayed us as well", he just said. She shook her head, feeling angry about the accusation.

"Loving your father is hardly a betrayal, Robb", she then said, feeling scorned and tired. He did not answer.

"How could you, Yara? He was my father, and you seduced him", he continued, sounding like he was the one being hurt. She gave him a look of disbelief.

"I admit loving him like _that_ was wrong, but nothing happened", she said, squeezing the chain with her free hand.

"I am a just ruler, Yara. I am reasonable. I will not execute you for this, but I will banish you from this land", he then said to her. She was not afraid of him but she looked down.

"What a righteous ruler you are, King Robb", she said in a mocking tone.

"But if you cause trouble, I will kill you", he then said, looking more hurt than angry. Yara stared at him.

"You look like him, Robb", she just said with a devious smile.

"I wouldn't recommend you talking like that", he replied. She laughed. It hurt but it did not matter.

"I could kill you in an instant. Your father knew I was a better fighter than you – and your bastard brother. I guess he was the one who told you after all?", she asked, wanting to know the truth.

Robb nodded.

"He did, but I didn't want to believe it. I gave you the opportunity to come clean several times, Yara. I thought maybe it was just a misunderstanding. But these last days revealed the truth. While you were unconscious with your injury, it was not my name you whispered over and over in your sleep. It was his."

Yara looked at him. "Come on, Robb. What should I have done? Confessed my feelings on the eve of the battle?", she asked in disbelief.

"Jon told me that it had been happening for a long time", Robb continued.

"Is that so?" She tried to sound like she did not care.

"I could kill Theon for your crimes", he then said, trying to incite her. It worked and she tried to free herself form the chain, but it was impossible.

"You will not get away with that", she yelled, crying out her physical pain. He looked solemn as he sat down beside her.

"I can't believe that you have done this, Yara. Being with my father. He was the one who let you in, the one who gave you a home", he said, clearly not understanding.

"He was the one taking me _away_ from home!", she yelled. "But I know that he gave me a better one. To tell you the truth, I never asked for this emotional pain", she continued, a little more subdued. Robb looked at her.

"Is it true that you had his baby? When you went to visit Dorne?", he asked her in a small voice that clearly showed that he feared the answer. She was glad that she was looking down and away from him. Under the blanket she touched the scar on her belly.

"No, Robb. It is not true. Your father was just as honorable as we all believed he was. He did nothing wrong", she said, feeling life leaving her again. Being this upset quickly drained her body of what little strength she had recovered.

"Jon told me", he then said, sounding both relieved and displeased.

"Jon told you a lot", she replied, sliding back into bed. "I bet most of it was untrue".

"Jon wouldn't lie. He told me that you had been _with_ my father several times". Yara snorted.

"As I said, your father was an honorable man. He loved Caitlyn too much. For your information, he was not even interested", she revealed the hurtful truth. Robb sighed with relief.

"Why are you telling me this?", he then asked. She shrugged.

"Because no matter what you think of me, I loved Ned a lot, and I will not have anyone soil his memory. He was a good man, and that was why I loved him", she answered. He remained silent for a couple of moments, not used to this role.

"If you kill my brother, I will come after you, Robb, and I will have to ignore our past", she then launched one fast attack. She turned around to face him with the remains of her strength. There was power in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"And _I_ will have to ignore our past when I banish you from Winterfell and when I serve Theon the punishment he deserves. This is too much to forgive", Robb fired back and got up. He had a sorrowful expression in his eyes, but hers was dark. There was vengeance written in her eyes – her nature compelled her to always defend her family.

"You will be released after Theon's trial", Robb then said with his back turned. She wanted to scream out her anger, but she remained cool. She knew that she needed all her strength in order to escape these chains and rescue her brother.

* * *

 _A/N: So the (first?) secret is out, and the alliance between the Greyjoys and the Starks is over. Now the question is if Yara can save Theon and what the siblings will do then? And what about Theon's love for Sansa?_


	16. One Heritage

_Having her secret out, Yara finds herself once again as the outsider, banished from Winterfell by Robb. Her options are limited and some quick thinking and acting is required. Theon is being kept a prisoner in the dungeon, awaiting his trial which will decide whether he dies or lives._

* * *

After Robb left her tied to the bed by the chain around her hand, Yara felt enraged. She was used to having to deal with unreasonable men, but Robb had never been one of them. She did believe that he had overreacted when he found out the truth about her infatuation with his father, and the fact that he saw fit to just banish her from Winterfell after maybe having her brother executed too brought back that famous temper of the Ironborn. Her mind was set on revenge, and the boiling blood inside her clouded her vision and made her narrow-minded. She knew this, but there was no other option than to break away from here and rescue Theon.

She took a look at the chain and tried to pull and push it, but it did not move. She once again tried to push it over her hand but instead it resulted in her skin being peeled off. It was painful and she bit her teeth hard together in order not to scream. She felt trapped and doom was closing in on her.

The thought of what Robb was going to do to Theon was enough to make her stand the pain as fleeting images flashed before her eyes: Theon being hanged, Theon being decapitated, Theon being fed to the direwolves. She needed all the strength she had collected through the years, being the tough Ironborn woman. She had had three brothers, and her father Balon Greyjoy had taught all his children to be tough and never to show weakness. The two eldest brothers had died, but she had remained the way Balon had wished for them. Theon, her little brother, was different: Stubborn and foolish with great pride, but not a wise boy. He had been a disappointment to their father, and she had always felt like she needed to rise up to fill out the role that Theon would never be able to.

 _Heir to the Iron Islands. Living at Pyke, ruling_ , she whispered to herself. _What is dead may never die_ , she continued. She had never forgotten her heritage and her name, and now she felt closer to it than she had done in years. She knew that it was her current rage against Winterfell and the Starks that made her feel this way, but it was enough for her.

She looked around, starting to feel anxious. There were no tools around to use, so she knew what she had to do with the unbreakable lock.

 _For the Drowned God_ , she whispered and put her left hand on the right, feeling her thumb. Then, with a couple of hand thrusts, her left hand broke her right thumb in such a way that the bone turned the wrong way, pointing to the palm instead. Her face contorted in a grimace of excruciating pain but she did not scream. The finger was pounding on the inside as it screamed to be put back into place, but not just yet. The swelling was on the way, so she needed to act fast: With the thumb pointing the wrong way, her hand was smaller and in one determined movement, she pulled the hand through the chain. She bit the blanket to stand the pain, and she panted exhaustedly afterwards.

She took a look at her fractured hand which did not look good. She knew she had to set the bone, and in another quick movement, she pulled it back in place. It hurt more than before, but now the thumb was pointing the right way again.

She sat back for a while in the soft bed and gathered her strength. She tried to move the broken finger, but every movement sent waves of pain through her entire body. Now she was happy that she had practised sword fighting with her left hand too.

She slipped out of the bed and touched her bare feet to the floor. She was dressed in sleeping wear in white shades, which was hardly easy to disguise. She looked around for her own clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. She took a few soft steps towards the window, and her body seemed to be okay again. By the window she saw that she was in the tower, far away from the dungeon. _Smart move, Robb_ , she whispered, realizing that Robb probably was expecting this. He knew her well. Too well now it seemed. But still, there was no other way. She needed to rescue her foolish brother. She was tempted to just flee Winterfell now that she was free, but she knew in her heart that family was too important to her. She could never return to her father without Theon.

Determination was luckily one of Yara's strongest traits, and her strong will moved her towards the door which, to her surprise, she found unlocked. That made her suspicious.

Outside there was no one to be seen, however. The stone floor felt cold against her feet, and she moved them quickly to ease their pain. She went to the stairs, but as she was about to descend, a guard came her way. She quickly moved aside into the shadows, and the guard moved past her, oblivious to her presence. She knew she needed armour, so after the guard had passed her, she jumped him and forced him to the floor while covering his mouth and nose with her injured hand. It hurt so bad that she felt like she was close to fainting. Still, she pressed the hand against his mouth, while he was struggling. She could feel that she had lost some of her strength after being in bed for some time, but after what seemed like minutes, the guard finally closed his eyes and gave up the struggle. Yara quickly removed her hand and checked that he was only passed out and not dead. Then she stripped off his clothes and shoes and put it on herself. The Winterfell-armour was strong and warm and the boots were made for winter and harsh climate. She was thankful for that now. Then she lifted the guard up and placed him in her bed to send a message to Robb.

She put on his helmet and took his spear, and then she walked slowly through the castle, staying away from the private quarters. She moved through the crypt where the deceased Starks were laid to rest. That crypt always made her feel uneasy, and she hurried along.

She did not meet a lot of people, only a couple of other guards, but she nodded to them as was the custom, and they noticed nothing.

Finally, she reached the dungeon with the prison cells. The dungeon-keeper had been sitting there for years, and somehow he reminded her of her father, Balon. And that was not a good thing. The dungeon-keeper never let anyone in, so she had to get past him with force. Luckily, he was old too and his hearing bad, so she sneaked up behind him and hit him with a forceful blow to the back of his head which immediately knocked him out. She could hear some of the prisoners roaring, but she had no eye for them. She pulled off the helmet and let her hair out. It was a mess but appearance did not really matter now.

The first couple of cells were empty, and the first prisoner she encountered was the old Lannister who had been sitting there for years. As usual he stared into the wall and seemed to have lost his mind. He did not notice anything. The opposite cell was populated by three Bolton soldiers who had fought alongside Ramsay and Roose. They noticed her and started yelling over each other.

"Shut up!", Yara yelled and poked her spear towards them. She could easily spear them if she wanted to.

"You are the Greyjoy wench", one of them said.

"I think she is up to no good", the other one said tauntingly. She tried to ignore them.

"Maybe she has time for us", the third said and made a vulgar movement.

"Men!", she said and raised her spear, "you can play with this one". The men kept on taunting her, but as she was about to teach them a lesson, she heard a familiar voice. She stopped and walked towards the sound coming from a cell further down the aisle.

"Theon?", Yara whispered and moved slowly. The voice grew louder, and now she was sure. That girly, pathetic voice could only come from her brother.

"Theon!", she then said as she found a thin and bloody person sitting on the floor, all curled up. He lifted his face and revealed that this was indeed the prince of the Iron Islands.

"Theon!", she repeated and rushed to the bars. He tried to move closer to touch her hands, but every movement seemed to be painful for him. Yara quickly used the dungeon-keeper's keys to unlock the cell door and Theon almost fell into her embrace. He had lost all his strength.

"What have they done to you?", she continued, horrified over the state Theon was in. He looked up at her with his big eyes and pale face covered in filth.

"After I killed Ramsay they dragged me down here. I did not eat for days before Robb visited me. He gave me food and water and told me that I had a trial soon", Theon told his sister. She helped him sit up.

"I heard about that trial", she said grimly. "We need to get out of here. Out of Winterfell".

"Where would we go?", he asked her. Even his voice was as weak as a mouse. She put her hands around his face to keep it steady.

"We are going home. Home to Pyke", she said with a smile. Theon looked confused.

"I don't understand. What happened to you and Robb?", he then asked. Yara took a deep breath and sat down next to her brother.

"Look, we don't have much time, Theon", she said. Theon did not move his eyes away from her. Their penetrating gaze made her uncomfortable. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"What?", she said without humour in her voice. His smile turned into a grin that annoyed her.

"Robb found out about your love for dear, old, dead Ned", he said. Speaking hurt him, but the laughter from inside eased this pain. Yara looked at him, confused.

"How do you know?", she asked, suddenly feeling aggravated. He managed a short laugh.

"I am your brother, Yara. I know you better than anyone. Besides, I always planned on using this against you at some point if you ever tried to steal away Pyke from me", he confessed. She remained speechless for a moment.

"And I would use your senseless love for Sansa to prove to our people that you were more concerned about the Starks than the Ironborn", she shot back viciously. Before he could answer, Yara raised her hand and knocked him out. He fell quickly to the floor, and she was thankful for the silence. Carrying him would be way easier than having to drag him with her as he complained about leaving Sansa. She would never be able to convince him that he would always be an outsider to this family. He would never be a part of it, as she had experienced firsthand. They only had one heritage, and that was a fact they could not change. They were not Starks – they were Ironborn.


	17. Trapped

_A/N: Being trapped in the dungeon, Theon and Yara Greyjoy have to make a hard choice._

* * *

Yara sat still for a while in the dungeon, contemplating her next move. She was short of breath and a bit in despair too. She did not want to admit it or face it, but she could hardly change facts. She looked at Theon by her side. His breathing was steady now, and he seemed like he was close to waking up again. She felt bad for knocking him out as she knew that it was not her place to decide his future. Truthfully, she had never wanted this. She had wanted Ned secretly and after living for so long in Winterfell, she had no desire to return home to the Iron Islands. Her father was a tyrant, and she considered him bad at warfare and strategies. She was young still and not sure what she wanted in life. Yes, she wanted to rule, to be a leader to her people, but being born a woman, she knew that this would be difficult to achieve. At least in Pyke where the male dominance was harder to break through than in the North.

Even though Yara had never seen eye to eye with Catelyn Stark, she had admired her toughness and her strong character. She had been a worthy match for Ned, she had to admit, as she had been just as much the ruler of Winterfell as he had. She was admired by the people, and Yara had been one of them. Jealousy had never been a companion of Yara's, and if she had been envious of someone, it was usually a man getting something she couldn't have because she was a woman.

Fatigue caught up with Yara as she sat there. The consequences of engaging in the battle to remove the Boltons started to show their ugly faces, and her body felt weak and lifeless.

"Why did you do that?", Theon complained and rubbed his skull with his hand. Yara looked at him, sitting down and leaning her back against the cold stone wall. She had pulled her legs up, resting her arms on her knees.

"Sorry, brother. I shouldn't have done that", she found herself apologizing in a tired voice. He sat up and looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"What?", he said. Yara turned her head and looked at him.

"I said I was sorry, Theon", she snarled. He remained silent for a while.

"Why are we still here?", he then asked her.

She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"What do you want, Theon? I mean, what do you really want?"

Theon looked puzzled.

"I…. I don't know, Yara", he finally answered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to go home? Back to the Iron Islands? I am not sure we can make it, but we can try", she replied.

"Home?", Theon repeated and leaned his head back, sitting like his sister. "I don't know where home is any longer". There was sadness in his pathetic voice which was heartbreaking to Yara. She had always been a very protective sister even when he was being ridiculously stupid.

"Me neither", Yara sighed. "How did things get so messy?", she asked, putting a bit of humor into her words. Theon smiled too.

"You fell in love with your surrogate father", he chuckled. Every muscle hurt, but he had grown accustomed to the pain.

"And you fell in love with your surrogate sister", Yara replied, smiling too. Theon put out his hand, the palm pointing up, and looked at her. She raised her hand too and grabbed his.

"We are not getting out of here, are we?", Theon then stated. There was no fear in his voice, just a bit of a puzzled tone. Yara shook her head, realizing that she had completely overestimated her body's condition.

"No, baby brother. We are not", she answered. Both remained silent for a while. Then Theon spoke:

"What do you think will happen?", he asked. Yara felt her throat turning dry as she pictured Theon beheaded in front of her.

"I can't get you out of here, Theon. My wounds are too severe", she answered with a tormented look in her eyes. She looked at him, but there still was no fear to detect.

"I don't want to leave, Yara. I will have to accept the consequences of my actions. Take it as a man", he replied with authority in his voice. Yara felt proud, and she did not hear the footsteps closing in on them.

After a moment, Yara realized that Robb was standing in the entrance to the cell, completely still, just watching them. Theon spotted him first and with no words he just pointed at him. Yara turned her head. There he was, the young Wolf King, in his royal robe and gear, ready for a fight.

"We surrender, King Robb", she said lightly, putting her hand out for him to cuff her if he wanted to. Still he did not move. His gaze was as strong as his father's, and standing that way, he was the spitting image of him too.

"You didn't see this coming, did you?", she continued and lowered her hands. Theon grinned behind her.

"I certainly did", he replied in a dry voice.

"Now, here is your chance. You can take that fine sword of yours and slay the both of us. We fought for you and Winterfell, and that scarred our bodies. Why don't you take the rest?", she said, having difficulty hiding her concern. Behind her, Theon put his hand on her arm, looking anxious. They both watched how Robb's hand was resting on the handle of his sword.

"I will not do that", he answered like he was insulted. They both looked at him, awaiting his next move. It was no secret that their lives were in his hands.

"Sansa sent me down here", he then continued, letting go of the sword.

"Sansa?", Theon asked eagerly. A faint smile escaped Robb's lips.

"Yes, she was still worried about you, Theon. She wanted me to pardon you and spare your life", he then said. Both the Greyjoy siblings were left stunned.

"And you honored her request?", Yara asked, putting her hand on Theon's shoulder behind her. His relief might be premature. Robb's eyes looked tormented as he watched her.

"My sister is wise. Like yours, Theon", he answered. Yara looked at him in disbelief.

"You regret your decisions then? To execute Theon and banish me?", she arrogantly asked him. Robb looked down for a second, and Yara felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Get up and come with me", he just answered.

Theon was quickly on his feet, and Yara gave him a surprised look.

"I thought you were dying?", she asked him, clearly annoyed. He gave her that stupid and dumbstruck face that always got on her nerves.

"I _am_ ", he defended himself. She shook her head.

"Help me up!", she then turned to Robb demanding. For a second it seemed like he had forgotten all about the situation between them as he rushed to her and helped her up with a tender touch. His head almost touched hers and she leaned in close to his ear:

"Feels almost like old times", she whispered as he got her up. He shot her an agonizing look that gave away his true feelings.

"I never wanted it to come to this", he then said, still holding on to her arm. She smiled.

"I know you didn't", she gave him the answer he wanted. Then he pulled a bit away and looked at the two Greyjoys.

"We used to be like brothers and sisters. I truly wanted both of you to be here with me", he then stated. Neither of them answered him.

"But Theon, I neither can nor will forgive you. What you did was outrageous and disloyal, and I do not understand why", he continued. Theon stepped forward about to open his mouth when Robb put up his hands.

"You did save Sansa and defeated Ramsay Bolton, and that I neither can nor will ignore either. I will bring you to the hall where you will have the opportunity to explain yourself. Sansa will be present to. Go, now, she is waiting for you", Robb said and stepped aside, giving Theon room to pass him.

Yara put her hand on her brother's arm.

"Be careful, Theon", she whispered, and concern filled her heart. He nodded and walked past Robb where a guard was waiting to escort him.

When Theon and the guard had left, Yara was alone with Robb.

"Now what?", she asked him with a challenging tone. He gave up his grim expression and moved closer to her.

"Yara. You know that I am righteous enough to admit it when I am wrong?", he said hesitatingly. Yara could not help but to smile a bit.

"I know", she simply answered.

"I might have been too quick to judge. I was enraged and angry, but no one else knows about this yet", he then said. Yara felt the balance of power changing.

"And jealous maybe?", she dared to say. Confidence had not yet left her. He chuckled and faced her.

"Maybe yes, but the truth is, I need you. I need you in my life: by my side ruling and maybe in my bed at night too", he answered honestly. _Ned taught him well_ , Yara thought to herself. She chuckled.

"I am happy to be your companion, but I have my conditions: First I want you to pardon my brother. I am old enough to realize that what he did must have consequences, but I want him to stay alive, and second: If you plan on taking the Iron Throne, I want to be more than by your side – I want to be your Hand".

A smile escaped his lips.

"Why don't you seize the Throne yourself?", he asked curiously.

"I would if possible, but I am no fool. There is no way an Ironborn could take over the Throne. My father made sure of that. My best hope of doing something great for my people is to become your Hand, and by that I mean that the Ironborn will benefit from your crowning as well", she answered bluntly. Robb nodded; he had always appreciated her honesty.

"I will consider it, but as for Theon… The people of Winterfell will never accept him getting away with this, and they will especially not accept _me_ making sure of it. You must know this, Yara".

"Yes, I do know. But Theon makes stupid decisions, you know that. He is a foolish boy, but I want him to keep his life. I want him breathing. He is my brother, Robb", Yara said, torn between reason and love. "I have a compromise then?", she continued. He looked puzzled. "Arya and Bran, they are still missing. You want them back, don't you?", she said.

"Of course I do", he answered harshly.

"Let it be Theon's redemption. Let the people see his loyalty", she suggested. Robb remained silent for a moment, contemplating the idea.

"Maybe. Maybe, but people are not that forgiving. They will never accept him again".

"They never accepted him, Robb! To them, he was always the outsider. He was always the Ironborn to them, just like I am, but your father made them tolerate him", she said, raising her voice.

"Winterfell had no problem with you. You were always one of us. You never betrayed us", Robb replied.

"But _you_ think I did", she stated, growing tired of not having a big enough say in the matter. Her words immediately made his eyes burn.

"That is different! A different kind of betrayal", he answered angrily.

"Was it really? Yes, I loved your father, and so what? Jon loved Sansa, you loved me", she yelled.

"Are we ever getting past this?", she added. Robb looked hurt.

"But he was married, Yara – and my father. He was like your father too. You are not a Targaryen".

The last bit made her laugh.

"You are so like him, you know? Always doing the right thing – the decent thing, the moral thing".

"I can't help it, Yara. He raised me that way, and I don't think that is a bad thing", Robb said, the puppy-eyes coming back. "But why, Yara?", he continued, still haunted by the truth.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, Robb. Why did you love me? I mean, I never planned to fall in love with your father. I know it sounds wrong saying it out loud, but it was just something that had always been there. You can hardly blame me. Ned was quite extraordinary", she explained.

"Have you told me the entire truth then?", he asked, holding his breath. Yara did too, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes. He rejected me. Told me that he loved me, but not in that way". Yara knew she was quite good at lying and keeping her secrets.

"Okay, Yara. I believe you, but I do have news for you. I have just received a raven – an injured, starved man has been found outside the castle walls". He took a deep breath and shot her an intense look. "My father is alive"….

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Ned Stark is alive! More trouble is on the way. How will Yara react and what will Ned do to Theon when he finds out that he is the reason his wife was killed? The next chapter will uncover more._


	18. Trial

_A/N: Big news here in Winterfell: Ned Stark has returned, and Theon's life is hanging by a thread._

* * *

Yara did not move a muscle as she heard Robb's words about Ned being alive. She knew that he was watching her, and even the smallest of changes on her face would be detected by him.

"Really? How is that possible?", she asked neutrally.

"Cersei's plan fell apart: She had planned to keep him in the dungeon after he was captured, but he managed to escape. She had no choice but to go through with her plan, telling the whole of Westeros that he was dead. He is weak and hurt, but alive", Robb explained. His gaze was scrutinizing.

"Please, stop looking at me like that, Robb! We have established that the only relationship between your father and me is a family tie. Father and daughter or ruler and soldier", Yara burst out. Still, the anxious look in Robb's eyes lingered.

"Really, what do you want from me, Robb? If you want to proceed with your banishment of me, then go ahead, but otherwise let me go to the hall to see what happens to my brother", she continued. As he did not answer, she made a gesture to move away. Then he grabbed her arm but it was a gentle touch.

"Yara, wait. I want you here, I really do, but so much has happened", he said. She looked at him and maintained the eye contact. He looked so much like Ned.

"Robb, I am not going to go straight to your father and rip off his clothes. I have great admiration for him, and since I am under your command here, I am nothing more than a soldier who will follow your orders. I accept that, I really do, but Robb, honestly, we need to figure this out – I need to know where my future is", she said. The uncertainty tormented her. Robb nodded.

"Yes, Yara, I understand that. You will have a place here, that is for sure", he answered.

"Fine", she replied and put her hand gently on his hand, which was still holding on to her arm. She removed it and turned around.

"I need to go see my brother", she continued and left. He did not obstruct her.

Being able to move freely again inside the castle walls, Yara hurried up from the dungeon and towards the Hall. From afar, she could hear a crowd talking and mumbling, and turning the corner, she immediately saw her brother sitting in the middle, in front of their usual table overviewing the Hall. The crowd was sitting behind him. She did not have eyes for anything else and rushed quickly down the stairs to him. Her entire body was aching, but pain was inferior now. Theon was the most important thing, and she did not give a damn if everybody in Winterfell knew that her number one concern was her Greyjoy brother.

"Theon", she shouted and went to him. The crowd stepped aside and let her through. Reaching him, she could see that he was still alive and not more hurt than before. He was more lying than sitting in the chair and he had difficulties holding up his head. She put her hands on his face and made him face her. He seemed almost okay given the circumstances.

"Theon. You are okay!", she said with relief. He yanked away his head and nodded towards the table. She turned her head and there he was: Sitting in his rightful chair, a bit smaller, with more scars and paler but still charismatic and powerful: Ned Stark. He looked straight at her; first with a serious look on his wounded face, and she sensed that her brother's deeds had colored his view on her as well, but then a smile appeared on his face. A bit in pain but the smile grew wider.

"Yara", he said with love in his voice. She knew that all eyes were on her – especially Robb's eyes – so she acted accordingly. Seeing Ned there alive again made her react with emotions stronger than she had imagined, and on the inside waves of joy and euphoria were crashing into her heart.

She allowed herself to smile, and she let go of Theon and walked to Ned. Her heart was pounding, and she tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. " _Damn you feelings!",_ she whispered to herself, but her exterior was as cool as ever.

"Ned, my God. You are alive!", she exclaimed and could not help but to run to him. It was no secret that Ned and Yara had always been close so she saw no problem in expressing her joy. She stopped right before him and awaited his move.

"Yara, my girl", he said and got to his feet. It caused him pain but he seemed determined to greet his protégé. Yara was standing still, waiting for him to move, but rather quickly he was near her and instead of shaking her hand like a favorite soldier, he opened up his arms and took her into his embrace. She was paralyzed for a moment, but her emotions appeared too uncontrollable, and automatically she closed her eyes and indulged in his affection. She put her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Be careful there. I am an old man", he chuckled and let go of her. In her eyes, he was no old man – looking at him, he still looked as handsome as ever, even if he was thinner and weaker than the last time she had seen him.

"And here I thought you were an old, _dead_ man", she grinned. It made him smile wider.

"Already seizing the throne, am I right?", he asked with another smile. She looked at Robb who had approached them. He looked anxious, but her smile made him relax. She put out her hand and grabbed Robb's.

"Actually, _we_ were getting ready to do that", she said and squeezed Robb's hand. Robb looked confused, but his anxiousness seems to disappear, turning slowly into tranquility.

"Really?", Ned said with both joy and surprise in his voice. He approached them and put his hands on each of their shoulders. Yara felt uncomfortable. She knew that Theon's eyes were burning their way through her neck. _I am doing this for you too, baby brother_ , her mind said to her.

"To be frank, I had always hoped this would happen. Uniting two great Houses", he said. "Congratulations is in order", he continued. Yara felt even more uncomfortable.

"Then we have to consider everything from the Houses present here", she said, letting go of Robb's hand, whispering to Ned. Sadness overpowered his eyes as he nodded.

"That is true", he said, turning around to face Theon. "Theon, my boy, you have a trial waiting". Ned manned himself up, trying to ignore the pain and walked to Theon, who was still sitting in the chair. He was not tied up, but he did not seem to be in a condition strong enough to be able to run anywhere. Yara felt cornered and wanted to go to Theon to defend him, but in her heart, she hoped that Ned had mercy enough to spare him.

"Yes, Lord Stark", Theon replied with dignity in his voice and tried to stand up. Ned held up his hand.

"Please, stay in your seat. You are injured". Then his eyes went from Theon to the rest of the crowd in the congregation.

"Theon Greyjoy is hurt, yes!", he shouted out powerfully. Everyone went silent.

"I am hurt", he continued, nodding to Theon, "trying to defend Winterfell, defend the North, defend you and defend my family".

Yara held her breath – she had no idea where this was going.

"Theon has committed crimes against you, yes. He did not defend Winterfell, he did not defend the North and he did not defend my family. Well, _his_ family, I might add", Ned shouted out with so much passion that his words sent shivers down everyone's spine. He put his hand on the chair and looked directly at Theon. The weak boy looked down himself. Yara, however, reacted as she clenched her fists and took a step forward. Robb, standing beside her, grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Wait", he whispered. Anger was rising inside her, but she contained it. "For now", she replied.

"But Theon has also done brave acts. He saved my daughter. He risked his own life protecting her multiple times and he came to his senses as soon as he realized that Winterfell was in danger", Ned continued, and Yara felt a bit relieved. In his chair, Theon nodded too, still looking down. Ned turned around and pointed at Sansa. She was sitting behind him in a beautiful, emerald-green dress. Still traumatized, but she looked just as beautiful as ever.

"Traitor", someone from the crowd shouted.

"Cut of Greyjoy's head", another voice sounded, and Yara felt uneasy. She felt threatened. She reached down for her sword, and felt frantic when she remembered that she was unarmed. The hatred against House Greyjoy mounting in the Hall might not be aimed at her, but she had not forgotten her family name.

Her agitated eyes sought out Ned, who once again held up his hands, trying to calm everyone down.

"Easy, easy, now", he said, and they obeyed him. He walked right in front of Theon and leaned in towards him. Yara watched how Theon's eyes were begging for mercy. She found this degrading and stepped closer. This time Robb did not have the power to stop her.

"Theon will have a trial like everyone else, but I have listened to my daughter's plea – she has strongly advised me to consider the good things that Theon did too", he started, walking a few steps around the chair. Yara stopped and did not move further, awaiting Ned's next words. She felt like her heart was ceasing to function.

"And I have listened. Her words were both sweet and right. Theon has betrayed us. Betrayed my trust and Winterfell, but he has also saved us. If he had not acted against the Boltons, they would have killed both my daughter and my young son, and Theon prevented that. Therefore I will show him mercy, but I cannot ignore his crimes. Theon is a man, not a boy, and he knows this", Ned continued and looked at his ward. Theon looked more aware than before and climbed to his feet.

"I accept Lord Stark's decisions. I acted wrongly, and I will accept the consequences", he said with more force than this bony creature seemed to be able to. The words ached inside Yara, and she felt an excruciating urge to act. To save her little brother, whom she loved so much.

"If I may, Lord Stark?", he then continued and looked first at the people and then at Ned.

"Go ahead, son", Ned answered and stepped back. _Oh no, Theon, you will make it far worse_ , Yara thought to herself, but she did not interfere.

"People of Winterfell", Theon started, taking a few steps forward. Surprisingly, everybody kept quiet, listening to the son of Balon Greyjoy.

"As Lord Stark said, I have wronged you. You are right to be angry with me. I was raised here. Here in Winterfell just like you, and jealousy and contempt were the reasons why I betrayed you. I wanted to be a more important part of the Stark household. I wanted to win Lady Sansa's heart. I can say that out loud now – everybody knows it anyway", Theon poured his heart out, facing Sansa who was sitting behind him. She blushed, but a faint smile appeared on her face. There was pity in the smile too, but Yara did not believe that Theon noticed. She did look touched, too.

"I love Sansa Stark with all of my heart, and jealousy drove me into making a deal with the Boltons. I should not have done that. I had the opportunity to save Lady Catelyn Stark, but I did not. I know I should have", he continued, looking straight at Sansa as he spoke about her mother. He was sure he could see a tear leaving her eye.

"When fully realizing what the Boltons were planning on doing, I started fighting back, remembering the good things that Winterfell has done for me. Some would say that I was kidnapped by Lord Eddard Stark, taken away from my father and my home where I was later to rule. Me _and_ my sister, whom you all know so well", Theon continued his speech, pointing at Yara, who feared where this speech would go. She felt self-conscious having all eyes on her because of her brother's tongue and tried to remain cool. Theon looked at her too with a mixture of fear and an apologetic look on his face.

"And we were. We were taken. Kidnapped", Theon continued, and the crowd started mumbling. "But… but", he continued, holding his hands out as he turned around and looked at Ned.

"Ned Stark was the father I never had on the Iron Islands. Having my own heritage in mind, I still want to say this…" He paused and fear entered his eyes. "Ned Stark was a better father than Balon Greyjoy could ever have been. My real father is a cold-hearted cunt who never had any concern for his children. Ned Stark is a caring person. He cares for you, he cares for the North, and most of all, he cares for his family, in which he included Yara and me". He paused again, and Yara could not quite get a grip on the course of his speech. _Where are you going with this?_ , she asked herself. She glanced at Ned, who looked utterly touched. Theon had never expressed any fondness of Ned before, and Yara too found this curious. Maybe Theon really deep down was fond of Ned? She remained puzzled.

"With all of this in mind, I will confess to everyone here that I committed crimes against a family that has cared more for me than my own family has ever done. I will accept the consequences of my actions and any punishment that Lord Stark sees fit to give me. If he decides that I must pay the ultimate price for this – having my life taken – I will accept it", he finished and gave Ned a heartfelt look. All eyes turned to Ned – especially Sansa who looked frightened.

"Whatever happens", Robb whispered to Yara and grabbed her hand, "don't do anything stupid". She ignored it, but she could not even speak if she had desired to. She was too choked up, awaiting Ned's decision.

Ned stepped forward and looked at his family – his gaze reached Yara and Robb too, and Yara stared intensely at him. She did not like the look on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Theon. Thank you for telling us all your true feelings. That is a strong quality in a man", he started moving closer to Theon.

"I know you will take my verdict as a man. I have listened to your words, but I have to act based on facts. And facts are that you have done unforgiveable things, Theon. I am sorry". He paused, and Yara felt it all going downhill. She knew where this was headed, and she stepped forward quickly. Robb was not fast enough to stop her.

"Trial by combat, Theon!", she shouted. Everyone was startled, but she moved forward, closer to Ned and Theon. "Demand a trial by combat", she repeated, giving Theon a grave look. He too had sensed where Ned's verdict was going, and he nodded.

"I will fight for you", she almost begged him. He stood up as straight as he could and nodded with more power.

"Yes, I demand a trial by combat"…


	19. Sealing Theon's Fate

"No!", Robb shouted, stepping forward. The look on his face was both surprised and horrified. He looked at Yara with pleading eyes, but the Ironborn woman's face did not change. Then his gaze shifted to Theon who looked as dumbstruck as ever. He, too, looked at his sister.

"Will you repeat your demand?", a just as confused Ned Stark said and tried to ignore the panicking mumbling throughout the congregation. All eyes turned to Theon, and fear occurred in his eyes.

"A trial by combat", he more whispered than called. He looked at Yara, hinting that he was not sure about this.

"My brother has demanded a trial by combat, and I will fight for him", she said, sounding just as certain as Theon was uncertain.

"Yara", Ned exclaimed with worry in his voice. He rose and walked towards her. Her heart was already pounding against her chest from agitation, but now another feeling emerged too.

"Please", he whispered to her, leaning in. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and took it all in: his presence, his smell, his being. It was an arousing feeling that soon entered her entire body and soul. He put his hand on her shoulder and revealed true torment.

"You have put me in this position. You think I will just abandon my brother?", she said grimly through gritted teeth. Robb went to them.

"I won't take this fight", he then said, letting his eyes pierce Yara's.

"I am not asking you to", she said with a forced, sly smile. She did not want to fight him, but she did not want to lose Theon either.

"You have to appoint someone", she then said, feeling anxious too about where this was going. Ned had many skilled soldiers, who could probably outmatch her on a good day. She was still weak from her last fight, but she was also sure that her will and determination alone would give her unexpected powers. She hoped so, at least.

"I can't", Ned yelled, louder than he had expected. Louder than anyone had expected really, and everyone looked at him.

"I won't", he continued in a milder voice. He looked at Yara; the young woman he had raised as his own daughter and was so fond of.

"Enough!", a voice then suddenly called. It was female and frail, but at the same time filled with despair and willpower. It belonged to Sansa Stark.

Sansa rose from her chair with every single gaze upon her. If she had any insecurities speaking up in public, she hid it well. Yara looked at Theon who looked at Sansa like she was one of the Old Gods just coming to life.

"This cannot go on!", she said. The despair in her voice turned into strength and it made her look even more ravishing.

No one spoke. No one interrupted her.

"Why we focus on killing each other, I cannot comprehend. My little sister and my little brother are somewhere out there all by themselves, probably fighting for their lives! And here…", she started and paused, "… here we are planning how to kill each other". She paused again and went to the middle of the hall, still holding everyone's attention.

"I know that Theon has done horrible things, but because of him, I am still here. Ramsay Bolton tried to rape me and later kill me, but on both occasions, Theon stepped in and saved me. He did that even though I told him numerous times never to speak to me again and called him my mother's murderer. He did not give up on me, and because of him we have prevailed in conquering the Boltons", she said, her eyes fixed on Theon. He looked both scrawny and pathetic with his large eyes and frail posture, but a profound smile appeared on his face. He had long ago given up on keeping up with the direction of his life and future, but now he sensed hope.

"I propose that instead of any trial by combat where at least one of us will die – I neither want Yara, whom I consider my sister, nor my brother or any faithful Winterfell soldier to die – we should focus on joining forces and finding Arya and Bran", she said. Her words echoed long after she had finished speaking, and the silence remained for a while.

Finally Ned spoke.

"I have to admit that I agree with my daughter", he said. Yara looked at him, both amazed and in disbelief. Theon had the same look on his face.

"I know it is unusual, but Sansa is as wise as she is beautiful. I do not want to lose Theon, not Yara, nor anyone else", he continued and looked at Yara like he wanted her consent too. She watched Theon, whose eyes had come to life again. That made her nod.

"I can honor those terms. I speak for both my brother and I when I commit myself fully to the task of finding Arya Stark and Bran Stark and bringing them back safely", she said powerfully. Theon nodded too and got to his feet. No one had asked him, but he cleared his throat and found Sansa's eyes.

"I agree with my sister. I will devote my life to the task. Whatever is required of me", he said. A faint smile escaped Sansa's lips, and every hint of joy in Sansa's face was a ray of sunshine on a cold day to Theon.

"It is settled then", Ned said, as he approached Theon, whose strength had betrayed him again.

"Rise", Ned said, and Theon hid all his pain and ache and picked himself up. Yara watched carefully, and soon she sensed Robb's eyes on her neck too. She turned around and found him smiling. He did not often do that. He was on the verge of speaking, but instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a heartfelt expression. She returned it.

"Theon Greyjoy", Ned continued as excitement, pride and huge relief filled Yara's heart.

"I hereby pardon you of your crimes against Winterfell. May you continue on living here freely under the position of my ward", he said. Theon nodded. He was not pleased that Ned highlighted the part about being his ward, but he still felt as relieved as his sister did.

Ned put his hand on Theon's shoulder, and he felt like he could breathe again. Ned looked at him with an encouraging smile before taking him into his embrace.

Feeling his surrogate father's tender arms around him, Theon allowed himself to completely collapse inside his embrace and feel the love that Ned apparently still had for him. He silently sobbed while pressing his face against Ned's shoulder. Lord Stark noticed it, but in his heart, he knew that Theon needed it, and he placed his hand on the back of Theon's head and let him cry.

They remained like that for a while until Theon felt calm. He moved away and dried his eyes. Then he faced Ned.

"Thank you", he whispered. He wanted to apologize a million times but he restrained himself, knowing that he should let the past slide. Ned patted him on the head and nodded himself.

"I still have faith in you, Theon Greyjoy", he then said, and his words warmed Theon's heart. He had not thought this possible.

"So do I", Sansa's voice behind them said. Both turned around. There she was: Standing as tall and lady-like as a princess with a new hint of life in her eyes and a smile around her mouth.

"I will let the two of you have a moment", Ned said. He let go of Theon and kissed Sansa's head.

Sansa moved closer to Theon, who suddenly felt like he was unable to speak again.

"I _am_ grateful for what you did", she then said carefully.

"I love you, Sansa. I would rather die than lose you", he answered honestly. "I know that you do not feel the same towards me, but I still love you, Sansa Stark. I will love you until the day I die", he continued. He had left his pride behind long ago and he felt relieved telling her the truth.

Then she surprised him by taking his hand.

"Does it hurt?", she exclaimed when his hand seemed to go into spasms. He shook his head. It was not due to pain he reacted like that. It was due to unexpected excitement.

"No, it is fine", he said and let her caress it.

"I couldn't bear to see them execute you. You are still a part of the family", she said. He had already fallen for her, but now he fell even harder.

"And I will prove that to you by finding Arya and Bran and get them home safely. Trust me Sansa, I will not stop until I bring them back to you alive", he said, his confidence returning.

"I know you will", she said, nodding her head. "I know you would do anything for me".


	20. Upside Down

_A/N: Apparently Theon's life was saved by a miraculous turn-around by Ned Stark. Yara contemplates what to do before making a terrifying discovery..._

* * *

Yara Greyjoy felt both dizzy and free after Ned's words about him pardoning her brother. She felt nailed to the ground as her eyes tried to keep up with everything that was happening around her. Robb was still holding her hand while Theon had just been talking to both Ned and Sansa. Yara could easily see and hear just how relieved Theon was, and soon after Ned and Sansa had finished their conversations with him, he sank and found a chair to support his thin body. Yara watched him closely; this scrawny and pathetic creature was her brother – her flesh and blood – and she felt his pardoning just as immensely as he did. She let go of Robb and went to Theon. She knelt down and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, little brother", she said. He looked up. Happiness filled his eyes. It was the first time in a long time he had looked like this.

"I can't believe it. I was sure Ned Stark was going to sentence me to death", Theon said and touched Yara's hand gently. She shook her head.

"No, I can't believe it either. You have a lot to thank them for. Do you even realize what you have done?", she asked him bluntly. She was not sure that her brother saw eye to eye with reality all the time.

"Yara, please, don't start", he said exhaustedly, and she nodded.

"No, of course not, I won't", she said and got to her feet. "Can you walk?", she asked him. He manned up and got on his feet as well.

"Yes", he moaned in pain, and she put her arm around him.

"I am taking you to your room", she then said and started dragging him with her without acknowledging the presence of anyone else.

Yara almost carried her brother up the stairs and into his old room. It had not been touched for a long time. After taking over Winterfell, Theon had believed that a certain upgrade was in order, so he had moved into Ned's and Catelyn's bedroom which was much warmer and bigger than his own.

"Here we go", Yara said and put him down gently on the bed. Theon moaned, and she felt the pain too. His gnarled hands could hardly get a hold of the blanket, so she helped him and tucked him in.

His breathing was irregular, and he started panting when moving.

"Are you alright, Theon?", Yara asked him concernedly. She was not used to seeing him like this.

"We can't stay, can we?", he then asked her. She immediately sensed that Theon's worst pain was emotional rather than physical. His big eyes seemed even bigger now that he had been starved in his cell.

"You still want to stay?", Yara asked him. She was sitting on his bed, and he did not let go of her hand.

"In a perfect world, yes", he replied.

"But this world is far from perfect, right?", she answered. There was torment in his eyes and he shook his head.

"You will heal, Theon. In time", she continued. His grip around her hand tightened.

"Not on the inside", he complained. Yara took a deep breath – she wanted to smash some sense into his skull but her touch remained tender.

"Theon, I hate to say this, but you brought it on yourself. You should be thankful that you are still alive", she said honestly.

"I know, and that is what is killing me. I can't rewind time. I can't change it. I can't get her back", he said, a tear dropping from his eye. Yara hated seeing him like this. If he had been any other Ironborn, she would have scolded him and told him to pull himself together, but she felt an unnatural nurturing urge to make him feel better instead.

"Theon, you never _really_ had Sansa", she said in a mild tone. He blinked and looked away.

"I know", he mumbled. Yara said nothing for a while; she just looked at her brother.

"She liked that Jon Snow", he then continued, his voice filled with disgust.

"If it makes you feel any better… I was the one who killed him", Yara said, trying hard to push other thoughts into Theon's mind. It worked immediately as he turned his head sharply towards her, his eyes wide open and his jaw dropping.

"You did what?", he asked in disbelief.

"I killed Jon Snow", she confessed, but there was no hint of regret or sorrow in her voice.

"They don't know, do they?", Theon asked. Yara shook her head.

"Why?", Theon then asked after a while.

"I was trying to protect the secret about Ned", she answered. "But Jon knew and threatened to tell Robb".

"Well, Robb knows anyway", Theon stated.

"I know that now. Well… I never liked Jon anyways", she said with a grim expression.

"Neither did I. He was a cunt", Theon answered firmly, with a faint smile on his face.

"He was weak. Tried to seduce him once. Got him drunk and tried to touch him. He whined like a girl", Yara chuckled as she remembered it vividly. She had never been interested in Jon, but she had lost a bet to one of the soldiers.

"You should find an Ironborn if you wish to settle down", Theon mocked her. She slapped him gently.

"You sound like Father", she replied, and silence fell for a moment. The mere thought of Balon Greyjoy made them both quiet.

"But I do not want to return to him either", Theon started, continuing their conversation about what to do next. Yara shook her head.

"I hated him back then. I will probably still hate him now", she said.

"Why did he never come for us?", Theon asked. Yara shook her head.

"Maybe we should find Euron or Victarion?", she suggested.

"Our uncles?", Theon asked with fright in his voice. He knew the stories about them as well.

"Never mind that now. You need rest. Go to sleep now, baby brother. I will go talk to Ned and Robb", Yara said and put the blanket around Theon. He smiled and she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Outside Theon's room, Yara finally had time to think straight. She could not believe what Ned had done today, and she felt anxious still. She had not spoken to either Ned or Robb after the release of Theon, and she felt that she needed to. Therefore she walked up the stairs to the private chambers. As she got near the door, she saw that it was half-open. Light poured out on the stony floor and voices were talking quietly. She stopped for a minute, then snuck to the door and listened carefully. She crouched down and took a peek into the room. Inside were Ned and Robb, sitting opposite each other, talking with grave faces.

"There are certain things I have to do, Robb. You have to understand", Ned said and looked at his son.

"I know, Father, but not this way", Robb answered. Yara's curiosity rose and she pricked up her ears and listened.

"What other choice do I have? He needs to atone for what he has done", Ned said.

"You should have just done the deed today", Robb continued.

"Maybe, son. Maybe you are right, but I need to have my son and daughter back. I need someone to do it that has the motivation. He does. Like no one else. You heard him talking to Sansa. He told her that he was willing to die for her. And so it will be", Ned said.

Outside the room, Yara had to press her hands against her mouth in order not to scream. She reached out for her sword that was still missing and wanted nothing more than to run at them. She did not however. She contained herself, but her heart was out of her control. It pounded like it was being chased by a hundred soldiers from King's Landing.

"I agree that Theon needs to pay, but I have considered him a brother all my life. I can't just throw away that relationship", Robb said to his father. "Not even after what he has done".

"You are just a boy, Robb. I understand that you feel that way, but you are not the Ruler here yet. As a ruler, you need to make these decisions whether you like it or not. Theon has been like a son to me for years, but what he did cannot be forgiven. He is the reason your mother is dead", Ned said, looking calm, clear and determined.

Outside the room, Yara was still listening but she had a hard time keeping quiet. She did not move a muscle though, as she needed to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She had been anxious earlier, not fully believing that Theon would go free that easily, but this she had not seen coming.

"I know!", Robb said angrily and got to his feet. Ned held out a reconciling hand that made his son sit back down.

"I know, Father, but deceiving Theon like this… I don't like it", he said more calmly.

"You are a good boy, Robb, but this is not your decision to make. It is mine. I know you have to live with it, but one day it will be your turn to rule, and then you will have to make these decisions as well", Ned said.

"Isn't there another way?", Robb then asked. "What about Yara?".

Hearing her name, Yara had never felt more awake in her life. Or horrified.

"That is the struggle", Ned replied and nodded.

"I know you are fond of her, and she will never stay if we kill her brother for everyone to see", he continued.

"I don't like deceiving her either", Robb said.

"It is war, Robb. You have to make hard choices in war. We cannot let Theon live. No Northener will ever forget or respect that, and we cannot risk a divide in our people. We simply cannot, Robb. In my opinion, it is fair that Theon is given this opportunity to do some good, even if it will not save his life", Ned explained.

"Then why not just tell him now? Tell him that he will die either way. _That_ would be the right thing to do, Father", Robb suggested. Ned smiled.

"Tell him that he can die now, or that he can fight for us and _then_ die?".

Robb nodded, and Ned sensed that his son was being serious.

"Yes. He will still want to do this. I am sure of it. If he must lose his life, then this would be a more honourable way to do it", Robb said.

"And Yara? She will never accept that", Ned added. Robb looked down and thought for a minute.

"Then we will not tell her. We can tell Theon when she is not there. She will never have to know", Robb said.

 _But I do know!_ , Yara thought to herself outside the room. Silently she got to her feet. Her brain was still dizzy and her body weak from the blows she had just verbally received, but she was used to battle. Her fists clenched involuntarily, and her legs took her away without a sound.

There was only one thing to do, and this time there was no going back: She needed to get Theon out of Winterfell, and she needed to do it fast...

* * *

 _A/N: So once again the situation has taken a drastic turn. It is now up to Yara if Theon is to remain alive, but is this a fate she cannot interfere with?_


	21. Pleading

_A/N: So after finding out that Theon's life is doomed, Yara steps up. She knows that there will be no future for them in Winterfell, but what can they do? Having no allies at all in the North and having Theon's guilty conscience appear every once in a while is a dangerous combination._

* * *

Yara found herself trying to restrain herself, but her struggles were almost in vain. Her blood was boiling inside her veins and her head felt dizzy with anger. Reason bid her not to react too violently as it knew exactly how just Ned's and Robb's decision was. Theon had wronged them in an unforgiving manner, and she knew that it would never be forgiven. She would never have forgiven acts like that if someone had done it to her and her family. When thinking about family, her heart ached. Here she was, hiding from Ned and Robb and the only family she had ever known. When she thought about family now, she no longer saw any clear image in front of her. Her mother was a frail woman close to madness and her father was a ruthless madman. Her heritage was important to her, but her closest family members were not people she wanted to be around nor really respected. Theon was the only one she really cared about.

She got to her feet stealthily and moved away silently. Walking the stony floors of the castle, she made sure not to reveal her presence to anyone. It was late, and the castle was usually empty at this time of the day. It reminded her of the cold nights where the Stark children, she and Theon had assembled around Ned and Catelyn in the living quarters to hear him tell stories of war and love, betrayal and trust. Her heart ached again, but she closed off her emotions and tried to focus.

Without making anyone suspicious, she made her way to Theon's room again. Carefully she knocked and opened up the door.

Her baby brother was fast asleep – he looked peaceful in his sleep. It was the only time of the day where he could escape the burden of being Theon Greyjoy. He had inflicted it upon himself of course, but she did not love him any less knowing this fact. She moved closer to him and sat on his bed. He was lying on his back with his face tilted to the left side showing the scars on his cheek and forehead.

"Poor Theon", she whispered as her warm breath heated up his pale skin. He moved and opened up his eyes.

"Yara?", he asked, fear visible in his eyes. It quickly vanished when he had assured himself that it was just her.

"Is something wrong?", he asked, trying to get up. When confronted with a difficult situation, he always looked dumb as a dog. She bit her lip, knowing that she had never had much of a poker face. She preferred the truth.

"Don't be alarmed, Theon, okay?", she asked and put her hand on hos scrawny arm. That made him slip right back into the bed. His eyes grew wider.

"Tell me, Yara", he pleaded. She nodded and cast a look around. He saw it and felt more tense.

"They are not planning on sparing you, Theon. The Starks. They want you to rescue the children and then die trying. If not by a villain's hand, then by theirs", she said. "They said they will tell you in advance, so you know that either way you lose your life. Robb even believed that you would agree to _first_ saving Arya and Bran and _then_ die afterwards", she continued, feeling the anger rising up inside her again. She looked into his eyes, but there was no fear to detect.

"Theon…?", she said, growing more anxious than furious. She knew that intelligence was not his strongest asset. She watched him as he sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain like a true warrior.

"So be it. I am ready", he said, and shock filled Yara's mind.

"You must be out of your mind, Theon! You cannot agree to their terms", she said, raising her voice.

He needed to hear reason.

Theon blinked his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I deserve it, Yara. And Sansa deserves to have her sister and brother back. It is the least I can do after taking away her mother", he said in a low voice. He was clearly ashamed of himself.

"Theon, please", she said, her voice going involuntarily up into a high pitch as she grabbed his shoulders, feeling desperation taking hold of her.

"I will do anything. Anything". This time she was the one pleading. Her jaw started to shake, seeing him so determined. He said nothing for a change.

"I mean it, Theon. I could not bear watching you die. I won't allow it", she continued.

"There is no other choice, Yara. You have a future here with Robb too", he said calmly.

"To Hell with that!", she burst out. He looked scared. She swallowed her spit that had assembled in her mouth and looked straight at him.

"That means nothing. I care more about seeing you survive this than I care about myself and my future", she said. It sounded more vulnerable than she had intended, and she cleared her throat to change her attitude.

"You would?", he asked insecurely and gave her a frail look. She sensed this was going in the right direction and she smiled and put back her hand on his.

"Of course. _You_ are my family. Not the Starks, not Balon. It has always been you and me against everyone else. I want it to continue that way", she said. She felt emotional and she hated it. He gave her a heartfelt look that warmed her and nodded.

"What will we do then?", he asked. Her heart sank back into its place and she felt relieved. Theon had always been quick to change his mind. He was not a born leader, and right now she took advantage of that, but she did not mind. It was for his own good.

She nodded and thought about it for a second.

"Well, we have to have a better escape plan than last time", she chuckled, and it made his lips curve into a small smile too. It brought her joy seeing just a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"But this time we have more time. We need to leave Winterfell, that is for sure, and heading home might be the best idea. Father we cannot trust and Mother has no power. I am afraid to say that we have to reach out to our uncles", she said. She could sense the hairs on Theon's neck rise.

"Is that necessary?", he asked, visibly frightened. She felt the same way.

"I think so. I do not like it more than you do, brother. I am not sure we can just come back to Pyke like this. No one knows us there", she said.

"If the stories are true, then I don't know which one of them is worse", Theon said. Yara's mind had already started working overtime to find safe passage for the both of them.

"Euron is far worse", she said absentmindedly.

"Then Victarion it is", Theon concluded. Yara was looking away but yet she spoke.

"No, we need Euron. Bad is good here, worse is better". The absent tone in her voice was impossible not to detect.

"How do you figure?", Theon asked, looking astonished. He watched his sister work that brilliant mind of hers. In this moment he realized just how much he loved her. Finally she turned her head around, facing him.

"What we are going to perform is risky. We will have every soul in the North hunting us. We need someone fierce, brutal and pure evil. We need Euron", she explained. Theon nodded.

"It makes sense", he concurred. Silence fell for a while.

"Deepwood Motte!", Theon then exclaimed. Yara looked at him, surprised. He nodded to himself, smiling a faint smile that was enough to color his cheeks.

"We need to get to the sea, don't we? We have been to Deepwood Motte several times with Ned. We know the way, we know the waters nearby. It is not that far", he said. He looked proud, and she felt proud.

"Good idea, Theon. The Ironborn have been there. Someone there must be able to help us. We have no allies here, Theon. We are all alone. It will be dangerous, but we can make it", she said.

They both paused for a while and sat still. The room was dark and only lit by a few candles. The cold of the North made sure to keep the castle chilly, but they had both grown used to it.

"I know what we can do", Yara then said. She felt like an epiphany had just opened up her mind, giving her the answer to her troubled questions. A broad smile spread across her face.

"What?", Theon asked? He was as puzzled as she was.

"The Starks need to find Arya and Bran, but they don't know where they are, do they? We forge a letter revealing their location in Deepwood Motte! It will be fake of course, but you and I volunteer to go there. When we first arrive, I am sure we can find a way to contact Euron or maybe make our own way", Yara said.

Theon watched her – she looked happier than when she had talked about Ned before he went to Winterfell. He listened carefully and nodded.

"It is genius, Yara", he said and put his arms around her neck. She laughed quietly and agreed to his outburst.

"We can make it work, Theon. I can fake Arya's handwriting. She writes as sloppily as I do. I will write a letter in her name telling the Starks that she and Bran are hiding in Deepwood Motte or nearby. They will have no quarrel letting us go, as long as they believe that there is just a hint of truth to the letter. They will want to search every corner of Westeros and pursue every lead", Yara said. The more her plan was mapped out, the more she believed that it would work.

Theon looked at his sister – he was impressed and felt safe in her hands.

"Yara", Theon then said. He looked emotional, even sentimental.

"Yes?", she answered, falling into his grave ways.

"Thank you", he then said. She rarely heard these words from him. She smiled and felt sisterly love towards him.

"For what, baby brother?", she asked.

"For staying by my side even when you had every reason not to. I have deprived you of finding happiness here with Robb and eventually becoming a ruling part here, too", he said. The sincere tone in his voice was hard to swallow for her. She faked a smile.

"You know, I never truly wanted Robb. He was always only the next best thing", she said, mischief taking over her heart. He laughed, knowing what she was referring to.

"Then I am sorry for depriving you of having the chance to pay nightly visits to Ned's chamber", he said. Yara got to her feet and smiled.

"He was always so damn honorable", she said and did not know if she found this utterly foolish or highly admirable…


	22. Yara's Great Plan

_A/N: Yara was lucky to be at the right place at the right time when she heard Ned and Robb Stark agreeing that Theon would not be permitted to keep his life. Now it is time for the Greyjoy sibling to engage in their daunting plan. Will they succeed in getting out of Winterfell alive?_

* * *

Yara Greyjoy did not get much sleep that night. Thoughts and vivid images of herself, Theon, Robb and Ned kept her awake into the early hours. She was used to fights and preparations for battles where she might not return, but this was different. This time the enemy lived within the same castle walls as she did.

Yara knew that she had to present the Starks with a forged letter from Arya Stark in the morning, and she needed them to believe the content of the letter. She had stayed up late last night to get so acquainted with her surrogate sister's handwriting that even Arya's family would fall for it. Every time Yara had written one letter almost perfecting Arya's handwriting, she threw it into the fire to destroy all evidence. Long after midnight she had finally written the perfect one, which she was now hiding under her shirt. Every time it touched her chest, she felt it burning through to her heart. She only had one chance to get her and Theon out alive. While it scared her, it also excited her a bit.

When the first early rays of morning fell upon Yara's face, she woke up from her very light sleep. She immediately touched her ribs, but luckily she could still feel the outline of the letter. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. She wanted to avoid the daily breakfast, so she silently slipped out of the castle without anyone noticing. She went to the towers where the ravens were kept, and there she pretended like she had just found the letter attached to the raven's foot. Then she let a few of them fly to not cause suspicion. Maester Luwin might be old, but he knew his ravens.

Then no cover was needed anymore, so she went through the court yard to the castle again.

"Robb!", she called. "Ned!", she continued, running through the halls. She found both father and son in the great hall, where also Sansa and Rickon were dining. Yara had told Theon to act as normally as possible, and she actually felt relieved seeing him at the table too. His head was hanging like a dead limb from his neck, but hearing his sister's voice, he looked up.

"I found this. A raven was carrying it", Yara lied and went straight to Ned. She handed it to him and looked at Robb:

"It is from Arya. She is alive. Bran too. They are hiding near Deepwood Motte", she said, all short of breath. It was not caused by her sprinting here, but rather by her nervous heart.

Ned took the letter and opened it up quickly. Yara cast a quick glance at Theon, who was playing his part excellently for once. He did nothing out of the ordinary, like she had told him to. His brave moment was to come a little later.

"It is true. This is from Arya. They are alive", Ned said with relief and handed the letter to Robb. For a brief moment, Ned looked at Yara with his penetrating stare that always excited her. She felt like a girl admitting it, but having his eyes on her made her feel ten feet taller. Then she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure it is from her?", Yara then questioned her own forged letter. Robb gave her an anxious look.

"What do you mean?", he asked. Yara nodded, feeling more confident.

"Maybe someone wrote it for her, or maybe someone _made_ her write it. We can't be sure it is not a trap", she said. Ned nodded and rose to his feet.

"It _is_ her handwriting, but you have a point, Yara. It could be the case", he said. Yara's heart finally calmed down – the first part of their plan was over.

"Let me get them then!", Theon said, getting to his feet too. The room felt silent and all eyes moved to Theon.

"I know I have much to make up for. Lord Stark... Ned. I beg you. Let me do this as my redemption", he continued, moving closer to Ned and kneeling down. Yara looked at him. He was a better actor than she had ever thought.

Ned looked at Robb, and on the surface it looked like he innocently wanted his son's opinion, but Yara knew that both father and son recalled their plan to have Theon killed.

"I would not be against that", Robb then said after hesitating a bit. He looked at Yara, who nodded too.

"I will go with my brother", she said. She did not ask; she demanded.

"That is a deal", Ned then said, placing his hand on Theon's shoulder and making him stand up.

"It is an honorable thing, Theon", Ned said. Sadness was visible in his voice, and his eyes reflected it too.

"Let this be your true redemption, Theon. I know that I can count on you to save my son's and daughter's life. With the help of your sister, I know you both will be safe and also bring back my children safely", Ned said. With a gesture of his hand, he called Yara closer too. She went there willingly, knowing that it was never easy for her being so close to Ned.

"You can be sure of that", she replied. Ned nodded and put his hand on Yara's shoulder too. Every touch of his on her body made her feel ecstatic and weak. Her eyes sought out his and penetrated them with her gaze. She wanted to remember everything, as it might be the last time she would ever see him. One gaze upon his face took her back to their past where her youthful desire for him had almost driven her mad. She had wanted him so badly, even if it had been inappropriate and wrong. He had never given in to her or let her have just a taste of her lust for him, and for that she both admired him and felt deeply humiliated.

"I can count on you. Both of you", Ned then said to the Greyjoy siblings. "Now get ready and return to Winterfell with both pride and happiness", he continued. Wisely, Theon did not speak. He only nodded and so did Yara.

As Ned and Robb cleared the room alongside with Yara to prepare the journey, Sansa went to Theon. He had been looking at her all morning, wearing a dark blue, satin dress more fit for the South than for the North. She had been eating silently with Rickon, but Theon had watched every move she had made. Every time she moved her head, he felt like he could smell the floral fragrance from her hair.

"Theon. Do you have time?", she asked him hesitatingly as she approached him. He had sat down, finishing his breakfast, but now he rose to his feet again. It was still painful for him, but he felt better. Seeing Sansa so up close again made his heart ache. He still loved her with all of his heart, and even though he kept thinking that there could be a different outcome of the situation, he knew that Ned and Robb would not allow him breathing for much longer. His heart wanted her to know, so she wouldn't think that he had just deserted her when he was leaving with Yara for Deepwood Motte, but his mind knew that he just couldn't tell her. She probably wouldn't believe him anyway, and he wouldn't risk her falling out with her family. They were all she had, and their love meant everything to her, he knew that.

"Of course", he said shyly and grabbed her hand to kiss the back of it. He had done that a hundred times, but this time it felt forced and wrong.

"This is more than honorable what you and Yara are doing. It is heroic. I can't thank you enough, Theon", she said, taking back her hand while gently stroking the place where Theon had kissed it.

"I want to prove to you all that I love this family as my own. I have made mistakes, but regaining your trust is important to me", he answered and looked straight at her. She was as beautiful as ever. It tormented him that this would be the last time he was ever to look at this girl – the love of his life.

"I believe you, Theon. I know that you are a good man", she reassured him and grabbed his hand. Every one of her touches felt both painful and wonderful at the same time.

"I love you, Sansa", he then closed his eyes and whispered. When he opened them up again, she was watching him with affection in her smile and joy in her eyes. Then she pulled him closer and leaned in.

"In another life, Theon. I could have loved you like that too", she whispered and put her lips to his. It caught Theon by surprise and he completely forgot her words and let himself indulge in the kiss. Passion filled his soul, and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He knew that there indeed was no tomorrow for them, but the unpleasant thoughts were washed away by the sensation and bliss of her soft lips kissing his. He put his hands behind her soft, red hair and squeezed it gently between his fingers. He barely noticed when she pulled away. When he once again opened up his eyes, she was gone. The passion melted away, his lips went cold and the truth spoke loudly in his head: It was over, and he had lost. Now there was nothing left for Theon in Winterfell.

Yara had hurried to the stables to ready their horses. She was relieved that Ned and Robb had given their approval for her and Theon's quest, but she knew that this was only the first step of a very perilous journey.

"Yara", Robb's voice then sounded. She couldn't say that she was surprised as she had expected him to come find her when she was alone before she left.

"I'm here", she said, her teeth gritted, half-hiding behind her horse. She turned around and there he was. He looked at her with that usual sad smile that he had inherited from his father.

"I just wanted you to know that I know what this means to you. You and Theon", he said, taking her hands.

"I am sure you do, Robb", she said, and hearing those words out loud, she realized that she had to sound less suspicious. Therefore she tilted up her head and looked straight at him.

"Theon believes that he needs to save Arya and Bran to make amends with the Starks. It is important to him, so I will go with him", she said with a smile. "Don't worry, Robb. If Arya and Bran are there, then we will save them. Trust me", she continued. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Yara, you mean so much to me. I want you to know that whatever happens on your journey, I will be there for you. You and I will have a future here in Winterfell, ruling together", he said.

His words angered her, as she knew exactly what the "whatever", he referred to, was. She knew that the soldiers going with them would do more than fight _with_ them.

"Robb, maybe it is better if Theon and I go alone. We will be more hidden that way. _If_ it is a trap, then we will have a much better chance of finding Arya and Bran than we will have if a large group of soldiers travel with us", she tested him. He nodded understandingly.

"I see your point, but I will not risk your life, Yara. The soldiers will accompany you to help you and keep you safe", he said. Yara looked down to cover up the fuming anger lurking underneath the surface.

"I don't need anyone to keep me safe. Haven't you learned that yet, Stark boy?", she said in a mocking tone.

"I know that, but this is just in case", he answered. She nodded.

"I'll tell you what. I don't need ten soldiers. If you are so keen on keeping me _and_ Theon safe, then two will be enough. Consider them our bodyguards", she renegotiated the terms. He remained silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"Okay, that will be the deal. My two best men will go with you. For protection", he finally said. _The ones we need protection from are you Starks,_ she thought to herself.

"Fine", she said as she pulled back her hands and focused on her horse.

"You are still angry?", he then asked. She turned around quickly and smiled to him while caressing his bearded cheek.

"I am worried about Theon. He is so determined to win back Sansa's heart. And yours and Ned's respect. He fears it will be impossible", she said carefully. She couldn't resist poking a little around the fire. Robb nodded and cleared his throat. He had never been good at lying, and she could easily tell. She wanted so badly to confront him with his plan, but she held her tongue. It caused her a great deal of trouble, but she needed to stay quiet in order to secure Theon's life.

"He will get his redemption saving Arya and Bran. Trust me, Yara. Whatever happens, Theon will be recognized for his good deeds too", Robb finally said.

"You keep saying those words... _Whatever happens_. What do you expect to happen?", she found herself asking him. It was stupid, she knew that. He looked away, and she knew that he was suffering.

"Nothing, Yara. But war is ugly. I do expect you both to return with Arya and Bran. You are a skilled fighter, and Theon is determined to get them back", he just said. She nodded, realizing that no more secrets would be spilled from his lips.

"Then come here. Kiss me goodbye", she said and pulled him close. She was not interested in hearing any more words from his treacherous mouth, so she placed her lips against his and kissed him violently. She felt nothing more than anger, but she dragged out the kiss until he was left speechless. Then she mounted her horse.

"I will get my brother and our bodyguards. Any last words, Stark?", she asked. It was impossible for her to let go of her anger. The fire she was playing with occasionally went wild, and she was balancing on the edge of not raising his suspicion.

"What about 'I love you'?", he then said with a sad smile. She faked a bigger smile.

"Oh, young Stark. You never have been good at lying. What is dead may never die", she answered him and left him on her horse. Her heart was racing as she went for Theon. The soldiers would surely be watching them like hawks, so she knew that it was important to end their lives as soon as possible….

* * *

 _A/N: So now it happens: Yara and Theon are leaving Winterfell, never to return again. Will they succeed in finding a way back to the Iron Islands or will they die trying?_


	23. The Sellswords

_A/N: The last thing we heard from Winterfell was Yara going through with her great escape plan. With the ghosts of their past lovers still lingering in their hearts, can the Greyjoy siblings make the way to Deepwood Motte without being chased down by Winterfell?_

* * *

Theon had ridden this road many, many times in his life in Winterfell, but knowing that this was the last time made him a bit thoughtful. Yara had made the arrangements for them to travel towards Deepwood Motte on a fake mission to save Arya and Bran, but it was really just the Greyjoys' escape plan.

Theon noticed that Yara did not look back one single time as they left Winterfell on horseback, but he couldn't help but repeatedly turn around and take mental pictures of every little detail. Most of all, he saw Sansa's face, of course. She, alongside her brother and father, had seen them off, and standing there in her dark dress that made the color of her red hair stand out even more, he thought about all the wrong things he had done to her. It ached inside his heart, and he was well aware that this was the reason why she could never love him. _If only_ , he had thought to himself over and over again the last couple of days, but there was no turning back and no taking back what he had done. He knew in his heart that he had to move on, creating a new life back on the Iron Islands with a new love, but it still hurt. He kept saying to himself that this could not be true, but it was. He had not yet reached the point where he had accepted his fate, leaving him feeling saddened and powerless.

"Stop, Theon", Yara then whispered to him, noticing that he kept looking back. He watched his sister: Strong, lean and tall like any great fighter from the Iron Islands, and she was his blood. He had always known that Yara had a special place in her heart reserved for him only, and he was beginning to feel the same way. After everything they had been through lately, he had realized that she was the only one who he could fully count on. He also knew that if they were to create a tolerable life on the Iron Islands, then they had to stick together. Joining forces and teaming up with their vicious uncle, they needed each other.

"Sorry. I just can't help it", he replied. The two soldiers accompanying them were riding behind them. They were too far behind to hear their conversation.

"You have to be strong, little brother. We have a dangerous road ahead of us. We have to tolerate those two dumb heads until we reach Deepwood Motte, and after getting them out of our way, we have to find some Ironborn-friendly people to contact our uncle. I know that he has an ally up there. A disgraced knight from Bear Island. I think he is our best shot", Yara explained.

"How do you know?", Theon asked. A smile flickered across Yara's face as she shook her head.

"Well, he took me there once. Father had sent him there and I went along. He had to make some delivery, but he spent most of his time with him. Uncle wanted a way to make his own fortune after the things with Victarion's wife, and this man helped him. He used to work for the Targaryens. His name is Jorah Mormont", she said.

"Why didn't he take me?", Theon asked, insulted. Yara grinned.

"Oh, baby brother. You were too young. Besides, you know that I was always the favorite". Her superior smile bothered Theon, and he looked away. He knew that she was right. Her father had always favored her. Even their uncle, Euron, who barely knew them.

"What will our lives be like back home?", Theon asked quietly. Adjusting was not something that was easy for him. He had never really thought much about his future. He had probably falsely assumed that one day he would simply waltz back to the Iron Islands and claim his father's seat, but thinking about it, it might have been a too vague plan. That was clear to Theon now.

"I don't know, baby brother. We have to make it back home first", Yara replied while still keeping close track of the two soldiers behind them. She knew that they would die by her hand soon.

"Doesn't it bother you, though?", Theon then asked. The Greyjoy brother and sister had not had many heartfelt conversations in their lives, but lately they had grown closer.

"What?", she asked with a mild tone.

"Well, our lives. That we are taken from one place, placed there for years and then kicked out again. You know, that we don't have a clear path. No destiny even", Theon said. Yara looked at him, astonished. She had never heard him use his brain that much. She considering things as well.

"Of course it does. I have to admit that I had planned on a future here in Winterfell by Robb's side", Yara admitted. She knew what Theon would suggest next.

"To be around Ned?", he said as she had expected. She nodded.

"Ned was a lot of things to me. A father, a mentor, yes, even the lover I wanted beside me. Robb was just his reflection, I guess", she explained.

Theon was surprised by her honesty.

"I thought you only wanted battle and glory", he smiled. She smiled too.

"I do want those things. Believe me, the thing with Ned was never planned. But I saw a future with him. Daring battles, everlasting wars, pride and glory from protecting the realm. Power and recognition as the ruler and protector", she replied with something resembling a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"But you could never have had Ned", Theon concluded and watched his sister fight the agony of the heart, that she tried to wall up inside a prison of the strongest iron.

"I know. Just like you could never have had Sansa", she said.

"I tried. She even kissed me before leaving", Theon recalled and smiled. Licking his lips, he felt like he could still taste the sweetness of hers. "I don't suppose that Ned kissed you?", he teased her. She shook her head.

"No, he did not. It is quite remarkable how he can just pretend like all these things never happened. I tried on so many occasions to seduce him", she said with a smile. Theon looked at her.

"You did?", he asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Every time we were alone, I went close to him. I touched him and hugged him, but he never replied in that way. Well, there was that one time where I almost attacked him, but he did not send me away. I thought he would at the time", Yara recalled her passion for Lord Stark.

"It is strange though, isn't it? I mean, I don't believe that Catelyn was a passionate woman. He must have needed more", she continued, distancing herself from her embarrassing past. Theon laughed and noticed how the soldiers came closer. He leaned in and whispered:

"You forget one thing – he is the honorable Ned Stark". Yara looked at him and they shared a silent laugh.

Yara, Theon and their two bodyguards rode on for days. Nothing happened, and the next step of Yara's plan was about to be executed.

The night before they were to enter Deepwood Motte, they found rest at an inn. It was a cozy one in wooden interior and the food was decent. As she stood by the bar maid and ordered the food, Theon came up to Yara.

"What are we going to do with these two? They are constantly looking at me", Theon said, casting careful glances towards the table where the two were already eating.

"Well, my dear brother. That is because they are planning to kill you. But don't worry. I will take the big one upstairs tonight, and then we only have the small one to consider afterwards", Yara replied.

"How come we don't know them?", Theon whispered. Yara looked at them too for a second.

"I suppose that Ned wanted skilled sellswords who would not have feelings about this at all. Having the Winterfell soldiers ending your life like this might not be something they would like to do. Especially when most of them know you. It would raise too many questions, I think", Yara replied.

The bar maid handed Yara the food and looked at Theon a little too long. He noticed it.

"See, they like me up here", he grinned. Yara gave him a gentle shove.

"Can you please focus? After dinner I'm taking the big one to his room to have a little privacy", she said. Theon looked at her, dumbstruck.

"So I am the only one who can't have a little fun?", he asked, insulted. Yara gave him another shove.

"You idiot. I'm taking him there to end his life", she said, losing her patience. "I need you to make sure that the other one sleeps in your room. As soon as he sleeps, you come find me and we take him out too. Understood?", she continued. Theon nodded, but his mind was far away. Probably all the way under the bar maid's clothes.

"She fancies your clothes. The gold makes her think you are rich", Yara continued, slapping his forehead. Theon finally woke up and nodded in response to the plan. _I can do both_ , he thought to himself, looking at the bar maid again. She reminded him of that luscious redheaded Ros, who had pleased him so many times...

Yara dragged Theon to the table where they ate with the sellswords. Yara needed the big man's attention, so under the table she moved up her foot next to his thigh. At once he looked startled, but the seductive look in her eyes made him smile. She moved the foot around, and he started eating faster. _Stupid men_ , she thought to herself. Then she got to her feet and walked to him while letting her hand lightly caress his shoulder.

"Let's go to your room", she whispered into his ear and looked at Theon. For once he seemed to be aware of the plan. The sellsword, who was much larger than Yara in every way, got to his feet too and reached out for her hand. She let him hold it while leading the way. She secretly smiled, though he was not her type at all. He was too brutal, too mute and too grim. Every man she met, she automatically compared to Ned Stark, and no one ever came close to beating his attractiveness. Yara had loved both his mind and his appearance, but right now she had to make do with this one, who seemed neither smart nor attractive.

They went up the stairs and into his room. She locked the door behind her and faced him.

"Strip", she commanded, and it amused her bossing a man his size around. He could have crushed her with his bare hands, but now it was her womanly tricks that were her weapons.

She watched him take off his clothes, and soon he was standing naked in front of her. She had her eyes on his weapons that were placed far from the bed.

"Bed", she whispered and pulled off her own clothes while holding on to her weapons. She placed her sword by the bed on the floor and kept a small dagger in her boots that she kept on. He looked hungrily at her body, waiting for her to come claim him. He was so focused on her body that he completely forgot all about weapons.

"How do you like it?", she asked him while climbing on top of him. His bearded face was unable to focus on her eyes as he was already enjoying her breasts in his head. She let him have them and all of her too while she pictured him as Ned. That was enough to arouse her, and she knew that.

As expected, the sell sword soon climaxed, and as he collapsed on the bed, she reached down for her dagger in her boot and pulled it out carefully. Then she faced him and dried the sweat off his face.

"Did you enjoy that?", she asked him. He nodded, all short of breath.

"Then listen to this. You will enjoy nothing more in life", she said, and it took a while before the seriousness of the situation caught up with him.

"You are here to kill my brother. Wrong decision, sellsword", she continued and in a quick movement she slit his throat. He started to struggle, and his muscle power threw her onto the floor, but he could not get up. Blood was spraying out of his throat while he choked and coughed. Yara dried off his blood, and with another cut she ended his life. Life left him as strength left her, and she fell down on top of him.

Panting and moaning, she got to her feet again and washed away all traces of him. Now she only had to wait for Theon to come to her after the other soldier had fallen asleep.

Yara waited for hours, and her patience and concern started to grow. She couldn't just leave the room in case someone would come in here and find the dead man, but after hours of additional waiting, she needed to act. She put on her armor and left the room. She locked the door, and stealthily she went down the hall to the other room. Night had fallen, and everything appeared to be quiet. She had the key to the room, as it was originally hers and Theon's room, and standing in front of the door, her heart was racing.

"Theon!", she whispered, but no one answered. She knew she had to enter the room, so she unlocked the door, afraid that she would find a dead Theon on the floor.

She did not, however. She only found one body, and that was the sellsword, sleeping soundly on the bed. Theon was nowhere to be seen. _Oh no, he hasn't!_ , she said to herself, remembering the attraction Theon had felt towards the bar maid. _That stupid boy. I will kill him_ , Yara whispered to herself and went downstairs to the employee's quarters. She held her breath and heard moaning from one of the doors. Then she heard more moaning. There were two voices: A man panting and a woman moaning in pleasure. She recognized the man's voice, and she went straight to the door and opened it.

"Theon!", she shouted. There he was, on top of the bar maid. They were both naked, and Theon was sitting between her legs, pleasuring both himself and her. Her breasts filled up both his hands, and his head was buried between them. Hearing Yara's voice, he looked up, startled.

"Yara!", he exclaimed and let go of the bar maid.

"This is disgusting. Put some clothes on", Yara said, trying to close her eyes, but it was too late. This image would surely be glued to her memory forever.

"Who is she?", the bar maid said, insulted and angry.

"My sister", Theon quickly replied, trying to put on his pants.

"Just how stupid are you, Theon?!", Yara asked him as she grabbed him by the arm. He was about to answer when the bar maid screamed in terror. Yara turned around, and she pushed away Theon before the intruder's sword cut him in half. The intruder was the other sellsword.

Quickly, Yara grabbed her sword and cut off his way to Theon.

"Theon! Grab her and get away", Yara screamed as the blade of her sword once again clashed with his. He was strong, and she was almost knocked over. He went for her again, but she avoided his attack and forced her own sword against him. She missed and was almost knocked over. She fell to the ground, panting and confused, but just as he was about to strike a second time, he suddenly stopped, standing right in front of her with a scary look on his face. Then he fell down. As he fell, Theon appeared behind him, his sword colored red with blood. Yara quickly got to her feet and grabbed Theon.

"We need to get away now", she said, caressing her brother's head while making sure that he had not been stabbed.

As they moved for the door, the bar maid appeared; only half dressed and with a look full of dread on her face. For a second, the siblings only stared at her. Yara knew her options, and they were limited. She squeezed the handle of the sword tighter between her fingers, and the girl noticed. She was breathing heavily.

"Yara, let her be", Theon said. The girl looked at Theon with a begging face before turning to Yara. _We are too close now to leave loose ends_ , a voice in Yara's head said to her. She took a step forward and faced the girl. She was clearly afraid, and her hands were shaking.

"Yara, come on. Let's just go", Theon said.

"I won't say a thing", the bar maid said, stammering. Getting each word out of her mouth seemed to be a painful battle for her.

"Do you know who we are?", Yara then asked her. Her attitude was threatening, but she needed answers. The girl shook her head.

"I won't ask again", Yara said, moving closer to the girl, who was on the verge of crying. She shook her head again.

"You are from Winterfell", she confessed, and Yara looked at Theon. He knew what she was thinking. He also knew why.

"Don't do it. She is innocent", Theon said.

"Your filthy conscience won't be cleared just because you save her", Yara said to her brother. She always knew what he was thinking.

"If anyone asks, then what do you say?", Yara asked the girl. Tears of hope and liberation now fell freely from her eyes.

"That I know nothing, and that I saw nothing", the girl answered. Yara moved closer to her. The bar maid was small and fragile compared to Yara.

"If you tell anyone about us, then I will come back. Not only will I kill you, but I will kill your entire family in front of you while you watch, and then I will let my soldiers have you before I kill you. Actually killing you will be a mercy after what I will put you through", Yara said. Her face was as hard as the stone beneath Pyke, and her eyes as sharp as the rocks surrounding the Iron Islands.

The girl nodded and sank down.

"You can trust me", she said, scared to death.

"Good", Yara said and faced Theon.

"Get dressed, and then we move on".


	24. Deepwood Motte

_A/N: After killing the Winterfell soldiers who guarded them, Yara and Theon make their way to the outskirts of Deepwood Motte near the water. Here they meet an old ally of their uncle – an exiled knight from Bear Island – but can they trust him?_

* * *

"Why did you not stick to our plan?", Yara hissed after pulling Theon to their room. He quickly got dressed and tried to avoid her.

"Oh, I know why. Because you always think with your cock", she continued, pacing back and forth, her hand resting heavily on her sword. Theon did not respond. The last hard days had pulled more out of him than life – it had even succeeded in putting out his usual spite.

"Hurry up, will you? We need to get to Deepwood Motte and find uncle's ally", she continued and grabbed Theon. He stumbled after her.

"How do you even know that he will help?", Theon asked, puzzled. Yara secured the inn, and dragged Theon out unnoticed. Their horses were still at the stables.

"I don't. But it is our best shot. He lives around the outskirts of Deepwood Motte in a cozy, little house", Yara replied. She knew this was their only plan, but she had refused to think any further. Doing that would only fill her soul with fright, and that was the one thing she did not need.

The Greyjoys reached the stables and mounted their horses. As quietly as possible, they left the inn.

"Remind me that I shall never be far away from the sea again", Theon said, uncomfortable in his saddle. Yara grinned.

"Glad to see that they haven't pulled every Ironborn fiber out of you, baby brother", she replied.

They rode on in silence until Deepwood Motte was in sight. The dark night was still able to hide them, but soon sunrise would be upon them.

"It is here", Yara then said and stopped. The house looked ordinary and deserted, but even after only meeting Jorah Mormont once, she knew that he was always on his guard. He had to be, after having betrayed so many people.

"Careful, Theon", Yara said, moving stealthily to the front door.

"Ouch!", she heard Theon's faint voice and she turned around when she heard his blade falling to the ground. From inside the darkness of a small bay in the house, Theon was held back with a dagger to his throat.

"Easy now", Yara said, putting her hands out. She could not yet see the assailant.

"Who are you?", a hoarse voice whispered and pushed the dagger closer to Theon's throat. He moaned and looked scared.

"You are Jorah Mormont?", Yara asked the man, still hiding in darkness.

"Who wants to know?", the voice said impatiently. Theon moaned again.

"We have met before. I am Yara Greyjoy. You are an ally of our uncle, Euron Greyjoy of Pyke", she replied powerfully.

"And is this your stupid brother?", the voice asked. Theon frowned, looking offended.

"He is. Theon. Theon Greyjoy. We seek your help. We have been held hostage in Winterfell for years, and now we seek passage back to the Iron Islands. Perhaps you know where our uncle is? I have met you before once", Yara asked. The voice did not immediately reply but loosened his grip on Theon and eventually let him go. Then he stepped into the faint light from the sky. He pulled off his hood, and then Yara recognized him: Tall and strong with a scarred and worn face, not particularly handsome, but with an aura of strength. Yara immediately liked him. He looked at Yara too, sizing her up while trying to recall her from his memory.

"I remember your face", the knight finally said and moved closer to her. He grabbed her by the chin and examined her face.

"You came her with Euron years ago. You were just a child, but with the same face, You wanted to fight. I remember that", Jorah said and released her. Normally she would not have allowed this kind of behavior towards her, but she had to tolerate it this time.

"Come inside", Jorah Mormont continued and opened up the door.

His house was as simple as his personality with only the essentials present. They sat down around a small table lit up by the orange fire.

"So you know where uncle is?", Theon asked. Jorah presented both with some bread, and Theon ate without manners. Jorah looked from brother to sister.

"He is coming back in two days. He has gone plundering up the west coast. I gave him a few tips, and he brings back a prize or two", he said.

Yara was about to talk, when her brother beat her to it.

"How come you live here? Aren't you a knight or something?". He only looked at his bread. Yara looked at the worn man with anxiety in her heart, but Jorah Mormont did not seem to take considerable offence.

"I did something bad. Kind of what you did, Theon Greyjoy", he answered. Theon looked up from his bread, but one look from Yara made him calm down.

"I know", he mumbled, ashamed, and ate on.

"I know your story", the knight continued. Yara gave him a funny look.

"You were the last of Balon Greyhoy's children. Taken away by Ned Stark after the rebellion. Rumor has it that you were not exactly held hostages in Winterfell". He shot Yara a funny look back, and she looked away.

"We were!", Theon exclaimed, sounding like a wronged child. Jorah raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Why do you care?", Yara asked, raising an eyebrow of her own. An undefined and strange look occurred on the exiled knight's worn face.

"I am just curious. I assume you have fled Winterfell and soon I can expect an entire army coming after you?", he more stated than asked.

"It is not like you want Ned Stark here, is it?", Yara quickly fired back. She knew of the feud between Jorah Mormon and honorable Ned Stark. Ned had been the one exiling him for slavery. Yara knew that. It was explosive ammunition, but she needed to launch a counterattack. She did not know this man. From what Ned had told her, he was not to be trusted.

She watched as Jorah Mormont looked down. There was shame to detect in his face.

"Why not?", Theon asked, pushing away his plate and burping loudly. Yara gave him a strict look. He did not understand why.

For a while Yara just watched the supposed ally of their uncle squirm like a fish on land. First she enjoyed it, but then a sledgehammer of pity hit her. She shook it off.

"I sold slaves. Ned Stark stripped me of my knighthood and exiled me. He cannot find me here", he answered, directing the last of his answer to Yara. There was shame and agony in both his voice and eyes. Yara nodded.

"He will not. You can be sure of that. If we leave with Euron, you will have no trouble whereas two dead Greyjoy bodies here will raise a lot of questions", she said. There was a threat in there, but she tried to sound civilized.

"Deal", Jorah Mormont said and reached out to shake Yara's hand. She did not hesitate.

The knight provided shelter for the Greyjoy siblings for two nights. They did not leave the house, and it drove Yara mad. Theon was still exhausted and his body hurt, so he slept most of the time. Yara did not wake him up.

The rain had started falling heavily the second night in the Mormont house. Yara was standing, looking out through the open window next to the door. She had been standing there for the better part of the two days, anxiously and impatiently awaiting Jorah Mormont's return with Euron Greyjoy. This night Jorah was taking his final walk to the harbor. Before walking out the door, he stopped and looked at his female lodger.

"What is your plan after meeting up with Euron?", he asked her, curiosity evident in his face. He had been treating them well throughout their entire stay, and she had started liking him. He reminded her of herself: Strong, silent and brooding, and looking like a true survivor. She straightened out her body and leaned against the wall.

"Truth be told, I have no plan. I just tell Theon that. After what he did, I have had to make up the plan as I go, and coming here was just a lucky strike", she told him honestly. He put down his bucket and smiled. Smiling looked painful for him.

"You know that Euron are still at odds with your father? You must know that", he replied. She nodded; this part of her plan was the tricky one.

"I know, and that is what worries me the most. Honestly, I don't know either of them, and I don't know if coming home is even a good decision", she said. He nodded.

"I can never show my face back at Bear Island, and that kills me. A return simply just won't be possible".

"What will you do then? Stay here forever?", Yara asked. He looked straight ahead and moved from one foot to the other.

"I think about going east. Past Westeros, across the Narrow Sea. Maybe Pentos. I don't know. Maybe make a living as one of the Second Sons", the knight unveiled.

"Will that bring you any joy? Any satisfaction?", Yara asked. There was something oddly mysterious about him that intrigued her.

"Ha ha", he laughed, "that is a good question. I don't believe it will, but I cannot linger here. It is too painful".

Yara nodded and felt the same pain.

"A woman, I take?", she said. He looked down, biting his lips.

"That is a true assumption. I lost my wife, and then I lost my life", he confessed. She smiled painfully.

"I heard that you were to marry Robb Stark", he then said. She nodded and looked away.

"I was", she said in a weak voice.

"But he was not the one you wanted?", he continued, seeing right through her. She smiled again, with more agony in her heart than she had expected.

"No, indeed not. But I am sure coming home will heal it", she answered and looked away.

"Home...", Jorah Mormont whispered, and then he disappeared through the door.


	25. Euron Greyjoy

_A/N: Meeting Euron Greyjoy will leave the Greyjoy siblings with mixed feelings. They know his reputation and lack of loyalty to his family, so the main question is: Can they trust him? What is his agenda, and will it favor any of them?_

* * *

Theon woke up at once, hearing a foreign voice shouting through the house. He felt exhausted and short of breath, and as he looked around, he felt both confused and dazed. He had been in the middle of a good dream, being back in Winterfell in the company of his sweet Sansa. They had been out in the godswood, playing around by the cold stream, when she had pulled him in and kissed him on his lips. Every touch of hers had mended his wounded body and soul, and with her he had been the best version of himself. Probably the version Ned Stark had tried to show him for years that he so utterly had refused over and over again. Finally he had realized that Sansa was the one bringing the good out in him, and he had liked being that man for her.

Brutally ripped out of his pleasant dreams of a world long gone, he quickly grabbed his sword and ran in the direction of the voice.

He pushed the door open into the kitchen where a big, tall man with a patch across his eye was standing. Theon raised up his sword and tried not to tremble.

"Theon Greyjoy", the man said and moved towards Theon. There was power in his voice, and his mere walk was intimidating. The man ignored Theon's sword and moved closer.

"You really are as ugly as they say", he continued, and only then did Theon notice Yara and Jorah Mormont behind the stranger. He looked past the man and into his sister's worried eyes.

"Don't you remember me, boy?", the man said and gently pushed away Theon's sword with the back of his hand. Theon felt confused.

"Crow's Eye?", he then whispered, recognising the man from the description.

"To you, just uncle", Euron said and spread out his arms. They were scarred and dirty. So was his face, but behind the dirt, a rather handsome man was hiding. He hugged Theon hard and pressed all the air out of him. It only made him laugh. Then he sat down by the kitchen table and started eating Mormont's food. Both Yara and Theon gave him wary looks.

"Is it possible, then?", Yara asked Euron, who ate as fast as he was said to kill. They had all heard the tales, and none of them dared to speak of Euron's brother, Victarion.

"Possibly, yes", Euron said and began stuffing porridge down his throat. Theon could easily detect just how impatient Yara was. She had never been good at keeping her emotions in when she was angry.

"Possibly?", she asked. He sighed and pushed away the food.

"Listen, kids. You are asking a lot", he then said, folding his hands over his belly.

"A lot?", Theon said in a high pitched voice and stepped forward. "We are your kin. You are obliged to help us", he continued, disregarding Euron's reputation. Crow's Eye looked at Theon with astonishment in his one eye.

"Obliged? Is that so?", he said and got to his feet. His was much larger than Theon, and three times as strong. Theon felt threatened and took a step back.

"Balon is my kin too, and he just cast me aside", Euron said, annoyed, and cornered Theon. Yara felt anxious and tightened the grip on her sword.

"I ought to take you both back to Balon as a prize. Hurt and dead", he continued.

"What good would that do, Euron? Come on, you have wanted to return to Pyke for years", Jorah Mormont suddenly stepped in, standing in front of Theon to protect him. Euron looked at the disgraced knight.

"Bringing back his children, Balon would take you back in", he continued, and to both Yara and Theon's surprise, their uncle seemed to be listening.

"Hiding out on _Silence_ with your tongue-missing crew can't be what you want forever. See this as an opportunity. Bring back Theon and Yara, receive Balon's blessing and take on Ned Stark and Winterfell", he continued. He sounded almost passionate, and Yara knew why. Any enemy of Ned Stark was a friend of Jorah Mormont's.

"Maybe, Mormont, maybe", Euron said and sat down again. He scratched his chin and nodded.

"That makes sense. You are no dumb man, you know that Jorah Mormont?", he continued with an ominous laughter. Mormont only smiled.

"I will think about it while I go find myself a new salt wife", he said and got up again. In the doorway, he turned around.

"Are you coming, Theon?", he said, and Theon looked up, confused.

"You are still an Ironborn man, are you not? We need salt wives, surely you haven't forgotten that", he continued and did not wait for Theon to follow.

Theon got up and ran after Euron. On his way, he could not help but look at Yara's face: She was fuming. Fuming because Euron clearly had chosen Theon over her. She gritted her teeth and breathed heavily through her nose. She had never been lesser than a man, and no one had ever treated her like that. Watching Euron and Theon leave, she felt her fist clenching and her eyes twitching from anger.

"You might have to think twice, Yara Greyjoy. When Balon Greyjoy gets his son back, where does that leave you?", Jorah Mormont read her mind. He knew better than to approach her, so he spoke from the other side of the room. She looked at him reluctantly. She knew he spoke the truth and she would not bother challenging him with an outburst she knew would be less than true.

"Balon only needs one heir, and that is his son", Jorah continued. "I know that things were different in Winterfell. Ned Stark saw something great in you, and I do not question his vision. You are a talented warrior and a great leader, but your father won't see that as long as Theon is there. All the glory you have reaped here will mean nothing to him. You know that". Flashbacks ran through Yara's mind, and she hated herself for not considering this sooner.

"I am the one who secured Theon's survival. Without me he would have been dead and gone. Theon knows that", she tried challenging the truth that spoke too loudly to ignore.

"Well, you know that, I know that, Theon knows that, and even if Balon was to learn of it, it would not matter. I have spent more time around the Iron Islands than you have the last many years. Even if the Ironborn women are considered hard women, they will never claim the throne as long as there is a male heir. Even if he is as weak and dumb as your brother", Jorah pinned the truth to her mind. It would surely stick.

"What will you have me do?", she asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I am just telling you what you should expect. Maybe it would have been better if you had stayed in Winterfell", he said. She was seconds from pulling out her sword but she stopped herself as she knew that he was only the messenger of news she didn't want to hear.

"I couldn't. They would have killed Theon", she defended herself.

"And then you saved him instead of gaining your own claim to power at Pyke", he said. Instead of arguing, Yara shook her head and went to her bed chamber. She had a lot to ponder.

Yara did not get much sleep that night. She lay awake until she heard a door closing. Then she heard not very discreet footsteps across the floor and knew it was Theon. She waited for him to come to bed. She watched him walk to his bed with a smirk on his face.

"Are you best friends with uncle now?", she asked him. Her words startled him, and he almost jumped.

"God, you scared me, Yara", he said and sat down. Through the fire he saw the wrath his sister's face was displaying.

"I know what you are thinking", he then said, putting aside his weapons, "but you have to trust me, Yara. We are in this together. Living at Pyke will not change that. Euron told me that Father's health is fragile, and that he will not live much longer. A new ruler is needed", Theon explained.

"You then?", she asked sarcastically. Theon looked away.

"Why not? I am Balon's son. It is my right", he said, insulted. Yara got up on her elbows.

"Your new pal is certainly giving you new ideas", she said. "You don't know the first thing about ruling. Father might not see it if he is ill, but others will", she said. She was unable to hide her anger.

"Like you?", he said, sounding almost a bit disappointed. She looked away, and a thought hit her.

"Like uncle. Will he not benefit from Father perishing? Who says he won't take the throne himself", she suggested. The scenario had occurred to her. With her and Theon dead and Balon dying away, Euron would be first in line to take over the Iron Islands. Theon got up, his face suspicious.

"So that is why he was so nice to me. He will bring us to sea and kill us both there", Theon made his conclusion. Yara contemplated the thought.

"I would do that if I were him. He has no love or loyalty to Father, nor to you and me. That way he can seize power himself", she said.

"Well, that is settled then: We go with him tomorrow but keep both eyes open", Theon suggested. The protective and sisterly feelings appeared in Yara: No matter how stupid he was, he was still her responsibility. She had too much love for him in her heart to conspire against him. He was a weak-minded boy, easy to manipulate and even easier to take advantage of. She knew that Euron would do that. She smiled a devious smile and swore to herself that she would never allow that.

"We might need more than just keeping our eyes open", she said. She had made up her mind.

* * *

 _A/N: So close to coming home, but Euron might be more a foe than a friend. The next chapter, which will also be the last chapter of Ironborn, everything will find a resolution. Will it be Euron's end, or will the Greyjoy siblings find early rest just before completing their long and daunting journey home? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter._


	26. The Last Voyage of Silence

_A/N: So Theon and Yara Greyjoy have been reunited with their unpredictable uncle, Euron Greyjoy, and he is promising them safe passage back to the Iron Islands onboard his ship, "Silence". But just how much can they trust this familiar stranger?_

 _This is the last chapter of Ironborn, so thank you for reading, following and reviewing :-)_

* * *

The dawn reached Yara Greyjoy as a ray of both hope and fear. She had not had much sleep this night as she worried about both her brother and her uncle: She worried that her brother would be blinded by Euron's empty promises and worried that Euron did not intend to bring them back to Pyke safely.

Instead of lying in bed tossing and turning, she got up and went to the other room. To her surprise Jorah Mormont was sitting by the fire looking like a worried man.

"Have you decided?", he then asked without looking at her. He just poked around the fire.

"I am not sure I have a choice, do I? You know Euron better than I do?", she asked. She went to him and sat down beside him.

"I do, but I am afraid that I can't praise him that much. We have some sort of a partnership here, but we would not be allies in battle. We know that the other one can provide things we each need, and our relation is built upon that. It is good enough for business, and maybe even a bit of trust, but I do not present him with the same opportunities as you and Theon do. I would be careful", Mormont said tiredly and tilted his face to look at her. He looked like that kind of person who had many stories to tell. Strangely, Yara felt like wanting to hear it, but the timing was wrong.

"So you would do the same as I have to?", she asked cryptically. He looked into the fire again and jolted the stick into a burning log.

"I would", he simply answered.

"Have you ever done it?", she then asked. Again he tilted his head and watched her.

"Done what?", he asked.

"Something based on pure speculation? I mean, I don't know _if_ Euron has ulterior motives, but we can't stay here. The Starks will find Theon and put an end to his life. We don't have much time and we can't just keep moving around here like fugitives. We need to be around our own", Yara replied.

"I have done bad things but for the right reasons, I believe", Jorah Mormont said.

Yara sighed and got to her feet. Then she held out her hand towards the exiled knight. He looked up at her, still sitting down.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Jorah Mormont. I hope you find your happiness and redemption somewhere and that you find a cause worth fighting for", she then said with respect in her voice. She knew he had done bad things but so had she. She did not judge him.

"You are welcome. Maybe I will find that somewhere, Yara Greyjoy", he then said after getting up. He took her hand and shook it. _It feels a lot like Ned's..._ Yara found herself thinking…

Yara pulled Theon out of his sweet sleep and together they left Mormont's house to meet up with their uncle at the harbor.

They made sure not to be seen and soon they could see "Silence" in front of them.

Yara took a deep breath before boarding the ship. She looked up and saw her uncle's crew – all silenced from being tongue-less.

Theon had already boarded the ship, but she hesitated. Finally she did the same. Soon she saw her uncle standing by the mast surrounded by the crew. He was talking to Theon and laughed like a mad man. Theon looked uncomfortable but tried to keep up. Yara knew that look on her brother's face.

"Yara Greyjoy, my lovely niece. Glad you decided to join us", Euron Greyjoy said when seeing Yara. He forgot Theon and moved towards her.

Yara looked from him to his horrifying crew who all had laid their hard eyes on her. She knew about their loyalty and feared just how deep it was.

"I did, dear uncle. Nothing would make me happier than to see the Iron Islands again", she answered and moved closer to him. She did not want him to think that she questioned his promise to her and Theon.

"Arh, old Pyke. Me too, niece. I hope your father has changed his beliefs so much that he will welcome all of us", Euron said and gave her a devious look.

"You know father. He is the same old, stubborn cunt as always", she answered boldly and went to Theon.

"Be careful", she whispered to him and squeezed his hand.

Yara paid attention to every detail as the ship left the harbor. She avoided too much contact with Euron, but that also meant that she could not hear what he was talking to Theon about. Her brother was clearly fascinated by their cruel uncle and looked like he already saw himself as his first mate.

The voyage was long and rough, and Yara could easily feel that she was no longer used to the sea. The wild waves tossed "Silence" from side to side, and that made her feel sick, but she endured it. It made it impossible for her to sleep, but she welcomed that since she feared falling asleep here in possible hostile territory. Theon gave in to the seasickness and spent the first days throwing up over the side. The only consolation Euron provided was vile laughs and mocking words. He already considered Theon less an Ironborn as he could not take the strain. A true Ironborn was supposed to be one with both ships and sea, but the Greyjoy siblings had been on land for so long that they had lost this ability, at least for now.

As "Silence" got closer to Pyke, Yara started feeling more safe. Euron had done nothing that resembled a rebellion against the heirs to the Iron Islands, and Yara started believing that maybe he wasn't going to.

She had been in her cabin to hide her seasickness for a long time, but when the storm died out, she reappeared from below.

On the deck she found her uncle by the ship's rudder next to Theon, whose face was as white as the Targaryens' hair.

"Oh, brother. Are you okay?", she asked Theon. His eyes were fading and veiled and his posture as crippled as it was after dealing with the Boltons.

"He is fine. Just getting used to being an Ironborn again", Euron said and patted Theon's back so hard that he almost fell over.

"I am fine", Theon tried and sat down. "I just need some time to readjust", he continued.

"Have you seen it?", Euron then said and handed Yara the binoculars. She looked through the glass and there she saw it: The jagged coast line and the rocky cliffs – The Iron Islands, her home.

She had not expected it, but she suddenly felt emotional. She cleared her throat to shake it off.

"That is some sight", she then said. Euron Greyjoy looked at her with a smile.

"Unfortunately for you, this is all you will ever get to see of our home", he said and false pity emerged inside his eyes. "At least I was kind enough to let you see home one last time", he continued.

Yara had expected something like this and drew out her sword.

"Why?", she asked while preparing for a fight. Euron laughed.

"You are an obstacle", he answered honestly before looking at Theon by his side. " _Our_ obstacle. You will never back down and let Theon be the ruler of Pyke. Without you, he will be just that and I will be his advisor".

Yara looked at Theon in disbelief.

"Theon. He is trying to trick you", she said but she had to admit that it sounded desperate. Theon looked from his uncle to his sister and got to his feet.

"It makes sense, Yara. You will want the power too", he said and an apologetic look appeared in his eyes. Yara felt speechless.

"My nephew is not as dumb as he looks. But I will thank you, niece. If it wasn't for you, Theon would never have survived the escape from Winterfell and he would never have been brought to me", Euron said but could not keep in his laughter. He reached out for both of his swords and gave Yara a superior look.

"You are right, uncle. I am not dumb", Theon then said and looked from Yara to Euron.

"Well, I am not convinced myself, but you have other qualities, like your name", Euron said and looked away from Theon again.

"No, like my loyality. I have learned about the value of that", Theon then said and got to his feet behind Euron.

In one forceful movement Theon cut his sword into his uncle's collarbone and through to his neck. Euron had not seen this coming and screamed out loud. He cut holes everywhere in the air with his swords as the blood spraying from his wound had blinded him.

"Theon!", he screamed and Theon cut him again. This time he pierced Euron's belly.

"No, you listen, uncle! You told me to abandon my sister and kill her, and this is my answer", Theon shouted and made another cut into his uncle's body.

Yara felt paralyzed and did not move until a roaring sound from the crew of "Silence" drowned Euron's screams. They were coming for her.

As she turned around, five of Euron's toughest crew members ran towards her. They were large, loud and terrifying to look at, and she knew that she could not win that fight.

As she quickly contemplated grabbing Theon and jumping into the water, Jorah Mormont emerged from the cabin below. He ran to her and placed himself beside her.

"Mormont?", she asked, confused.

"I never could resist a good fight, plus you told me to find a good cause to fight for. I believe I have found it", he answered and looked into her eyes. She smiled; this she had not expected, but she was sure she could use a man like Jorah Mormont in her service. The Gods would know that she had forgiven Theon for far worse than Mormont had ever done.

"Consider yourself my new squire", she said with a smile and blinked. He laughed and together they engaged in the fight with the five crew members.

With Jorah Mormont by her side, the duo easily won the fight.

Then she ran to Theon who was still standing by their uncle's corpse.

"Theon. Are you okay?", she asked. She looked anxiously back and saw that Jorah Mormont was standing behind them, ready to fight more of Euron's crew members.

Theon looked at her.

"Did you really think that I would have you killed? I know that you want to rule, and I want _us_ to rule together", he said and squeezed her rough hand. She smiled.

"I never doubted that", she replied with false confidence.

"Are you two planning on helping out?", Jorah Mormont's voice then sounded. The Greyjoy siblings turned around and saw that he was battling two fierce-looking crew members.

Theon raised his sword and nodded.

"You have my sword", he shouted and ran towards Jorah Mormont, but Yara stopped him by pressing her hand against his chest.

"We have something far better than our swords", she said with an optimistic face. Theon looked at her like he did not understand anything.

"What?", he asked. She smiled.

"Our name and our legacy".

Then Yara approached the crew members of "Silence" with no intention of reaching for her sword. She stopped and spoke out in a loud voice.

"Everyone, listen carefully. Your captain broke the oath he made to his niece and nephew. He promised them safe passage but instead he intended to kill them to make the war against Balon Greyjoy even worse. Euron Greyjoy was my uncle, and he was no honest man. He would never have been able to secure your futures as no one around the Iron Islands would even speak to anyone in Euron's service. He was banished for a reason and considered a traitor to the crown. You had no future with him, but with us it is different. Your disloyal captain is dead, so who do you fight for?", Yara shouted. She looked at every one of them, and after a few moments it was clear to her that they fought for no leader anymore. There was no organization or ranks; just crew members who believed that remaining true to a captain they feared would secure them a better future.

"Your captain is dead. Join me and return to the Iron Islands with pride. My father will take you into his service and give you noble tasks instead of taking orders from a captain, who betrayed both his brother, niece and nephew", Yara continued.

They looked at her, and most of them stopped; only a few loyal ones kept on attacking, but Jorah Mormont was more skilled than anyone them.

A loud mumbling broke out amongst the mute crew members, and after a while, a hideous looking man with heavy hair approached Yara with his sword pointing to the ground. Though he could not speak, Yara believed that she understood what he wanted to ask if he had been able to talk.

"I promise you this. I am Yara Greyjoy and this is Theon Greyjoy, and we are the heirs to the Iron Islands", she said.

The man moved closer, and Jorah Mormont too approached him to find out what he intended to do. Then the man nodded his head, bent down on one knee and presented Yara with his sword.

Yara put her hand on his sword and nodded.

"From this day on you are in service of Balon Greyjoy, the only ruler of the Iron Islands. You will receive no harm or punishment for your past as Euron Greyjoy's crew members", she said.

The man rose again and put out his hand. Yara shook it.

As the crew members went back to their posts, Yara and Theon went to the railing to take in the long awaited sight of the Iron Islands.

"I will never again leave", Theon said and smiled.

Yara looked at him.

"This will mean entirely new lives for us, Theon. We will no longer be wards. We will be rulers", she said and felt proud.

"Then we can take the world", Theon said with a smile, already picturing himself on the Iron Throne. Yara laughed and squeezed her little brother's shoulder.

"What?", Theon said, looking at her. A smile appeared on his face.

"Well, it is not called the _Iron_ throne for nothing, is it?", he asked.

Yara had to give it to him, that he was right. She contemplated the thought of an Ironborn on the Iron Throne. She liked that idea…

* * *

 _A/N: So this was the last chapter of Ironborn. Since I like the Greyjoys, then my next story might be about this House too. Thank you for reading, following and reviewing :-)_


End file.
